Until We Meet Again
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Chapter 15 - 0 out of 24 Revised] Sequel to ‘Elves Are Not Perfect’. To find true love and lose it in such a short time... Jessica and Legolas have both lost each other. Can fate be so cruel? Love will find a way if it is meant to be...but is it?
1. Prologue: Changes

Prologue

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I have gone such a long way from 'Elves Are Not Perfect' to here.  I'm afraid that not a lot of people will read this, but I hope I will be wrong.  Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the prologue.  If you want to be on the mailing list, just leave your email in your review and that shall be done.  If your email was on 'Elves Are Not Perfect', then I will continue sending you emails for this story.  Anyhow, thanks for all the support!

**Warnings: Read the prequel before you read this.  You might become confused if you don't.**

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

"Come on...  Come on..." I muttered to myself as I anticipated his attack slowly as I felt my body flow with adrenaline.  I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

_Unless you are absolutely sure you can win him, don't make the first move._

As my breathing slowed down, I began picturing an Orc in front of me and I heard myself growl softly.  I fingered the sword that was in the sheath quietly, still waiting for him to make a move on me.  "If you keep closing your eyes, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

I smirked, "No need to be scared, dear.  I can hear you just fine."

A few more long moments, everything was silent.  The people were watching us were silent.  Then I heard him run towards me.  Five...  Four...  Three...  Two...  At the last step, I sidestepped his attack to his left where he left opened and I kicked him on the left to be blocked by his left arm.  I opened my eyes and I flicked my sword up as I jumped back and with all my strength swung my sword...  The swords rang throughout the whole practice area.

I smiled softly, "Holy shit, were you trying to kill me?"  He said, his eyes wide.  "We are using real swords."

"Nope."  I answered his question truthfully, "I knew you would have blocked it, and if you could not have blocked it, I would have stopped, but I would have been terribly disappointed at you.  And yes, I am aware we are using swords."  My smiled flattered slightly as I remembered telling a certain King that sentence, but his eyes narrowed and I put my smile back on.  "Anyhow, I've had enough practice.  See you later, Eddie."

Without another word to anyone, I went to the change room and took a quick shower. I washed my hair, then changed into a pair of jeans and a black sleeveless turtleneck, and then I tied my hair into a messy bun while I glanced at the mirror in front of me.  My green eyes glowed and I closed my eyes immediately.  Looking away from the mirror, I packed all my stuff and walked out the change room, to be met with Iris.  "Hey, what are you doing here?"  I asked.

"I was just bored after class, so I decided to come look for you.  How the hell did you learn all those moves in less than an year?"  She asked me, trailing after me, "When you woke up, you changed.  Your first sword fighting class, you already knew all those.  Now you've gotten even better."

I laughed, "Well, that happens when you are forced to fight.  Are you coming over?"  I asked, looking behind.

"Yeah.  Zach's not free again."  She said sadly.  He hadn't been free for a whole week.

I frowned, "Really?  What about Carrie and Irene?"  I asked, walking away from my training class and into the streets.

"Oh, they're busy with their boyfriends..."

I smiled again, "It's a miracle all three of you has had the same boyfriend for the past year."

"That could've happened to you too, if you didn't dump Alan."  She muttered, "And you're still single."  She added.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Iris."  I said sarcastically.  "I dumped Alan because I wanted that relationship over.  And I have never regretted that decision.  Not then, not now, not ever.  And I'm still single because I choose to be, and not because I do not have any guy after me.  I choose to be single for a reason and I would love it if you did not pry."

We walked a long way in silence before she spoke up again, "Are you sure you have any guys after you?"  I growled, "Oh all right...  Are you sure you're not lesbian?"

"YES!  I am _sure_ I am not homosexual, thank you very much.  You make it seem like you're against lesbians."  I said while grumbling.

"I am not!"  She retorted.

"Neither am I."  I replied.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist and I pushed the urge to pull my arm away from Iris as she dragged me into a coffee shop.  I sighed quietly.  "Let's have a cup of coffee and talk about everything."

"That's where I work, Iris!"  I said, exasperated as she kept on dragging me.

She turned around and smiled at me, "I know."  When she saw Amy, the other part-time, she waved, "Hey Amy!  The usual please!"  Iris said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes as I glanced at the darkening sky, "Can I please get an almond latté?"  I asked Amy.  She nodded all the while smiling.  How that girl can stay so happy all the time is beyond my understanding.  We sat at a window seat as we watched the cars drive and finally, I turned to look at Iris, "So what did you want?"

She shrugged, "Anything, really."  I glared at her.  "Oh fine...  Why...  Why did you dump Alan?"  She asked weakly, knowing every time she did, I answered the same thing.

"I don't feel for him."  I said, looking out the window again.  "I never loved him."  I said again.

"What is love?"  She asked me, her eyes hard.  "I can't believe you dumped him cause you didn't love him!  We're in college, hello!  People _don't_ fall in love when they're nineteen for Christ's sake."  Her voice was angry.

I felt no fear.  "Love is when you feel your heart beating as loud as thunder when you see him...  It's when the second he touches you, warmth engulfs you and you feel you're safe and secure.  It's when..."  I bit my lips, "Love...  It's when you no longer see the meaning in life when you're not longer with him.  You can't picture life without him..."  I sighed softly, "It's a feeling you would never trade for something else."  I continued onwards, "And when you've finally lost him, you feel dead inside, yet everyday, you have to smile for your friends and you have to act happy about everything, because if you don't, then people are going to think there's something wrong with you."

"And you would know this because?"  Iris said, as her eyes softened.

I looked at her straight in the eye, "I've been in love, and I've lost it."

"You--" Iris got cut off as Amy came with the coffees.

She smiled brightly again at us, "So how are you two doing?  Oh, by the way, we have a new part-time named Monica."  She said to me, "She's replacing Nicole."

I nodded, "I see..."

Amy grinned, "So how are you two doing?  Just six days left until Valentine's Day, any plans?"  She asked.

Iris immediately brightened, "Yep!  Well, I'm thinking of renting a Windmill Cottage.  Three bedrooms with two bathrooms, a kitchen, lounge and dining room.  We might stay there for two days and one night."

"Three bedrooms?"  I repeated, "Who's going to go, I mean, if you and Zach are going, then you only need one or two bedrooms..."

"Well, you're going, and there's Alan...  Bruce and Irene are having their own little thing, so Carrie and Josh is coming.  You and Alan can share a room, and there's no worries there, it's two single beds."  Iris' lips twitched upwards.

I looked at her coolly, "You are not letting me sleep in the same bedroom as Alan on Valentine's Day, you piece of crap."  And I added, "Plus, I have classes the day before Valentine's Day, so screw off."  Then I added again, "Hmm...  But Valentine's Day's a Saturday..."

Iris frowned, "Everyone's going to be skipping classes, and look, I'm trying to get you and Alan back together, do you understand?"

I mocked a growled and stood up as I slammed my palm on the table, making the little customers in the store look at me in surprise for a moment, "I understand perfectly."  I said, pronouncing every word carefully, "But...  I am _not_ interested in Alan, nor am I interested in any guy that I know right now.  I am _not_ interested in anyone but the one I love.  So before I slaughter you, stay out of my business."  Amy retreated away and reassured the customers that this always happened and I finally sat down.  Iris looked slightly scared, but I on the other hand, was not the slightest bit angry.

I knew Iris was doing this for my own good, but I had no interest but in that certain living creature that had captured my heart.  She sighed, "I know...  But you don't even have a Valentine card or invitation to a dance."  She said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "Says who I don't?  I have enough to last me a life time, seriously.  Chris asked me out last week, and before that was Michael and Tom...  There was also Lawrence and Stefan.  Need I say more?"  I sighed.

"You are kidding me!"  Iris almost squealed, "Those hot guys asked you out and you rejected them?!"

"Yes."  I answered as I took a sip of my coffee, and looked out the window again.  The first drop of rain fell and I felt a flashback...

_Everything was eerily quiet as the war started.  Foul cries of the Uruks filled the air, rumbles were heard as their feet hit the ground.  We were all awed at the number of Uruks that were walking on the lovely Plains just hours ago.  Sudden lightning crackled from above and rain dripped from the dark sky until it began to pour down hard. _

 "Hey."  I felt someone shake my shoulders as I blinked back into reality.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I replied, "Just thinking about something in the past."

She sighed, "You've been weird ever since you came back from that coma...  Need I count all the stuff that has gone wrong?"  She asked.  I rolled my eyes.  Even if I had told her I didn't need her recounting them all, she would count them all again.  "You dumped Alan.  You attempted suicide.  You are always so calm about everything.  You learned how to swordfight.  You don't swear anymore.  You listen in class and you look forward to literature.  You no longer check out guys.  You always space out.  You're always this depressed little thing I can't help feeling sorry for."  She sighed again, "Need I say more?"

"No, and you don't have to feel sorry for me."  I replied, sipping my coffee again.

"I can't help it!"  She retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Your problem, not mine."

"Fine.  My fault."  She admitted, then started talking again, "So are you coming to that Valentine's Day?  Please come!  I mean, there's this legend.  If you fold ninety-nine origami flowers and make them fly where the windmills are, you will see your soul mate, which is the first person you see after setting the flowers free.  If you see Alan, well then, there.  If you don't, then I promise I'll stop from setting you two up together ever again."

I raised my eyebrow, "And you promised not to tell Alan when I am letting the flowers fly?"  She pouted, "If you don't promise that, then I'm not going."

"Fine."  She replied again, "I promise I won't tell Alan when you're letting the flowers fly so you can meet your soul mate."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes just watching the rain pour down while we sipped our coffee, then she suddenly said, "You know...  I haven't gotten Zach to promise me to go to that Valentine's Day thing I'm planning."

"Well, tell him about it then."  I said.

"I guess...  I hope he gives me some flowers...  And a Valentine card."  She looked dreamily.

I smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll give you all those...  Maybe something more."  I grinned, she looked at me with interest.  "And no, I don't know what he's going to give you."  I said quickly.

Amy came over again, holding out a lime green envelope, "Speaking of cards..."  She mentioned to the desk, "Someone gave this to me this morning and told me to give it to you."

Iris grinned as I took the card from Amy, "Ah, a Valentine's Day card.  But who would give out green Valentine's cards?"

I sighed, "It must another one of those _secret admirers_ of mine."

Amy smirked, "You better pay attention to this dude.  He looked _hot_.  Hell, he _is_ hot."

"What did he look like?!"  Iris asked, clearly interested.

I rolled my eyes as I listened to Amy, "Tall, blonde, blue eyes...  Man, those eyes were a killer."  I frowned as that description reminded me of a certain someone, "He is hella hot.  If you don't like him, I'll take him anytime."  She grinned.

"And I think you have a boyfriend of yours named Kelvin."  I told her.

"I know.  But I'd dump Kelvin just for that guy."

"He's that hot?"  Iris asked.

"Hell yeah."  Amy said, then looked at me, "Just open the envelope, see who it's from."

Sighing, I took their advice.  A beautiful card with a rose in the center was there and I opened the card.  Inside was a neat, yet extremely familiar script, it wrote:

**_Jessica,_**

**_I hope you haven't forgotten our Valentine's Day last year.  Amin mela lle...  _**_(I love you...)** I hope to see you soon.**_

**_-Your Ever Charming Prince._**

I almost gasped quietly at the signature, then out fell a letter from the card.  I unfolded the letter...

**_Legolas,_**

**_Melamin...  Do not grieve for me...  I love you, really.  I want to tell you how much I have enjoyed my five months with you and the rest of the Fellowship.  I wish I had more time with you, I wish I had known you better, I wish I had spent more of my time embracing and kissing you, although it was not meant to be._**

I stopped reading the long letter there immediately as I felt myself finally lose control for my first time in a year.  I felt my hands shake as I grabbed the letter and card and stuffed it in my bag while I stood up and ran out the coffee shop, and into the pouring rain.

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 1 is already done, so it'll be updated in a few days.  School is starting, so updates will be fewer.  I apologize for that, plus I have four tutors and I have a part time job (only Saturdays), plus I volunteer after school... So I'm pretty busy now, but I'll try to write as much as I can.  Thank you everyone!

Tuesday, August 26, 2003


	2. In Hopes That One Day

Chapter 1

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Legolas won't show up in a few chapters...  Maybe earlier though.  I know without Legolas, it will be boring, but it's necessary, so I hope you stay with me.  This is all kind of a like an introduction of what happened in the past year of Jessica's life.  Sorry if it goes slow 

And last thing, I KNOW that Legolas is an Elf and that he won't enjoy staying in Earth...  Which is why, I promised all of you, **this story ends in Middle-Earth**...If not this story, then perhaps another sequel.  I haven't given a thought for a sequel, but I will make one if the ending does not end nicely for this one.  And the VERY last thing, if you want to chat with me (I'm sure I want to chat with all of you), add me on your MSN list at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com.  Thanks!

Okay, the VERY, VERY, VERY last thing...  **It's my one-year anniversary at fanfiction.net!**  Woohoo!

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

I felt my heart clench painfully as I thought of everyone...  It had been so hard to push them in the back of my mind after I had attempted suicide...

_Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Éowyn..._

_Legolas.  _

It was so hard to push them at the back of my mind...  I had locked myself in my room all the time until I moved out.  I knew I had worried all my friends and my family, but I could not help but do that.  Earth was no longer home to me...  But Death was not an option, for even Fate did not allow me to die...

_Fate is horrifyingly cruel._

Indeed, fate is cruel.  I have found that out so long ago...  

I ran across the streets without a care in the world, the rain was soaking my shirt, my pants, and my hair...  My shoes were drenched, but I did not care.  I needed to run, I needed to hide...  I needed to forget everything.  And yet, at the same time, I needed to think.

Finally, I ran to somewhere that I did not recognize.  For how long I ran, I did not know, but I know I was not too tired.  After returning from Middle-Earth, or my coma, I had done sports, ran in the mornings for at least one hour per day...

I looked at my surroundings.  The park was empty; the pavement was wet with rain, the grass was soaking up the water...  I closed my eyes, my clothes were sticking to my skin, but I did not care.  I felt free in the rain, I felt clean and I was surrounded by nothing but nature...  It felt like home, it felt like Middle-Earth, except it was missing a certain smell.  It was missing the smell of Middle-Earth.  I sighed as I walked towards a tree, and touched it softly with my fingers, "It's a shame I'm not an Elf, or I can just talk with you about all my problems..." I said quietly.

I sighed quietly, "And it's a shame you're not a tree from Middle-Earth...  If you were, I would live here.  I don't find comfort here on Earth anymore.  The Men are polluting everything; they cut down trees for money...  And to think that I was one of them an year ago, it's disgusting."  I closed my eyes, "I love him, you know...  Even it was probably a dream and nothing but a dream, I have fallen for him.  Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Mirkwood.  Have you heard of him?"

I laughed at the thought of myself talking to a tree, yet I felt a comforting feeling when I did, "I wish he was here right now...  I wish he were always with me.  You have no idea how much I have fallen for him...  When I awoke on Earth, I had attempted suicide, hoping it would either give me Death, or maybe it would bring me back to Middle-Earth.  No such luck though...  My mother found me lying on the floor with a puddle of blood on the ground and called in the ambulance immediately.  She gave me a lecture about killing myself, making me feel guilty about everything..."

"The only thing I felt guilty about was thinking that Earth was no longer my home, but it's true, no matter how pathetic that sounds.  Perhaps Legolas and I...  Perhaps we weren't meant to be.  It's almost been a year, you know...  Nothing has happened and I doubt anything would."  

I traced the tree with my finger, "I wonder if he has children with a she-elf worth of his attention?  I would be glad if he did..." I sighed quietly at that, "Glad, but sad.  But it should happen.  I am a mortal, not worthy of his attention.  I should be glad that he has paid me so much attention during those months we were together...  I should be thankful, but I'm not.  I wish I had never known him, I wish I had forgotten about him...  Maybe then, this pain would go away..."

"I wonder how everyone's doing...  Perhaps things have gone on like they have in the book...  Aragorn and Arwen married, Faramir and Éowyn married, Gollum dead, Boromir dead, Legolas and Gimli traveling...  Or perhaps they would've gone like how I wanted it to be...  Aragorn and Arwen married, Boromir and Éowyn married, Legolas and myself married," I laughed without humor, "Silly me, I'm on Earth...  Finally, Gimli finding a woman dwarf with beard..."

I sighed, "If things have gone like that, everything would've been perfect..." I whispered quietly.  "I'm so changed, you know...  Iris was right...  I would've never dumped Alan nor would I have attempted suicide.  I was never this calm about anything, let alone death, pain and especially blood.  I have never wanted to swordfight, I would've never listened in class and done my homework...  I would be checking out guys right at this moment instead of talking to a tree that gives me comfort.  Believe me, nature is the only thing that gives me comfort anymore...  And yes, I don't swear anymore..."

I paused, feeling a painful memory crawl in my head, "I don't swear anymore...  Because everything a swear word comes out, I look around, half excepting a blond elf to look at me disapprovingly with a raised eyebrow..."

A sob escaped my throat, "I hate how much I remember about him...  I hate how everything that has happened to me in Middle-Earth is so clear in my mind...  I hate how I can't die or forget anything.  I'm a coward, I admit...  But what can I do?  I hate living my life without him; I hate everything in my life and the only thing that can comfort me...  The only thing that can comfort me is the thought that perhaps, a miracle will happen.  I might go into a coma again and land in Middle-Earth.  Or perhaps Legolas will one day, suddenly knock on the door to my apartment and sweep me off my feet.  Or perhaps...It was all but a dream."

"Amin delotha mel lle, Legolas...  Amin kai avaena lle, amin il'coie avaena lle..." (I hate loving you, Legolas...  I am nothing without you, I cannot live without you...) I whispered quietly in Elvish.  I clenched my fist, "Why are you so cruel, Valar?  Mankoi?"  (Why?)  I closed my eyes and put my forehead to the tree, "Mankoi?  Why do you have to be so cruel?"  I whispered again, "I love him so much, yet you have taken him away from me, just like that...  Do you not know that it can cost him his life and how much pain it has brought me?"  I said again.

I sighed, clearing my thoughts away as I listened to the rain hitting the cement.  I felt my body tense and my eyes snapping open as all thoughts disappeared when a pair of footsteps came closer and closer, followed by another one.  Slowly, I used my right hand to reach over to where my dagger laid in my pocket and I took it out.  As their hand came in contact with my shoulder, I turned around and drew my dagger, holding it to their throats menacingly and almost dropped it due to shock, "Alan!"

"Holy shit, Jessica!  Put the knife down!"  Alan said shock and fear clear in his eyes.

Immediately, I withdrew the dagger, or as the others would call it, knife.  "Do _not ever_ do that again, Alan.  I could've killed you."  I said as I put my hand to my heart, "Why are you here?  And why is Iris following you?"  I asked, looking at Iris, who was still running, trying to catch up to Alan.

Alan waited for Iris to catch up and when she did, she was gasping for air, "I just finished my course and Iris called me, telling me you ran off into the ran after you read a Valentine Card or something."  He said, "Iris said you went this way, and I knew there was a park nearby.  You always loved going to parks, so I just guessed...  And there you were."

I nodded, "I see..."

"Are you all right?"  Alan said as he touched my shoulder, "What was wrong with the Valentine Card?  You know you can tell me anything, we're friends...  It's got to be something bad if it caused you to run all the way here in the rain without pausing..."

I shrugged it off, "The run was nothing."  I saw Iris shiver and I felt guilty all of a sudden.  It was because of me that she was soaked and tired and shivering with cold.  "Let's go to my house.  I'll make some coffee or something.  All right?"

"All right."  Alan said, "My car's over there," he pointed to the direction where he came from, "It's not too far away.  Just outside the park."

I looked up at him, his wet dirty blond hair covering some parts of his gray eyes.  If I had not met Legolas, he would have been one of the best-looking guys I've known.  And if only I forgot about Legolas...  Then maybe...  I shook my head as I cleared my thoughts away.  It was impossible...  Legolas and I...  We were bound together.  No matter what.  I nodded my head.  Alan turned around and started walking towards his car and Iris followed him quickly.  I turned around and looked at the tree I had talked to, "Thank you for listening.  Thank you."  Then, I turned around and followed the two of them out of the park and to where he parked his car.

* * * * *

I dried my hair with a towel and stripped my drenched clothes that were sticking to me like a second skin off myself and wiped myself clean of water.  I took a pair of dark green shorts and a white t-shirt and wore it as the coffee boiled in my kitchen.  Finally, I threw myself on my bed, tired.  A few minutes went by and slowly, I got up and went to where I had left my bag.  I took the card and letter out of my bag and went to my closet.  Inside was a blue box, one of those gift boxes that were huge.  I opened it and laid the card and the letter on top of a crimson turtleneck...

The one I had worn when I had fallen into Middle-Earth.  I felt my eyes water and I closed my eyes immediately.  Hands shaky, I went to get the top of the box and closed it and sighed, "Who knew...  Even now, it only seemed like yesterday that Boromir saved me.  It only seemed like yesterday that I fell on top of Aragorn by tripping, it only seemed like yesterday that I met my best friend Éowyn, it only seemed like yesterday that Gimli was laughing with his booming laughter...  And it only seemed like yesterday that I had kissed Legolas.

I closed my eyes, trying to picture Legolas' face.  His perfect cheekbones, his bow-shaped lips, his nose, his pointy ears...His beautiful eyes.  I opened my eyes and stood up abruptly, not wanting to think anymore.  Every time I had those thoughts, I would end up crying on my bed, and it was not the time to cry right now.  Not when both Iris and Alan were outside waiting for my coffee.  I closed my closet and slipped my feet into my blue slippers, and then I opened the door to my room.

I walked towards the kitchen softly and I heard the television on.  Shrugging it off, I went to the kitchen and grabbed three cups and poured the hot coffee into them.  Iris came waltzing in, grabbing the coffee and dumped four sugar cubes in there and poured some milk.  "Thanks for the coffee!"  She took Alan's coffee and then disappeared out of the kitchen.  Alan liked his coffee without sugar or milk.

I frowned, "Iris, if I see the coffee cup on my piano, I will slaughter you."  I said quietly.  I put two sugar cubes in my coffee and poured some milk and walked out the kitchen...Only to let out some dwarfish curse that I had learned from Gimli.  "How many times have I told you, Iris?"  I said, frustrated, "Do _not_ put the coffee on my precious piano, all right?  There's a coffee table right in front of the television."

Iris rolled her eyes, "My preciousssssssss..." Alan snorted in his coffee.

And I felt myself frown again, "Iris...  That is not funny.  Not the slightest bit."  Iris and Alan looked at each other, and then cracked up.  I rolled my eyes, "I'm going in my room."  As I closed the door to my room, I could still hear their laughter and I sat down at my desk.  Yes, my desk was in my bedroom, due to the apartment being extremely small, but decent.  I had one washroom, one bedroom, one living room and one kitchen.

Plus one grand piano my mother decided to rid at their house because I was the only one in the family who knew how to play it.

I was not by any means rich, nor was I poor though.  My pay is barely enough for where I live and what I eat, but my parents, being the over-protective parents they were, kept putting money in my bank every few weeks.  Sometimes every few days, so I end up saving all those and I use some of it when needed.  I'm not complaining about the money, though.  I wouldn't be surprised if they still gave me money after I got married, actually, more like _if_ I get married.

My parents, along with the rest of my friends, think Alan and I were just meant to be.  Oh Valar...  My mother kept telling me how I should get a boyfriend, now that I'm in university and that Alan was a very good choice.  He was a respectable young man, one that could study and would most likely have a good future...

There were a lot of pros.  But the truth remains...  I don't love him.  Plus, I never will.  So what was the point?  None.

As I looked at my clean desk, I opened one drawer.  There, in the drawer, lay two dozen of origami flowers.  I smiled as I picked one up.  "Seventy-five more to go..." Of course, I had heard the legend of the windmills...  And this time, I would finally have a chance to set the flowers free...  Perhaps I would see Legolas, perhaps not...  If not, perhaps...  Perhaps it really is time to let go.  It was probably no more than a dream...A realistic dream, but nonetheless, a dream.

I put the flower back down in the drawer and took out a sheet, one that was never folded and started folding the flower, with the hope that one day...  One day...

I would see Legolas again.

* * * * *

Kitta-Boo – Lol, yes I'll write more! See you later!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks!  Haha, try to be patient, I'll update as soon as I can.

Kyma – Thanks!  How'd he get here?  You'll know later ^^

MissJedi – Yes!  Legolas in our world!  Anyhow, see you later!

rivergoddess13 – Thanks!  See you!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Thanks.  Haha, I'm glad you liked the prologue.  I was afraid people wouldn't.  Yes, the reunion of them...  I'm dying to write that scene She just got a card and letter (the one she wrote to Legolas in Helm's Deep)...  But she'll get the rose soon *winks*

DrowningSin32 – Lol, sorry!  Anyhow, had fun the fourth time at POTC?  Hope you did!  Anyhow, Ja!

DevilWench – Thank!

yuhi – Lol, I DO have a busy schedule!  But I'll try to update.

Ishiera – Thanks!  And how did Legolas?  Well, you'll see, now won't you?

The Hobbit Ivy - Ahh!  I'll write more!  *mutters about insane reviewers while writing the second chapter*

elfgirl 712 – Thanks!  Yep, I've changed the 'committed suicide' to 'attempted'.  Thanks!

Youko Demon – I've changed that, thanks!  You're not mean, I'm thankful you along with a few other readers pointed that out for me.  Thanks!

LOTR-Freak – Thanks!  How Legolas is on Earth is for me to know and you to find out *grins*  Anyhow, see you later!

lex – Thanks!  And I've answered your question in an email, so yep.  See you soon!

azabeth – Thanks!  You love to cry?

Vampiress-Alexiel – Thanks!  It took me a while, but I did it in the end, cause you guys deserved the best.  It was your reviews that got me going, so I've got to thank you.  Who knows, it might be your reviews that will keep me wanting to becoming an author ^^ See you later!

Smiley Face – Thanks!  Well, course she's not dead!  She's the main character ^^  Anyhow, how Legolas got in the real world, you'll know soon.  And yes, Legolas knows Jessica is alive, that's why HE gave her the letter and card...  See you later!

Donnamira – Hey!  Yep, it's definitely Legolas, lol.

Jorja – Thanks!

saturndragon – Thanks!

Nutty_Jedi – Haha, that's great!  Hope to see you next chapter!

Lady Fae – Yep, I'll update as soon as possible!  Thanks!

Luindae – I will tell you that they end in Middle-Earth.  It'll be fun to write Legolas meeting Iris and such...  And there's Alan, remember.  And yes, Legolas would definitely HATE Earth.

Anaka Greenleaf – Thanks!  Haha, hope you don't stop reading!

ellie – haha, thanks!  You don't go to school full time?  Luv and huggles.

Delphine Pryde – Thanks!  
Serenity_dmn – Thanks!  Jessica actually wrote the letter to him, but he gave it back to her, just in case youd din't know.  But yep, thanks again!

Bluesky – Lol, what is going on?  Well, Legolas just gave a Valentine Card and the letter she wrote to him at Helm's Deep to her.  

Hellish Kitten – Thanks!  Lol, driving you NUTS?  Great!  Haha.

Siren – No, I'm not going to make Legolas suffer this much...  So cruel But I will update soon!

Aranel – She grieves for him cause she thinks he's nothing but a dream Anyhow, see you!  And chocolate?  I haven't eaten for the past week...  Perhaps month 

Mellon – Thanks!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Thanks!  Haha.  I'll update as soon as possible!

Ka – Thanks a lot!  But I also apologize for making you depressed 

wingweaver – Thanks!  As for how he got in this world, you'll see later!

leiasubaru – Thanks a bunch!

MirkwoodBeauty – Legolas loving her?  You'll have to see...  Thanks a lot!

Stary Night – Thanks!  How he got here, you'll find out soon.  And how he knows she's alive...  Well, I can't answer that either Sorry!  Anyhow, thanks again!

Lady-Star – Thanks, thanks and thanks!

MaverickGirl – Thanks!

Aluinda – And THEN?  Lol, well, this chapter...  Then the next and the next...  ^^ Lol, as for love triangle, maybe.  I'll have to see my mood.

The Noble Platypus – Haha, thanks!  We all hate school...  Well, I don't HATE it, I just dislike it.

LalaithofhteBruinen - Thanks!  Hugs and bunnies!

anjelica – Well, people that aren't happy won't commit suicide, and Jessica used to be always happy.  So if she suicides, it means something's really wrong...  As for the suggestion, I might take it for another fic, but this fic, I wanted this sequel to be...  More like a ending for the two of them.  And I'll check that story out!  Thanks a bunch!

sexyelvenfreak – Thanks!!!!

Rori – Thanks!  Legolas is ON EARTH!  Whee!

A Fan – Well, I might have a love triangle, depending on my mood.  And yes, if there's a love triangle, we'll end up hating the person most of the time...

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Thanks!  Great to hear this is original!

Aiya – Thanks!  I'll update as soon as I can!  *blinks*  Purple elephants.  *looks at name*  Ahh...  'Permanent member of the Society of the Insane'.

Roseblade22 – Iris didn't see Legolas, actually.  Amy did, but Iris will see Legolas...  VERY soon ^^ And no, Legolas didn't kill himself.  I bet if he did, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir AND Éowyn will take turns whacking him to death   *hugs*

urine – Thanks!  I'll keep going, promise!

Lady Galadriel – Thanks!  How did Legolas get to Earth, well, you'll have to find out ^^

Oswari!!! – Thanks!  I will write more ^^

melodie – Thanks a lot!

**For the emails...**

Karone Evertree – He's coming to Earth ^^ Thanks for the review!  Or in this case... Email ^^

Nicole – I will continue the story soon ^^

Lizzie – All things will be understood after Legolas arrives here ^^

Leia San Pedro – Thanks!  I probably will make a love triangle with Iris...  It'll be more like Iris likes Legolas kind of thing   Thanks again though!

Author's Notes: I got **55 reviews!**  For those of you wondering...  Yes, I am aware that Jessica is contradicting herself sometimes, but isn't that what humans do?

-Crystal

Thursday, August 28, 2003


	3. To Feel Welcomed Again

Chapter 2

By Crystal

Author's Notes:

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

_Legolas looked at me with tenderness I had not thought possible, concern and worry marred his face as he cupped my face with his left hand and brushed the tears away with the back of his right hand then with both hands, he drew my face close. Before kissing me, he whispered, "Amin vesta tolothon nad na edh..." (I promise I will come back to you...) "Amin mela lle." (I love you.) He said as he muttered against my lips, then backed up an inch, his breath still on my lips, "Avo nallo, melamin." (Do not cry, my love.)_

_"N'uuma lembuva amin... Amin anta lle. Lle rangwa? Amin il'coie avaena lle... Lle caeluva a' tuluva n'alaquel a' amin." (Don't leave me... I need you. Do you understand? I cannot live without you... You have to come back to me.) I said, as I finally looked away, his eyes too intense for me to handle. The emotions that shone in his eyes for me... I bit my lips._

_"En ie'amin, Jessica." (Look at me, Jessica.) I looked at him and understanding was clear in eyes, "Amin rangwa." (I understand.) Every possible emotion showed on his face, every possible emotion that I had wanted my love to show for me was there. Love, admiration, adoration, concern, worry..._

It was then I woke up, gasping.  I looked around me, the blue glow from outside radiating in my room.  I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I felt my heard slow down into a normal rate.  It was not unusual for me to wake up like this...  Not unusual at all.  I would always have dreams about the times we were together, the times we kissed and embraced.

I bit my lips, once again aching for his arms to be around me, those arms that gave me security and warmth.  I wanted to see his smile, so I would remember that there would always be something good in the harsh world...  I wanted to feel his touch, so I would know he was always next to me.  I wanted to be held against his chest, to be cherished again.  I wanted to be kissed, so I would forget the bitter truth...

Slowly, I got out of bed and walked out of my room in my nightgown, smiling softly as I saw the outlines of Alan and Iris' sleeping bodies on my living room couches.  Iris laid sprawled on the loveseat while Alan was on the single couch.  With the practice I had gotten from Aragorn, I walked towards the window of the living room, barely making a single noise.

The sound of raindrops continuously hit against the window, the soft snores of both Alan and Iris coming from my back.  I touched the glass softly, and all of a sudden, a song sprang out of my lips, sang softly...

**_My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion_**

**_Every night in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._**

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart and,  
My heart will go on and on._**

**_Love can touch just one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time to hold onto  
In my life we'll always go on._**

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart and,  
My heart will go on and on._**

**_Love can touch just one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time to hold onto  
In my life we'll always go on._**

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart and,  
My heart will go on and on._**

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on._**

As I sang the last verse, a tear rolled down.  "Amin merna lle sinome, melamin...  Amin mela lle."  (I wish you were here, my love...  I love you.)  I whispered quietly.

So deep in thoughts I was that I did not hear a pair of footsteps approach and it was too late, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.  My eyes widened as I turned around quickly, cursing myself that I did not bring my weapon.

"It's only me," A male voice said quietly.

"Alan?"  I said, the fear disappearing as I realized it was Alan's face I was staring at, "Do not scare me like that, Alan."  I said after a short moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I thought you would hear me walk to you, since you're usually very alert."

I forced a smile at him, "I am, usually."  Then sighed and muttered under my breath, "but not when I'm thinking about him..."

I felt a hand wipe away the tear that I had forgotten, then his eyes met mine, "Under normal circumstances, I would have asked you to stop crying..." He paused, "But you...  It has been far too long.  Far too long since you have trusted and let anyone near you.  It has been far too long since you have let anyone see your tears.  Jess," He said, concern clear in his voice, "You don't always have to be strong...  It's okay to be weak sometimes.  Cry.  I am here.  I'll be strong for you for once."

For the first time in my life since I have returned to Earth, I felt welcomed.  I felt loved...  I bit my lips again, trying to stop the tears that were about to flow out of my eyes.  As I let out a shaky breath, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, giving him an embrace as I sobbed on his shoulder.  I immediately felt his arms around me, and was surprised to find his embrace to be so familiar...

_Boromir..._

And it was then I let out the tears freely, knowing that he truly did care about me and I had no reason to not trust him.  "Oh Valar..." I whispered quietly.

How long we have stood there with him patting my back reassuringly and how long I stood there sobbing on his shoulder, I did not know nor did I care to.  When I looked up, I felt my lips twitch upwards, "Thank you, Alan..."

He smiled, "Now is there anything you wish to tell me?"

I looked at the peaceful Iris that was still sleeping on the loveseat, "If you believe me, if you think that I am not making up stories and that I am not insane, I will tell you.  But do you promise to believe in everything that I say, Alan?"

"Yes."

I blinked tears away, thankful I had such a wonderful friend...  It was fortunate that Alan and I were still friends after the break-up...  "Let us talk in my room.  I do not wish to disturb Iris."  He nodded quietly and followed me into my room.

When he sat down on my messy bed, I went to my closet and took the box out.  I brought it out of the closet and laid it on the bed, "What is this?"  I mentioned with my hands for him to open it and he did, "A letter, a card and a turtleneck.  What is this, Jess?"

"The turtleneck...  It was when the earthquake one year ago happened and I happen to be wearing this turtleneck.  The card was the one I had gotten yesterday and the letter...  I had written it.  It was on March the third, the year 3019...  In this world, 2003."  I looked at him, "You do not believe me, do you?"

"The year 3019?  So you have traveled into the future?"

I laughed without humor, "No..."  I said quietly, "If I had time traveled, it was mostly into the past...  Where mystical creatures still lived.  Read the letter...  Perhaps then, you will understand."

As he unfolded the letter, he read the sentence, a frown coming to his face again.  He lifted his head up, "Legolas?"

"Keep reading."

A few moments passed in silence as I looked at Alan's facial expressions.  From a frown to awe, to shock, to disbelief...  "What does 'melamin' stand for?  And the last three paragraphs?"  He asked, his voice still laced with disbelief.

I did not blame him.  But I did explain him the Elvish.  "'Melamin' means 'my love'.  The last three paragraphs..." I paused as I took the letter from his hands and read it in Elvish, then looked at him, "It means 'My Prince, my heart shall weep...  until it sees thee again...  I love you, Legolas...  Forever.  Until we meet again, my love...  Farewell, love of my life.'"

"You loved him?"

A ghostly smile appeared on my face as I looked at Alan, "I loved him...  And I still, at this second, love him."  I paused, letting the stuff I had said sink into Alan's brain.  "I think you would like to hear this story from the beginning, do you not?"  He nodded.

"All right...  I am aware you have read the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy.  So I will not explain that much about it.  When darkness claimed me on Earth, I woke up in Middle-Earth...  In the arms of the son of Denethor, Boromir...  He was just riding to Rivendell.  I fell unconscious again and awoke in Rivendell, only to shock the elves and men there with my colorful language."  I felt a smile come to my face and I heard Alan snicker.

"I still had a potty mouth then.  I was summoned to the Council and Lord Elrond had convinced me to join in the Fellowship after the Council.  I met with the rest of the Fellowship, I met Arwen, and I met Bilbo and a few others...  And I became friends with pretty much all of them, except Legolas.  Soon enough, we were to part.  The journey was the same, except...  One thing changed.  When I was thinking about you one night, I had hummed Enya's 'May It Be' and Legolas had even asked me to sing it, so sing I did...  And it was then our friendship began to bloom.  He had promised me to teach me Elvish and in return, for a short time, I had taught him French."

"If I was not found speaking with Boromir, then I was found speaking with Legolas.  And somewhere along the journey, I had taken a liking to him.  He was the one who comforted me when I was scared in the Mines of Moria, he was the one who held me and whispered Elvish in my ear, calming me down.  It was him that comforted me when the death of Gandalf affected me...  He had always been there for me.  And I had told him, when we arrived at Lothlórien that I have never felt that way about any guy and that I thought I possibly loved him.  He told me he was willing to see what he was feeling for me was love."

"The relationship between us bloomed, but as it did, the friendship between all the Fellowship and mine bloomed.  Although I must admit I didn't get to know the Hobbits as well as I hoped...  I got to meet Haldir, I got to understand him...  I left Lórien thinking he was a brother to me...  As the death of Boromir drew close, wait.  Sorry, I've missed a part.  Before, Galadriel and Gandalf had both told me to listen to my heart.  So as the death of Boromir drew close, when he was fighting with Frodo about the One Ring, I jumped on him, leaving Frodo to run away.  Boromir's sane came back after a few seconds and it was then we heard Orcs and Uruk-Hais coming towards us.  We fought, and I saved Boromir."  I paused, taking a deep breath.

Alan looked shocked, "You saved Boromir?  How?  You knew no swords move and you didn't know how to battle either!"

I smiled, "Ah, yes...  Both Aragorn and Boromir had trained me."  I carried on with the story, "Anyhow, stuff happened between all of us and we went to save Pippin and Merry.  All five of us: Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and I.  As the journey continued, when I thought it not possible, the relationship between all five of us grew even more.  Both Aragorn and Boromir were my dearest brothers along with Haldir, Gimli was my little Father...  Legolas was my love.  Gandalf was revived and we headed towards Edoras, where I met the best friend I could ever hope for.  The Shield Maiden of Rohan, Éowyn."

"We traveled to Helm's Deep and when Aragorn had fallen off the cliff, all of us were devastated.  And it was then we knew how much we needed each other."  My eyes twinkled, "And did I mention that Boromir has taken a liking to Éowyn?"  I chuckled, "Perhaps not...  But Aragorn returned, along with the news that ten thousand strong were heading this way.  I knew I was to die during the quest, and I knew it was that certain day on March the third.  I was depressed.  I knew I had to fight in the war, for I knew I needed to save someone--"

"Haldir."  Alan said.

I nodded, "Yes.  Haldir.  I argued with everyone and I wrote all of them a letter," I signaled to the one lying on the bed, "And they all knew I was going to battle.  Women and children were locked in the caves.  Every capable men or boy was to fight.  You could not imagine the pain I felt when I had to help the little boys in their armors...  Legolas did not believe we could win the war and I got mad at him for that.  Later, he apologized because he despaired and it was then that Haldir came with Elves.  Along with Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli, Legolas picked me up into his arms and tried to lock me into the caves, afraid of my life..."

"I had told him that if I were to stay in the caves, Haldir would die.  We did not part well and he left me in the caves.  Finally, it was Éowyn that had ordered the guards to let me out."  I bit my lips, "And I saved Haldir from Death...  With the price of my life."

I sighed, "So when I woke up..."

Alan was speechless, "Jess..."

"I know you do not believe a word I have just said, Alan...  I do not blame you either.  Sometimes, I believe I have lost my sanity too.  But when I remember the kisses Legolas and I shared..." I said truthfully as I stopped, knowing if I continued on, it would not be fair to Alan.

He looked at me, "Jess, if you truly love him, then I will not go after you anymore...  If you truly want me to leave you alone, I will."  He sighed, "But let me tell you one thing.  You can tell him this, if he hurts you, I will hurt him."

I smiled, a true smile, "Thank you..." Then the smile disappeared, "But even I am not sure if it is a dream or not."

He picked up the letter, "Perhaps time will tell..."

"Perhaps it will."

Suddenly frowning, Alan picked up a book from my bed table I had not even noticed I had.  "Jess...  How come I never knew you wrote in a journal?"

I frowned, "I never did...  Unless I was in--" My eyes widened, "My journal...  The one..." I almost choked, "the one I had from Middle-Earth."

Alan looked at me, his face serious, "I do not think it was anything close to a dream, Jess."

I took the journal from his hands slowly, feeling the soft material on my hands once again, "It seemed too real for a dream...  But this can also be a dream."

"I doubt it, Jess...  I doubt it."  Alan reached over and embraced me and I returned it.  The rain had stopped, the sun rose and that was how Iris had found us.

Our arms were around each other and I could hear the sharp gasp from Iris.  Iris' lips twitched up, "I see you two have made up."

When I narrowed my eyes and was about to respond, Alan cut in, "Yes, we have made up...  This is Jessica, my sister."

I blinked in surprise, then a smile formed on my lips.  "Diola lle."  I whispered to him, then said, "'Thank you' in Elvish."

He only grinned in return.

* * * * *

MaverickGirl – Thanks!

TitanicHobbit – Hey!  That's great that they read fanfiction now.  It's actually quite fun and entertaining when you have nothing better to do.  Thanks!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Hey!  Lol, I hope you'll put up with not having Legolas for a while longer.  See you later and thanks!

The Hobbit Ivy – Lol, I'll make Legolas come as soon as possible, but I would rather not rush this.  The longer you wait, the sweeter it will be, right?  Lol.  See you later and thanks!

Kitta-Boo – I'll try to remember! 

sexyelevenfreak – Thanks!  Well, I've pretty thought about the whole story vaguely...  I've even planned a scene for Legolas...  Hope you'll like it when I comes out.

bianca – Why, thank you!  Well, I don't know if I should put any tension between him and Alan.  Perhaps Legolas will glare at Alan, but now that Alan knows Jess is in love with Legolas...  I think Alan will back off.  Hopefully ^^

The Noble Platypus – Yes she's going to see Legolas soon!  Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed this.  A bit boring.  But thanks!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – See you later, Maggie ^^  Hope you have fun.  And I won't say anymore, since you'll kill me if I ruin the story for you 

leia – Lol, I'll try to update soon.

yuhi – Haha, yep.  See you later!

haldir – Well, she attempted to kill herself.  As for what will happen, you'll just have to see 

zarsky – Thanks!

Rori – I think I might take your suggestion...  *grins*

phoebemoon – Thanks!

The Balrog of Altena – Yep, I've started the sequel.  Hope you enjoy!

Smiley face – Hey!  Well, I won't answer your questions...  Since it will ruin the story.  But it'll end happy ^^

Mellon – Thanks!  And yes, I am evil author 

Luindae – She is not exactly 'lady-like'.  But understand the fact that it is painful for her to swear because when she was in Middle-Earth, every time she swore, Legolas would raise an eyebrow at her.  And everything she thinks about him, she feels pain...

A – Thanks!

Jorja – Thanks a lot!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Thanks!  Well, I've tried to get Alan to understand her better in this chapter.  I hope it helps.  Anyhow, thanks again!

Aiya – Hey!  Purple, pink, royal blue and yellow elephants?!  *blinks*

anjelica – Hi!  Exactly how she would feel, but she still likes Alan as a friend.

Ishiera – Thanks!  And yes, if I make a sequel, it'll be a sequel of a sequel ^^

Ka – Thanks!  I know it's boring without Legolas, but I hope you bear with me.

MissJedi – Thanks a lot!  They will live happily, ever after, I don't know...  But hopefully.

Maqueden*Evenstar – Thanks!  I won't stop writing halfway through.

Siren – Lol, they will be reunited.  I promise.  If not, you can wreck another one of Legolas' chairs 

Melia – Thanks!

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thanks!  I will update soon!

Bluesky – Yes, I've taken your suggestion and I decided Alan would be quicker than Iris... (although it's been one WHOLE year, almost)  Anyhow, as for how Tolkien knows this stuff, I'll explain it letter.  I'm thinking of a better one than I already have...  Anyhow, tell me if you update your fics, I'll be sure to check them.  And thanks again!

Lady Galadriel – Lol, I can't tell you just yet.  Thanks.

Urien – I swear to god it's the spellcheck.  Omg, I'm so sorry! *sad face*  Amin hiraetha...  (Forgive me...)

Lady-Star – Lol, I can just picture him shooting a car with his arrows.

DevilWench – Zombie?!  *blinks*

elfluvr777 – Anyhow, I've changed your email address.  Hope you like this chapter too!

Aluinda – It's really not a love triangle.  It's more like person #1 likes person #2.  Person #2 likes Person #1...  But person #3 likes person #1 and person #1 doesn't like person #3   You get it, lol.

Youko Demon – Well, it's okay, I don't really mind.  You shouldn't have to read all the reviews the reviewers write to me.  But I still have to thank you for pointing it out ^^  Thanks!

littlesaiyangirl – Hey!  I'll update soon, thanks!

Oswari!!! – Hey!  *blinks*  I won't answer your question so I won't ruin the story for you...  But you'll know the answer soon enough.

Alina – Hey!  Yes, Legolas is a sweet guy, isn't he?  *grins*

Hellish Kitten – Thanks!

chibi-mairi – All right.  Thanks a lot!

Author's Notes: I got **44 reviews!**  By the way, this is definitely NOT the best chapter I've written.  Most likely one of the worst ones...  But I had to summarize the whole War of the Ring for Alan.  I was about to skip it all, but I felt that it was necessary.  I admit, it is pretty boring.  But I promise you this, Legolas WILL be showing up in around two chapters.  Maybe three, but no more than that.  Thank you for all your support!

-Crystal

Sunday, August 31, 2003


	4. Just One Glimpse

Chapter 3

By Crystal

Author's Notes: **This chapter takes place same day she told Alan of her Middle-Earth adventure.  **Oh, and no offence to Orlando Bloom lovers, I love him too...  But you know, just for this story...  I've got to say Legolas was better looking than Orlando Bloom.  Sorry for the short delay by the way.

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

I spent my day reading 'The Notebook' by Nicholas Sparks in silence and if I was not doing that, I was folding more flowers again.  It was the ninth of February already and thankfully today, I did not have any classes.  I would not be able to put up with it, just speaking with Alan about Middle-Earth...

Sighing, I put my book down, knowing no matter how much longer I spent on the book, none of the words would go into my head.  My mind was too set on reading the journal.  I grabbed it and opened it.  The once again familiar paper touching my fingers calmed me immediately.

Reading the whole journal over, I felt a sense of peace surrounded me and finally, I felt asleep...

I woke up with a start.  As I heard a loud sound from my television, I jumped up immediately and opened my door.  I headed towards the living room, my ears picking up some unfamiliar music.  "What in Middle-Earth happened in here?"  I asked, rubbing my eyes.  "Lower the volume!"

Alan immediately went to lower the volume and afterwards, he decided to talk.  His face was sympathetic, "Well, see...  Iris just came knocking at the door after her class.  After hanging around for a while, she decided to watch 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'..."  He gave a quick glance at Iris, "But I was wrong to ask _her_, of all people to adjust the volume while I was in the kitchen getting some coke for us to drink."

Iris put her hands to her waist, "What?"

I bit my lips as I felt Alan's eyes on me.  "Why don't you go back to sleep?"  He asked, "You look terrible."

I felt another memory come to my head as I felt Legolas' voice say that sentence, only directed at Aragorn.  I felt a hand on my shoulder, "I'm fine."  I replied.

"You know, Jess."  Started Iris, "For two years, this movie was out.  And for two years, you still haven't seen it.  I am making you see it, no matter what."

"No."  I replied again, "I'm...  I can't see it."

"Why not?"  She asked.

Alan came to my rescue, "Just leave her, she's tired."

Iris frowned, "She said she was fine."  Then she held my hand and started dragging me to the couch and made me sit down.  "You are watching the movie."

I watched the movie in peace at first and I felt Alan's concerned hands on my hands, squeezing reassuringly.  The Hobbits did look like that in Middle-Earth, except their faces were different, although similar.  Gandalf was pretty much the same...

It was then Irene and Bruce opened the door to my apartment and walked in without a care.  I narrowed my eyes, "How did you get my keys?"

Irene shrugged, "Well, I told Iris I was going to visit yesterday, so she gave us the key before she went to school, but we both ended up being busy, so we showed up tonight instead."

"And how did you know I was going to be home?"  I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Bruce grinned at me, "You're always home, Jess."  His eyes twinkled mischievously, telling me there was something he knew and I didn't as his eyes went to the television.  I didn't like that one bit.  "I see you're watching 'Lord of the Rings'."  He stated.

I snorted and turned my attention back to the television.  Aragorn looked a lot better in real life, I had to admit...  Arwen looked even more beautiful in real life and I had recognized Boromir at first glance.  Gimli was easy to guess and Legolas...

I couldn't help but feel my eyes tear up as Legolas showed up.  I felt Alan's eyes worriedly on me and I could feel Irene's uneasy glances at me.  Suddenly, I stood up, "I'm going to bed."  Only Iris seemed to argue with it, other than that, both Bruce and Irene left me and _that_, was somehow disturbing.

When I got to my bedroom, I instantly used my pillow to muffle my sobs.  What seemed to be an eternity after, I felt someone's arms wrapped around me, "Shh...  It'll be all right..."  He said.

My sobs continued as I felt him pat my back reassuringly...  I was truly lucky to have Alan as a friend.__

* * * * *

It was yesterday that Alan held me until my eyes were too tired to shed tears and it was then that I fallen asleep.  I was thankful of Alan, really.  He even stayed at my house to sleep on the couch after Iris, Bruce and Irene left.  I had woken up to find him sprawled on the loveseat dozing off.  I found a blanket in my closet and covered him with it and left him sleep peacefully.  He didn't have any classes today, but unfortunately, I had.

Classes had already ended today and once again, I went to train a little to get my mind off the Legolas I had seen yesterday...  True, he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't as good looking as Legolas, but just thinking about him at the Council brought my own mind in turmoil...

"Yo Jess."  Eddie said as he saw me.

I nodded at him as I approached, "Hey.  Ready to spar again?"  I asked, forcing a smile.

"You bet."  He replied, "But first, this."  He raised his right hand and for the first time, I saw a piece of rag wrapped around something.  He threw it at me.

I caught it.  It was light and I narrowed my eyes, "What's this?"

"I don't know.  It was delivered to you this morning.  He only told me to hand it to you," then with a twinkle in his eyes, he added, "It might be another one of your secret admirers."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Eddie."  I walked towards the training area with Eddie right beside me, and when I reached there, I dropped all my stuff on the floor, and slowly unwrapped the rag.  "Do you have any idea what this is?"  I asked again.

"No.  It seems light though."

I nodded, "Yeah it does."  As I opened it, a sharp gasp escaped from my lips...

_Metal as light as a feather and easy to hold, I present you this sword.  May you use it well..._

_Lady Galadriel..._

"How can this be?"  I whispered softly, picking it up as my hands gripped the familiar handle, I swished it around a few times, every memory of battles coming back to me.  The sword shone, reflected by the lights at the ceiling.  It was clean and shiny, definitely not the bloodied one I had left behind.

"Holy shit."  I heard behind me.  I turned around to see Eddie's face.  He was awed.

I smiled softly as I looked at Eddie, "You are losing today.  For sure."  Memories rushed to my mind as my hand was wrapped around the handle, memories of all battles, of every Orc, Uruk-Hai, Warg I had killed.

"Yeah right, Jess."

I smirked, determination in my eyes, "Long has this sword been used by my hands."  I traced the markings on the sword, "It has protected me from harm, pain...  It has saved many lives and it has also killed many."  I said quietly.  "Manke naa lle?  Amin merna lle sinome, Legolas.  Diola lle."  (Where are you?  I wish you were here, Legolas.  Thank you.)

Without any armor on whatsoever, I walked to the end of the training room.  I sheathed my sword and I waited for Eddie to get ready.  "You are serious for this spar with a sword you've never used?"  Eddie asked, also getting in position.

I nodded, "I am ready to use this sword to spar you," then I smirked, "but believe me, I have used this sword more than I have used my other."

He frowned, confused, "You only got your first sword when I helped you buy one.  And you have used that one for as long as I've known you.  How is it that you have used this sword longer than the one you currently use."

"That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out."  I readied myself, "Ready Eddie?"  He nodded.

I got ready to make the first move.  I was absolutely sure I could take him out.  With this sword...  I closed my eyes for a few moments, getting my thoughts together, then banishing them away from my head at once and snapped my eyes open.

Adrenaline flowed through my body and I ran towards him, I swung my sword towards him, he blocked it.  I flicked his sword up and as he swiped it to my midsection, I crouched down and evaded it.  I could've ended it right now, but I wanted to test my skills more, I wanted to use the sword more...

Instead of bringing my sword up, I elbowed him in the stomach and got a small cough out of it.  He swung his sword again and we locked swords, staring at each other's eyes.  He grinned, "Are you toying with me, Jess?"

I shrugged, "Perhaps."

I hopped backwards, and the next second, our swords rang again, instead this time, I withdrew it quickly and swung to his midsection, he blocked it.  "You're quick today."

"It's because of the sword."  This time, he flicked my sword away and I frowned as I crouched on the floor, once again missing his sword.  Rings continued to ring throughout the whole room.  I had begun to sweat and I knew Eddie was doing the same as I was, if not, worst.  He swung it hard again, missing my sword and I and I took this chance to finish it off.  I moved forward and pressed my sword against his throat, "I win."

He growled in defeat.  "Man, does your sword really change so much things?"

I looked at it, "Yeah...  It gives me the strength I need," I said as I withdrew my sword and tried to calm down my breathing.  I wiped the sweat on my forehead with my sleeve, "That was a good exercise."

He nodded, "It's been a while since--"  I tuned out his voice as I felt someone's eye on me.  And it wasn't the students that were staring at us with awe as we finished sparring.  It was a gaze that was filled with pride and love, with a bit of grief mixing it in.  And the only one eyes that could make me feel so loved.

I looked around desperately, hoping I would catch someone's perfect blue eyes and I felt Eddie's hand on my shoulder.  I shrugged it off and dropped my sword as I ran out of the room, looking everywhere, turning my head in every direction, hoping I could catch just one single glimpse of him.  

One glimpse.

One glimpse and I would've been happy the rest of my life.  As I turned the corner, I hit into someone.

"Whoa, Jess.  Slow down!"  Alan.

"Alan!  Move!"  I moved furiously, "Let me go!"

He wrapped his arms around me, "What's wrong?!  You're worrying me!"

I looked over his shoulder, hoping to see anyone with blond hair, but there was none that looked even slightly like Legolas.  I looked down in defeat.  "Alan..."  I whispered brokenly, "It was him...  I swear to Valar it was him."  I paused, "And it wasn't here.  I don't feel his eyes on me anymore...  It's times like this that make me think if I'm even sane."

"What makes you think he was there?"  He asked, concerned, yet something told me he was hiding something from me.

I ignored it, thinking it was of no importance.  "The sword... The sword I used to battle Orcs, Uruk-Hais...  The sword Lady Galadriel had given me.  And he is the only one with that can make me feel so loved with just one single glance."  I replied.

He smiled at me and brushed his lips against my forehead, "I'm sure you two will see each other again.  Fate won't be so cruel, would it now?"

"Fate has been cruel to me once," I said bitterly, "I would not be surprised if it was cruel to me once again."  

Suddenly, I heard a phone ring as Alan excused himself.  He walked away for a moment and when he looked at me, his eyes were grim.  "Iris..."

"What's wrong with Iris?"  I asked, worry taking over me.

"She just phoned me.  Said Zach broke up with her after class."  He said, "Shit, if I knew this would happen, I would never have matched them up."

I pushed my bitterness away as I looked up at Alan and withdrew from his embrace, "Let us go see her...  She needs help."

I felt Alan's hand on my shoulder again, "You need rest.  You're tired physically and emotionally.  Get your stuff and I'll drive you home, then I'll go see Iris.  Is that okay?"

Shaking my hand, I spoke, "Iris is my friend.  I won't abandon her when she needs me most.  I'll go get my stuff, but you are driving me over to Iris, whether you like it or not."  Without another word, I turned my back on Alan and walked back to where Eddie stood.

I packed my stuff hurriedly, "Jess, where are you going?"

"I need to go.  Sorry, Eddie.  I'll see you tomorrow or in a few days."  I gave him another forced smile, "Thanks for the exercise.  I needed it."  Then I also turned my back on Eddie and returned back to Alan.

"Ready?"  Alan asked, putting his hand out, silently asking if I needed help with the bag.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine.  Can I please borrow your cell phone?"

He gave me his cell and we walked silently to his car.  Once I got in his car, I dialed Iris' number.  "Iris?"  I asked hesitantly.

A sob.

"Are you all right?  I was there when you phoned Alan."

_"I...  I'm all right."_

I bit my lips as if I felt Iris' pain, "We're coming over right now.  We'll be there in about ten minutes, can you hold on?"

_"You guys don't have to come...  I'll...  I'll be fine.  Really."_

"You don't sound fine," I said, all the while frowning.  I repeated, "We'll be here in ten minutes."

_"Okay...  See you...  See you guys then."_

I bit my lips as I heard the line disconnect and I felt immensely bad for Iris, "Alan?"  I asked, "Is there any way you can drive faster?  I'm worried for Iris."

He shook his head disbelievingly, "I cannot believe you, Jess."

I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

"I simply believe you.  Your own mind is in turmoil, yet you help another."  He said, looking forward as he paid attention to the road.

"I...  I simply think that Iris needs help right now.  Mine is not so important."

This time, it was his turn to raise his eyebrow, showing me he didn't believe it at all.  "More important?  Iris will get over it in a month's time, perhaps two months at the maximum.  You?  It's been almost a year.  What comes out of your mouth is sometimes so funny.  You put yourself too low, Jess."  He sighed, "Perhaps, we have all underestimated you."

I frowned, "What do you mean, Alan?"

"We have underestimated you."  He repeated, "I believe you are much stronger than you think, or anyone thinks.  Emotionally and physically."

I let a soft smile dance at my lips after the initial shock of his words, "Perhaps it was fighting and beating Orcs up that made me stronger physically..."  I paused, "But it was definitely the people in my life who made me so strong emotionally, although I think I'm still weak.  Have I not cried in your presence several times within these few days?"  I asked.

"And have you not cried in your own presence only for the past few months, hiding all your pain from us?"  He asked, his intense eyes looking at me.

A small frown come to my face.  Perhaps...  Perhaps maybe...  Maybe I was stronger than I thought I was.  I could only smile softly in return as no words would be allowed to leave my mouth, for I too, was shocked.

* * * * *

lex – Thanks!  Hope you like this one too!

Bianca – Yes, it must be nice for Alan to listen to her and actually believe her.

yuhi – Lol, yeah, good thing Alan believed.  I know a BIT of Japanese, not lots.  But, jya!

saturndragon – Yes, boring, I would think.  Thank you!

Youko Demon – Thanks!  I think you spelled that right, I would check it, cept I'm way too lazy.

DrowningSin32 – Thanks!  Haha, I watched TTT a few days ago and I quoted the whole movie after watching it once! (It had to do with 'Elves Are Not Perfect' too, but eh.)  My friends were...  surprised ^^  Thanks again!

Nutty_Jedi – Thanks!  I can't wait either!  Two more chapters!  And yes, I kinda pity Alan.  Alan is not bad looking, cute...  But Legolas IS much better *grins*

Helena – Thanks!

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever – Hey!  Well, I'll try to update soon.  Thanks!

Jorja – Ah, thanks a bunch!

Rori – Hey!  The rose that Legolas gave her, she left it in Middle-Earth before the war (she left it on top of her journal, on top of her pillow)  As for marriage, I still don't know...  Well, I do. 

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Yep!  Peace between the two of them.  Ohmigod!  I watched TTT again, haha.  It was GREAT!

Breej – Hey!  Thanks a lot, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

TitanicHobbit – Yes, I didn't really want people hating Alan.  At first I did, but now that I think about it...  It's pretty sad for Alan to.  Your girlfriend comes back from a coma and dumps you. 

Donnamira – Hey!  Yes she told Alan, but she won't tell Iris...  yet.  (You know how Iris is obsessed with Legolas).  But she'll find out.  As for 'Instinct of the Heart', I'm putting it on hold for now first because I want to figure out this story first.  I hope you don't mind!

Luindae – Thanks!  Yes, I'll make her swear again, but not so much that I have to raise the rating   Iris is kinda...  oblivious to everything around her.

Hellish Kitten – Thanks!  Lol, Legolas IS cute ^^

Bluesky – Hey!  Well, if you do publish them, do tell me.  Anyhow, I'll see you when you get your internet connection back.  I'll miss you!

Luckiest Starz – Hey!  Thanks, I'm honored to be your second favorite ^^  Anyhow, two more chapters until Legolas.  And yes, he'll be in the story...  Of course!

Mellon – Thanks!

Rane – Thanks a lot!

AgentBloom – Thanks a lot.  Well, Legolas comes in two chapters.  So wait patiently!  I'll update as soon as I can.  'My Heart Will Go On', I loved the song, until I got annoyed at it after hearing it a billion times when it came out, but I listen to it occasionally now.  Thanks!

Vampiress-Alexiel – Thanks!  Well, ff.net is an arse sometimes...

urien – Yes!  She's another step closer to Legolas!  She ALMOST saw him.  And she's starting to believe everything was not a dream and reality.  Next chapter, she will KNOW it was reality.  So it's slowly, but clearly moving onwards.  Hope you like this one!

Elerrina – Thanks!

little elfling – Thanks a lot!

tigressong – Legolas is definitely a stalker *grins*  Thanks a bunch!

Jessie – Hey!  I still remember you, no worries, hehe.  Anyhow, welcome back!  As how did the journal come back to her, Legolas couldn't really just crawl in...  Let's just say he had some help *winks*  I won't tell you anything else though!

MaverickGirl – Yes, it's nice to feel wanted sometimes.  Thanks!

kristal – I'll post as soon as possible.  The next chapter might take a while longer since I'm getting a new beta...  So yeah.

Lady Fae – Lol, I'm sorry!  I hope it's worth the wait though!  And thanks!

The Noble Platypus – Hey!  I can play 'My Heart Will Go On' on the piano too.  And a few 'Lord of the Rings' song.  Anyhow, as for Legolas being there when he could just meet Jessica.  Ya know, makes it a bit more dramatic.  Plus, I wanted Legolas to give Jessica some surprises.    Hope your keyboard survives your pounding, but I DO apologize for making you frustrated!  Sorry and thanks at the same time!

Mickey – Hey!  Thanks a bunch!

leia – Thanks a lot!  And yes, Alan accepts defeat.  I mean, there's not much he can do.  The poor girl LOVES Legolas!

Kristin Riddle – I will update soon!

Ka – I do feel bad for Alan too, but 'where there is love, there is pain'.

Lady Galadriel – Hey!  Legolas is coming, he'll meet EVERYONE ^^  As for how he got to Earth, you'll have to see...

Aiya – I know, I'm glad Alan understood too.  I was going to make him an ass, until I changed my mind.  Anyhow, Legolas shows up in TWO chapters!

Lady-Star – Hey!  I know, Jessica FINALLY told someone after ONE year!  

elf-maiden25 – Thanks a lot!

Racer38 – Legolas shows up in two chapters.  I hope you can wait that long.

Latin4ever93 – Thanks!  I'll update!

Delphine Pryde – Thanks!

Ishiera – Thanks!  Legolas will be here soon, and I know it's a bit boring...  But I hope you'll wait patiently.  I'm just dying as much as you are, wanting to write that part.  Trust me.

Smiley Face – Lol, I just don't want to spoil it for ya.

angelica – Thanks!  I understand that I'll lose some readers, but I don't want to rush the story, you know?  It's kind of hard for Jess to catch him at the corner of her eyes though, after all, he IS an elf.

Gilimirin – Well, Jess will know in two to three chapters.  So I hope you wait patiently...

ellie – Thanks!  I see, well, it's great that you do well in school!  I do all right, but I think I got smarter over the summer, lol.  Fat chance though.  Anyhow, luv and hugs.  Lates!

Roseblade22 – Lol, anyhow, yes, Alan and Jesse made up...  So that's good.  Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter too!  *huggles everyone again ^^*

tourignyne – Yep!  And yes you'll find out later...  Thanks!

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks a bunch!

Lady Arianna – Thanks!  Well, I'm sorry I couldn't wait for your version of this chapter.  I didn't want to wait too long.  Maybe you have MSN or something I can contact you with?  Anyhow, I'm really sorry once again and I hope you'll correct my next chapter!

Siren – They will reunite in two chapters.  That is a promise, even if my chapters have to be twenty pages long (Somehow, I won't be surprise if they were...)  Aww...  Legolas doesn't love me?  *sniffles*  Lol, anyhow, see you two soon!

wingweaver – Thanks a lot!

Telboriel – Yay!  I'm glad you enjoyed 'Elves Are Not Perfect'.  Anyhow, I don't think you've deserted me, no worries.  Computer problems always happen.  Anyhow, thanks!  And yes, I made Jessica extremely miserable so the readers would see the difference when she's away from Legolas and when she's reunited with him.  The difference WILL be quite big.

freaky-girl04 – Thanks!

merrylyn – Yes!  Legolas sent her a Valentine!  And he still remembers about last year!  And yes, talking to plants help sometimes.  As for slow torture, definitely.  Lol, Legolas is EVERYONE's true love   Well, not really.  And great to know Gimli loves this story ^^  Well, you have to admit that the chapter with Jessica and Alan's talk was SLIGHTLY annoying.  Omg, Gimli singing?!  *blinks*

SpiritWulf73 – Thanks!  You have a six-year-old son?  That's so cute *sighs*  It's going to be a long while until I get a son or a daughter, I'm still a child.  I'm honored that it's your son's summer bedtime story, really.  You don't know how happy that makes me ^^

Anaka Greenleaf – Thanks.  Well, I know some people wouldn't enjoy the Titanic song.  I was annoyed at it for a while, I admit.  But it was the only song with the lyrics that fit well for the chapter and the relationship between Jessica and Legolas, so I used it.  Anyhow, thanks again!

Weeee – Thanks a lot!

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thanks!  I'll update soon!  Hugs and bunnies!

Fly Without Wings – Thanks!

Dark Elvish Queen – Thanks!  Some of those feelings are my own.  Yes, for most of you, I might be too young to actually feel that, but I have...  *sighs*  Not pleasant, I tell you.  But anyhow, yes, it's surprising how much Elvish sites you can find online.  I hope you check my story soon!  Thanks!

Cerasi – Legolas will enter the story in two chapters.  Lol, as for his hair short, I don't think so...  You'll understand why later.  And I think we can leave Legolas without a shirt *grins*  Anyhow, I read your story.  Liked it lots!  I even left a review and I do hope you'll update soon!  See you later!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Hey!  It's all right if you don't review chapter two.  Anyhow, I'm glad you enjoyed the story!  And yes, Alan is like Boromir, so that's good.  And definitely, Iris is definitely disappointed...  But she will be even more disappointed when she finds out about Legolas and Jessica...  *grins*

Nevren – Thanks a lot!  I'm sorry for making you cry, but I'm also proud in a way.  It means I actually put enough emotions in there.  But I hope to see you soon!  Later!

Author's Notes: Let me state that I am just as shocked as Jessica is right now.  I have just received ­­**77 reviews** from the last chapter.  Holy...  Trust me when I say I couldn't believe it.  The next chapter is the **_LAST_** chapter that will **_not_** have Legolas...  So...  *grins*  I hope you look forward to Chapter four AND five.  See you all later!

**One last question, in the book, it says Aragorn and Arwen marry on 'Mid-year's Day'.  Is that on June 30th?  (If it is, it's my birthday, bwahaha ^^)**

-Crystal

Wednesday, September 03, 2003


	5. Where Are You?

Chapter 4  
By Crystal

Author's Notes: By the way, for those who are reading 'Instinct of the Heart', I'm sorry, but I will delay that for a while because I want to focus on this story more. But I WILL update it after Legolas shows up in this story because all of you might kill me if I delay this story ..

Oh, and I have a new beta...  Thank you Lady Arianna!

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I clenched my fist as I left Iris' room and put on a fake smile for Iris' mother, who was downstairs. Iris still lived at her parents' house. "Mrs. Wright, Alan and I will be leaving now." Her mom did not know about her and Zach's breakup.

She nodded, "It was nice seeing the both of you again." She smiled and opened the door for us to leave.

I left quickly, scared that I would not be able to hold onto my temper long enough. The moment I got in to car and knew I was out of earshot, I felt anger come to me, "I can't believe Zach cheated on Iris." I almost growled, "All of us women and girls... All we want to do is love and to be loved in return. Is that too much to ask for?!"

Somehow, my mind would always drift back to a certain blond.

Alan laid his hand on my arm, "She'll get over it." He reassured, "True love is not easy to find."

Sighing, I nodded, "Fine." I admitted, "True love is not hard to find. But I rather not have found it, if I were to lose it in such a short time."

Alan raised his eyebrow, "So you regretted?" He asked, I was about to answer when he cut me off, "You are lucky, Jessica. Do not ever regret finding love, even if you have lost it. You don't know when he will come back to you. I believe that Legolas will come back... When you see him, everything will be worth the wait. After all, 'absence makes the heart grow fond', does it not?" He said, a small twinkle in his eyes.

I frowned and sighed afterwards, "For some reason, I think both you and Irene know something I don't..."

He smirked, "Perhaps."

* * * * *

Growling, I pounded the wall, frustration painted on my face. "Who gave it to me?! And if it _is_ him, then why won't he frigging see me?!" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Perhaps it's because he wants to give you a surprise?" Alan suggested and shrugged.

I looked down on my bed and said sarcastically, "Yes, he's going to come knocking on my door tomorrow since it's Valentine's Day and sweep me off my feet." I let out a breath of air and sat down on my bed, right beside a certain green dress and a cloak I had gotten from the Lady of the Woods. I clenched my fist, "This does not make any sense." I mumbled.

"Yes it--"

I cut Alan off, "For all I know, it could be YOU playing this trick on me, and it's not funny at all!" I said, exasperated. "Alan, please stop playing this trick, it's going to kill me someday."

"It's not me!" He protested.

I frowned, "If it's not you, then who can it be?" I snorted, "Legolas Greenleaf from Middle-Earth coming to see me? Puh-leeze." I said, sarcasm dripping. "And I don't have time to ponder over this!" I waved my hands around, "I have to go to Iris to this Cottage thingy with you! And you're all packed up and ready to go tomorrow morning while I'm still not ready!"

I sighed, frustrated and let out another breath, "Sorry Alan, this whole thing with the Middle-Earth reminders is making me insane and grumpy. Carrie and Josh are ready to go too..." I mumbled under my breath, "While I'm spending time with Iris, you and the lovebirds thinking about a certain Elf, Bruce and Irene are going to have a happy, happy Valentine's Day."

Alan snorted under his breath, "I doubt they're going to have a happy, happy Valentine's Day."

Raising my brow, I asked, "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, nothing, nothing... Get packing, will ya?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled, "While you pack, I'll be in the living room enjoying your television. See you later." He waved and without another word, he dodged a slipper that I threw and him and left me alone... In my room. With a two hours to pack my suitcase for a two day trip before I have to leave my house and go to one last spar with Eddie. I promised him one before I left.

Darn it.

I walked over to my desk and took the whole drawer out and was about to dump all ninety-nine origami flowers in a suitcase when I stopped. "Why the heck should I put it in a suitcase?" I asked myself, and then shrugging, I taped a piece of cardboard over the drawer lightly so the flowers wouldn't come out and left it on the floor, "One done," I muttered.

Sighing, I packed a pair of jeans and a turtleneck in case it got too cold and a t-shirt, also another t-shirt and a pair of shorts for sleeping. I also brought a toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, two towels. One for the face and one for drying myself up after the shower.

I packed a few more stuff before I went back to my room and took out 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' and 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' and packed it in my suitcase. Those two books were my favorite ones out of the three, mainly because I was in the story and every time I read something, I would think about that I was doing at the time. Teasing Boromir? Talking to Aragorn? Joking with the Halflings? Speaking with Gandalf? Laughing with Gimli? Or was I kissing Legolas?

What actually bothered me the most sometimes was thinking back and knowing I hadn't spend all my time in Middle-Earth loving Legolas. That was what annoyed me most. For five months I was there and it was not until three months later that I knew I loved him.

Ah well, that's life.

I also packed my collection of Piano CD along with my CD player. I loved listening to the sounds of piano when I read, it brings me a sense of peace. Finally, I closed my suitcase and looked around the room, seeing if I had missed anything and at last, I hanged both the cloak and the dress in my closet. Did I mention that the Leaf of Lórien was still on the cloak?

When I opened the door to the hallway, I could smell pasta and I went into the kitchen. "Thanks," I said as Alan handed me a plate of spaghetti. I sat down and ate very unladylike.

We ate in silence until Alan finally spoke up, "I have one class when you're sparring with Eddie, so I can't pick you up from it. But I'll be able to drive you to class, which starts in about twenty minutes, so you should hurry up." He stated.

"What are you doing when I'm going to be in class?" I asked, stuffing a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth all the while checking out the clock. 12:11.

He shrugged, "I'll be around. Perhaps check the house one last time and get all the suitcases in my car so we don't have to do that tomorrow morning at five o'clock. I'll probably go over to my house and then over at Iris' house."

"You can bring mine down when we leave for my class," I suggested, "Then you can pick up yours and Iris' only. Josh and Carrie are driving themselves, right?"

He nodded.

I stuffed the last forkful of spaghetti in my mouth and chewed it, then swallowed it, "So you're driving me to school, then getting everyone's baggage and then going to class while I walk to swordsmanship and I'll also walk home, right?"

He nodded again.

"Fine. Wait here, I'll go get my books and sword." I stacked the plate in the sink, reminding myself I had to clean it before I left for the trip and went to my room and grabbed my sword and stuffed it at the very bottom of my schoolbag so no one would know, then I stuffed my 'Othello' in my schoolbag along with my notes and paper and stationery.

* * * * *

English was indeed boring today for all we did was reread the play by ourselves and we also had to write an in class essay today, which I might've done horrible in.

As I walked slowly to the dojo, I pondered over tomorrow. We would have to wake up at around four, drive to the ferry and along with our car, go in... Get off the ferry, one hour drive to the windmill cottage, unpack... Then I would go out to the windmills and let the flowers fly.

A smile unconsciously came to my lips as I thought about the flowers.

I began picturing in my mind how Legolas would show up. Perhaps he would cover my eyes and wrap his arms around me and kiss the nape of my neck? Perhaps he would surprise me by stalking me while I walked back to the cottage?

My smile disappeared as I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from my head. What are the chances of Legolas showing on Earth? None. I sighed as reality once again sank in my mind and I was about to look where I was when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around quickly and shook it off.

"Whoa, Jess!"

Eddie. I frowned, "What the heck did you do, grabbing me like that?!"

He looked surprised, "You were just about to walk past me, it was like you were daydreaming or something... I thought you said you would spar with me today before you left for Valentine's Day with Iris and co."

"I did! I was going to spar with you, but I'm not even..." I looked at my surroundings, "Okay, never mind. I AM where I want to be. And for your information, Eddie, I WAS daydreaming." I let him drag me towards the room where we usually sparred.

"About what?" His voice was laced with curiosity, "What, or who," His eyes held a tint of twinkle, "were you daydreaming about?"

I shrugged and answered as serious as possible, "Ah, you know, that Elf Iris has a crush on? Legolas Greenleaf from 'Lord of the Rings'?" He nodded, "Well, I was thinking about him sweeping me off my feet tomorrow on Valentine's Day."

He snorted, "What is with all the people with that Orlando Bloom dude."

This time, I snorted, "I did not say the words 'Orlando Bloom', stupid. I said 'Legolas Greenleaf'." Then I added quickly, "Plus, you know I'm not like Iris. I'm not into fictional characters from books."

_Yeah right, Jessica Hanson. You are crazy about Legolas Greenleaf._

"True. Iris is insane." He sighed, "Shame she's taken."

I blinked, "You're interested in her?"

Eddie's eyes widened, "Shit, I did not just say that."

I smirked, "Oh yes you did. I heard you well." Then I lowered my voice, "Perhaps, if you come with us tomorrow, then you might just be able to ask her out." I did a hand motion, "After all, Zach just cheated on her and they broke up yesterday. Perhaps she needs someone to comfort her."

"Don't play matchmaker here, Jess. You've never done that."

I snorted, "You obviously don't know me well. I've matched one couple together and if I'm not wrong, their either living happily together or they've already married."

"Oh? And who might that couple be?"

"Well, Bor--" I stopped myself, "Boris and Elizabeth." I corrected myself, "You don't know them though." I sighed, and then became serious, "Except if you're really interested in her, give her some space first. I think she's still sad about Zach. Alan is blaming himself because he matched them together..."

_And I'm feeling guilty because I stole Legolas from her._

He looked at me, "Are you serious about coming tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I'm serious. It's just Carrie and Josh, then Alan, Iris and I. Carrie and Josh can share the queen size bed; Iris can take the double... Both you and Alan can take the single and I'll sleep on the couch."

He frowned, "Shouldn't the girl be the one taking the bed?"

"Yes, but I'm no normal girl, so I'll take the couch instead, thank you very much. But are you coming? Because if you are, then meet at my apartment at four thirty in the morning. We're leaving at five o'clock in the morning."

Eddie nodded, "I'll phone you tonight and tell you about it."

"All right."

As we reached the sparring room, Eddie put on his armor while I just did some swings with my sword, once again testing the sword in my hands. I've lost it for a year, and it's better if I get used to it anyhow.

We got better for sparring and once again, I made the first hit, making contact with his sword with a clear ring. I pushed back and advanced again, slicing horizontally, hoping I would catch him, but he had a fast reaction today. "You're not as quick today," Eddie stated.

I nodded, "A lot has been on my mind today," I replied as I swung my sword again where his neck was. He ducked. I bent down and spun around until I met his face, he smirked. I growled softly as I stabbed right through, but he waltzed away, I twisted my body to the right just to miss his blow. Afterwards, I jumped back, putting distance between him and myself.

For the first time since I've returned from Middle-Earth, it felt as if I was about to lose a fight. It was only because thoughts were swirling around my head. They refused to disappear from my head and I didn't have enough strength to push them away either.

A second later, I felt a familiar cold metal on my neck, "I win."

As he pulled away, I stayed in the same position, stationary, as if something was making me stay in that position. And indeed, something was. My memories. For the first time, I couldn't push them away... They were getting more and more on my nerves...

"Jessica?"

I snapped out of it and looked at a worried Eddie in front of me. I forced a smile. "Sorry, I'm fine... like I said, a lot has been on my mind... Sorry this didn't turn out to be a good spar..." I apologized, "I think it'll be better if we stopped here. I wouldn't win any fights today."

He nodded, "I think it's a good idea. I'll phone you tonight after dinner and tell you if I'll come or not. Until then, go home and rest a while. You look pale."

"Thank you..."

I wasn't sweaty at all, so I just packed my sword and gathered all my stuff and walked out the door, not even saying a goodbye to Eddie. As I walked, I only grew more and more frustrated and finally, I couldn't handle it any longer. I punched the brick wall beside me, "Ow f--" My eyes widened as I looked at my fist that was angry red. But what shocked me speechless was not myself punching the walls, which happened every few days. Typical. But I almost _swore_. Swearing.

I shook myself and continued walking in a daze, wondering what happened to me. A sudden fear took me when I thought I was finally forgetting the things that had happened in Middle-Earth. Everything had seemed so real to me, but perhaps my brain would suddenly... It was not possible, was it? I mean, sure, I agree that forgetting those memories would probably be best for me, since I wouldn't have to think about them anymore... But it was part of my life! It was the best part of my life I had ever had...

I continued pondering over my insane ideas and I continued contradicting myself... That is, until a hand pulled me in an alley.

"Shut the fuck up before I slice your throat open."

My eyes widened myself and I scolded myself for not paying attention to my surroundings. I had a knife against my neck and both my hands were pinned down right in front of me. Not good.

I almost cursed.

Why the heck did it have to be this day that this... Ugly, degrading piece of crap had to take me? Why couldn't it be any other day when I was alert and careful about my surroundings? I was thinking of how to get myself out of this mess when I heard a _very_ familiar sound.

I stopped myself from moving and as fast as lightning, an arrow was buried into his hand. It was the hand that was holding the knife. Instantly, he released the knife and without a second's hesitation, I pushed him away from him and I heard his back connect with the opposite brick wall. I pulled the arrow out forcefully, knowing it would hurt less this way... That is, unless a criminal would rather go to the hospital to get it treated, but I doubt it.

I grabbed the bag that was lying on the floor and without looking back; I made a mad dash back to my apartment.

And this time, it was even harder to push the memories and thoughts back... It was certainly the sound of a bow, but that... That familiar sound...

_Legolas... Manke naa lle?  (Where are you?)_

* * * * *

Sorry, I don't have replies to reviews this time...  But I will next time!

Anyhow, Legolas shows up NEXT chapter, so watch out for it!  Other than that, not much more...  I got **62 reviews** for this chapter!  Thank you everyone!

-Crystal

Monday, September 08, 2003


	6. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 5

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the really late update.  I know it's been a week and something, but I just finished reading 'A Walk to Remember' and I started crying and I couldn't get my mind off the story, so I just stopped writing for a few days.  I apologize again, but I felt so sad I just couldn't bring myself to write it...  And if this chapter is too sad, it's because I'm feeling depressed right now...  Thank you for listening.  Oh, and thank you Lady Arianna for being my beta!

In memory of those who died on September 11, 2001.

_Hiro lle hîdh ab 'wanath...  
May you find peace in death..._

*Anything that is not mine is J.R.R. Tolkien's... ^^;;*

I slammed the door close as I got back home and slowly sank down to the floor, my back sliding against the door.  "Mankoi?"  (Why?)  I whispered softly to myself as I hid my head in my hands.  I felt the arrow that was in my hand slip and with a sound, fell down on the floor.

For long moments I sobbed in my hands, my mind once again repeating everything that has happen to me on October the twenty first until March the fourth.  I had healed slowly, until five days ago when I received that Valentine Card.  "Mankoi Legolas?  Why do you have to torture me so?  I've suffered from your loss when I thought I lost you...  Yet now, you reappear.  I am happy, but why...?  Why do you have to hide away from me?  Do you know how much pain you bring me?  I do not know the reason for your hiding..."

Grabbing the arrow from the floor, I looked at it, now in my hands, clutched tightly around my fingers.  "Do you suffer as much as I do, Legolas?  Do you not suffer from our separation too?  If so, why would you not let me look upon you?"  I held the arrow close to my heart as I used the sleeve of my turtleneck to dry my tears, "Éowyn...  it's times like this I wish you were here, telling me what that annoying elf is thinking about."  I sighed.

Then I smiled at the sudden thought of trying to picture Éowyn crouching in front of me.  I pictured her smiling comfortingly, reassuringly.  "I must be going insane, mellonamin...  I can actually picture you like that."  I paused, gathering my thoughts, deciding what I should say, "I've missed, you Éowyn.  Just like I've also missed Boromir, Aragorn, Haldir, Gimli..." I smiled, "You guys were always the ones I talked to when I had problems...  especially with you.  I talked with you so much, Éowyn.  Without you, I feel like I've lost someone dear to me...  You were always like a sister to me.

"It's been one whole year.  Living them was hell, yet saying the words make it sound so much easier.  It took so much of me to push all of you back into my head and yet...  Now...  Nothing can be pushed away anymore.  It seems like there is a reason why it is in my head, but I don't know what it is.  I hope that everything will pass soon, that all troubled thoughts will vanish from my mind."  I sighed quietly, hoping that it would really pass away soon, so I could continue on my normal life, although I would still not be happy.

As my thoughts drifted once away into the lands of Middle-Earth, the phone rang and I bit back a curse.  I stood up and left my arrow on my piano, then grabbed the phone that was hanging on the wall beside the kitchen.  I held the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Jess."

I blinked, "Eddie?"

"Yeah...  Anyhow, my mum just phoned me and I told her about it.  She was--" I sniffled, "Jess?"

I nodded, and awaited his response until I remembered I was on the phone, "yes?"

"Did you just finish crying?"  He asked worriedly.

I felt my eyes widened.  "N-no...  Of course not!"  I stuttered, and then composed myself, "Why would you think so?  Whatever gave you the idea?!"  I asked.  How in the world did he...

"I dunno..." He replied, "You sounded like you just finished crying.  But moving to others things...  My mum was all right with me going with you guys, so I'm coming to.  Where do I meet you again?"

"Four-thirty.  Morning."  I replied.

We chatted for a little while more and finally, he hung up.

I let out a shaky sigh, then stood up and took the arrow that was sitting on the piano, and then finally set it down.  I walked slowly towards my piano stool and sat in it, letting my fingers run across the keyboard and I closed my eyes, setting my fingers where I want them to be.

Then, I let them fly wherever they wanted to.  I felt relaxed as my fingers played the keys slowly, filling the whole apartment with the sounds of the piano.  I breathed contentedly, playing with all the emotions I had, playing with all the strength I had left...

I was exhausted of life...  So much has happened...  And yet, I am still a mere child to most.

For a few minutes, I went over every song I knew by heart, playing with everything I had. Then I wiped the piano keys with a cloth and closed the piano slowly, wiping the dust gathered on top of my wooden piano, as beautiful as the first day I bought it.  I smiled as I wiped it off.  Playing piano always put me in a good mood...  Ironic though, since all the songs I knew by heart were extremely depressing.

After wiping my piano, I stood up and took the arrow and went to my room, placing it down on my bed table.  "Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin...  Diola lle..." I shall treasure your gift in my heart...  Thank you..."

I took off my clothes and put on a large t-shirt, then went to sleep, knowing that if Alan was to come up, he would have the keys to my apartment and that he would have no trouble opening the door.  Slowly, darkness came and I fell asleep comfortably.

* * * * *

When I woke up, it was only one o'clock in the morning.  Suddenly remembering that I didn't take a shower yesterday, I went to the washroom and took off all my clothes and let myself in the shower, letting the hot water clean me.

When at last I stepped out of the shower, I looked at the mirror that was reflecting myself I immediately closed my eyes and looked away.  I wasn't fat, no, but neither did I think I was the image of perfection.  Sighing, I wrapped my green towel around myself and walked toward my room.

_Why does Legolas still love me?  I am no perfection and I know for a fact that he could have just about every she-elf if he wanted...  So why me?  Why a deformed human?_

That is one thing I will never understand about Legolas.  Why did he choose me of all people?  I'm sure if he wanted a human, there are lots that are more beautiful than I am...  Take Éowyn for example...

I shook my head and as I opened the door to my room, cold air hit me.  The first thought that came to my head was 'when did I open the window to my room?'.  The second thought...  I did not even have a second thought, because on the pillow, it lay a rose and a small sheet of paper.

It should have been shocking to me, really.  It should have made me freeze where I was standing and scream, but I didn't.  I was partly expecting it...  slowly, I walked towards the window and closed it.  I was getting cold from the cold air that came in my room and I was only in a towel.  Afterwards, I took the rose up and sat on the bed, the towel securely around me.

I remember fingering the rose gently as I was sitting on the floor after writing the letters...  I was touching them so softly, memorizing how every single silky rose petal felt like.

**_I hope you enjoy the rose and keep it. It is a rare rose of Lady Galadriel that lives on for eternity, until the love between us dies. I would hope that would be never. Happy Valentine's Day, melamin._**

**_-Your ever charming Prince Legolas_**

I closed my eyes, there was more at the bottom and finally, after I've gathered enough strength and determination to read it, I opened my eyes.

**_The rose never died...  When you left, it stayed the way it was, the way it always was.  Amin mela lle, melamin.  Namaarie.  Tenna' telwan.  (I love you, my love.  Farewell.  Until later.)_**

**_-Your only Prince._**

"Legolas...  Amin mela lle...  Tenna' lye omenta au'."  (I love you...  Until we meet again.)  Tears gathered at my eyes, but I refused to let them escape, knowing that sooner or later, I would meet him.  Why he would not see me now...  He had his own reasons.  I would rather see him now, but if he had his own reasons of not seeing me, I was happy to wait, although it would pain me.  But now that I knew he was here and now that I knew I would see him...  The weight on my shoulder seems to have been lifted and I was thankful.

Smiling softly with my eyes closed, I fingered the rose softly, once again tracing every single petal, once again memorizing the size and shape.

And for the first time in a year, I felt complete bliss and I felt utterly happy.

* * * * *

Iris and I watched Eddie and Alan fit the suitcases in the van.  We all thought he was to drive his car, but surprisingly, Alan's mother lent him her van.  When all the stuff was loaded, I climbed into the front of the van and sat down while Eddie and Iris sat in the back.  I bit back a smile.  Perhaps it was wrong to get Eddie and Iris together so fast after Iris' breakup, but Iris deserved someone else.

I sighed quietly and smiled.  The sky was still dark blue and it did not look like it was going to brighten up within a few hours so I had nothing to do.  Suddenly, I felt Alan's hand on mine and I smiled up at him, "Thank you."  I looked at the rose on my lap and I took it in my hands, slowly playing with it again with a peaceful smile on my face.

He nodded his head and smiled back at me.  He had known what had happened.  He came to my apartment at three o'clock and for a long time, we talked once again...  This time, it was not only about me.  We talked about everything.  Surprisingly, we talked about how our childhood was which we had never talked about.  We also talked about untouched subjects...  All the while we talked about Legolas, he had this suspicious smile on his face, although once again, I pushed back from my head.  It probably had to do with him being happy for me.  Yeah, that must be it.

After a good fifteen minutes, I took out my piano CD and stuck it in the CD player in the car.  The sky was still dark and Iris was sleeping, her breathing soft and even.  Eddie was looking at her and I suddenly felt the urge to do something.  Struggling with my arm, I reached for Iris' head and tipped it softly so it was on Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie suddenly looked up, shocked.  After a mere moment, he glared and me and was about to tilt Iris' head back when I spoke up softly, "Don't do that.  Iris is a light sleeper."  I warned.  I turned around, completely happy as I looked at the road in front of me and I saw, from the corner of my eyes, Alan's mouth twitch up into a smirk.  I too, smirked.

Ah, we both knew Iris could sleep through an earth shake.  I let out a soft chuckle and after a while, sighed, "So how's everyone doing?"

Conversations went on and off and when Iris woke up again, the sun was rising.  I thought I would read when the sun rose so I would have enough light, but I was dead wrong.  As the sun rose, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on it...  I also couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if it was Legolas beside me instead of Alan.

The sunrays colored the brightening blue sky from the deepest red to the lightest pink and from the darkest orange to the palest purple.  The clouds were suddenly appearing, and beneath the sun, the grass danced along with the wind as the birds on the trees chirped happily.

I closed my eyes contentedly as the sun warmed my face.  It was beautiful...

Now, this beautiful picture was not missing anything...  Except for an Elf.

I sighed again, my mind drifting over to a certain elf that was a Prince of Mirkwood.  "What are you sighing for, Jess?"  I heard Iris ask.

I shook my head, "Nothing, really.  Just that the scenery is beautiful."  I lied.

"It is, isn't it?  Now, if only the person you loved was right beside you..." She said slyly.  I felt a twitching come to my lips, knowing that she was trying to get Alan and I back together.

Alan suddenly cut in, a sly smile on his face, "Yeah, it would be perfect if the person you loved was right beside you."  I was going to smack him, until he said, "Just like Eddie and you, right?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, they look perfect together, don't they?"  I asked him.

In the backseat, Iris was stuttering and blushing while Eddie was as red as a tomato.

Alan laughed, "Just kidding, man."

The rest of the journey to the ferry was filled with jokes and conversations, so was the journey on the ferry.  Soon enough, we were off the ferry and were once again driving in the car, the four of us joking around.

And I don't think it was only me that thought Iris was relaxed and happy again.  Alan seemed to think so too, and I was glad for my dear friend.

It was already nine o'clock when we got there and we ate breakfast.  I called Carrie and Josh on Alan's cell phone and they told me they were coming.  Halfway through breakfast at Boston's Pizza, Carrie and Josh showed up.  They ordered and we caught up with each other about everything that has happened since the last time we met up, which was nearly a whole month ago.  Carrie and Josh didn't go to the same school as we did, but we did try to meet up once in a while.

"It's such a nice day out today."  Carrie said happily as she leaned into Josh who wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the forehead.

Iris sighed, "You two are so lucky..."

Carrie gave her a sympathetic glance, "I'm sorry...  I won't do it if it's annoying you."

Iris shook her head, "No, it's not that.  I'm over Zach.  Whatever.  His loss and I'm not going to cry over that bastard ever again."

"It's good you're thinking like that," I smiled.

She gave me a sly smile, "So I'm set on finding a new guy.  Carrie's got one and Irene's got one too.  When are you going to get a guy?"

I shrugged, "Guys are just guys, nothing important."  I lied as I sipped my hot water.  "Perhaps you should get yourself a guy before persuading me to get one."

"I was trying to persuade you when I was still dating Zach!"  Iris said, exasperated, "Except you would get annoyed every time I tried."

"That's because she's spoken for."  Alan added.

The whole table immediately turned towards me, except Alan, who had a smirk on his lips as he was eating his pasta.

I growled, "Eat your darned breakfast, Alan."

"So...  Who is it?"  Eddie asked, a look of curiosity on his face, "Never did I know you had a boyfriend...  I always thought you were single and weren't interested in guys for the moment.  In your own words, 'guys are immature idiots that are also ignorant and refuse to admit to their own mistakes'."

"He isn't immature or ignorant though...  And he isn't a stubborn goat like the rest of the male population," I muttered.

"What was that?"  Now Josh too, was smirking.

I shot a glare at him, "I said 'he isn't immature or ignorant.  And he isn't a stubborn goat like the rest of the male population'."

Both Eddie and Josh looked insulted, but Alan cast a glance at me, "Ah, I'm not surprise...  He's a real gentleman and in every way like a Prince."

"So really, Jess.  Who is it?"  Iris asked, growing more interested every moment.

Knowing if I told them the truth, they wouldn't believe it, so I did.  But adding a hint to sarcasm in my voice as I told them, "His name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Northern Mirkwood.  I'm in love with him and he's in love with me."

The whole table rolled their eyes, but Alan smiled.  I glared.  "Ah, so our lovely Jessica Hanson is taken by the Prince of Mirkwood.  How nice."  He said sincerely.

Iris snorted, "Legolas is mine."

I bit my lips, suddenly knowing that if Iris really knew that I was dating Legolas...  Oh lord.  Let us not dwell on the consequences.

Alan seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was, so he abruptly dropped his fork, "I've had enough breakfast.  Let's go see our cottage."  

I shot him a thankful gaze and as I went to pay for the bill, I looked at them.  "Breakfast is on me."

* * * * *

The cottage was indeed beautiful.  It was a mini house...  There were quite a few of those and they were all in the forest.  It would take me around fifteen minutes to drive to where the windmills were.

Once we unpacked everything and got settled down, I took the drawer into the van again.  Everyone was still settling and unpacking.  I told everyone I was going out for a while and Alan gave me his car keys, knowing I could drive.  But I never really did, it was partly because I didn't bother buying a car...With a good bus system and in need of exercise to rid me of my frustration and anger, who needed a car?

When Iris found out what I was going to do, she teased me about it, but I ignored her and Alan just started defending me.  I was thankful once again.

Those fifteen minutes passed fairly quickly, since I was trying to figure out which road I was to take.  But I got there without problem.  I parked my car down and carried the drawer.  I admit it wasn't smart to bring the whole drawer with me.  I really should've dumped all the flowers in a suitcase or something.  But it was too late for that.

The sun was shining brightly, the windmills were moving slowly and I immediately regretted only wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater on top of my tank top.  I ignored the coolness I felt and started walking towards the windmills.  In five minutes, I stood in the middle of a few windmills and I found it peaceful.

I crouched down and took off the tape that taped the cardboard to the drawer.  Then, I held up the drawer...

One by one, the flowers that I had made over the days slowly drifted upwards and fluttered across the sky.  Soon enough, the whole sky was filled with colorful origami flowers and I felt a smile come to my face immediately.  Everything was so perfectly beautiful, but if only...  If only Legolas was here.

I forced myself to keep that thought at the back of my head and I made myself happy by looking at the flowers that was still flying one by one...

It was so peaceful here all of a sudden...  It felt like forever since I had felt so at home...  And if only someone was sharing this with me...  It would be the picture of perfection.  I closed my eyes, willing to imagine Legolas behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

And for a second, time froze.

I forced myself not to open my eyes, because I was afraid everything was going to only be a dream again.  I bit my lips, not knowing what to do...

A pair of hands snaked around my waist in the most familiar way possible and finally, I found myself relaxing into it.  Any thought of it only being a dream vanished into air.  It was too realistic to be a dream...  Too real...  Far too real.

I felt myself being turned around and I kept my eyes closed.  A pair of hands cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead softly.  Then, I felt his lips brush softly against mine the way he had every time.  The instant contact made my whole soul fill with joy and happiness that I had missed and yearned for.  "Melamin...  Open your eyes."

I listened to the beautiful voice that was addressing me and I did what it told me to.  Slowly, I opened my eyes...

Only to be met with the perfect blue eyes.

_Legolas..._

* * * * *

Chapter 5 Review replies

**_Review Replies for Chapter 4_**** (62 reviews)**

lex – Thanks!  Well, have fun with your road trip ^^  See you later!

yuhi – Yeah, it's most likely June 30th.  But anyhow, Jya!

Jorja – Lol, yeah, it's fun sword fighting.  I did sword fighting (Kendo) last year cept I forced myself to quit this year because if I go to that, I won't have time to write, and I'd hate to do that cause writing is the only thing I love doing in life now.  Anyhow, thanks!

Mellon – Hey!  As for surprises, you'll know ^^

Telboriel – Hey!  Well, Legolas enters the picture in this chapter, or the next chapter, depending how you see it.  Anyhow, see you later!

Smiley Face – Hey!  Well, I'll see you soon!

MaverickGirl – Hey!  It's getting good between Alan and Jess too.

Nevren – Lol, I can't wait until he shows up too.  I'm deciding what he'll say next.  And there goes Galadriel's rose.  Lol, anyhow, here's your chapter!

saturndragon – Thanks a lot!  I want her sword too, lol.

Cormak3032 – Thanks!  I'll post again soon.

Rori – Hey!  Yeah, I can play 'Lord of the Rings' song.  I actually bought the whole book for $23.95 CAN at Tom Lee.  It's not really big, but I have fun playing it.  Lol, good luck ending up in Middle-Earth!

Lady Fae – Hey!  Yeah, I guess they count differently in Middle-Earth, but I think I'll just stick to June 30th, or 'Midyear's Day'.  See you soon!

DevilWench – Of course I love to twist people's hearts!  What's the use of writing if not that?  *grins*

Jessie – Hey!  Yay!  You're a regular reader!  I'm happy to think that you like this story.  See you soon!

Lady-Star – Hey!  I MIGHT, I might not, considering how things are going now.  But if Iris ends up with Eddie (I'm doing this as I go along), then I think I have another girl to fall in love with Legolas and try to steal him from Jess.  I don't know...  Anyhow, see you later!  And yes, you are probably write with Galadriel or Gandalf ^^

Melia – Hey!  Thanks!  I know, I've read Tara's 'Protector' up to chapter twenty-something and I'm about to reread it again because I haven't for a while.  Anyhow, see you soon!

TitanicHobbit – There might be Iris crushing on Legolas...  But if Eddie and Iris end up together, then that's crossed out.  And of course Legolas loves Jessica!

DrowningSin32 – Hey!  Thanks a lot...  Yeah, school is exhausting me out.  I usually only need four hours of sleep, but even six is not enough for me now.

Hellish Kitten – Thanks!

Cerasi – Lol, I think Legolas won't have such a physical change...  For later reasons.  But anyhow, see you soon!

LalaithoftheBruinen – Hey!  Well, I'll update soon!  Hugs and bunnies!

Niffers – Hey!  Lol, I'll update soon.  Thanks!

ka – Legolas IS coming soon.  Anyhow, HE'S STALKING HER!!!  Lol.  See you later

Tigressong – Lol, I think you are the only one that likes him with dark hair.  I mean, he's not bad with dark hair, but he's definitely better with blond .  I think Iris won't be causing MUCH trouble...

Siren – Omg, I'm sorry!  *hugz Siren*  I'm sure Legolas loves you.  Right Legolas?

The Noble Platypus – Yes, MORE DRAMATIC!  Lol, they get reunited...  Anyhow, see you later!

Water Fire Girl – Thanks!  I'll update really soon, I hope.

Kyma – Hey.  Lol, school sucks .

Daughter of the King – Hey!  Well, see you soon!

Ishiera – Hey!  Did you want a chapter sent to you or the update sent to you?

leia – Hey!  I'll update soon!  Later.

Latin4ever93 – Hey.  I'll update soon ^^

tourignyne – Well, I'll update soon!  The answers will come…

Delphine Pryde – Hey!  They'll meet up soon enough.

Lady Galadriel – Hey.  As for him knowing Legolas, you'll have to see, won't you?  *grins*

Fly Without Wings – Thanks!

mysticaleopard – Lol, I'm really happy you LOVE the story *grins*  Anyhow, I've added you to the mailing list, so I'll see you really soon!

Gilimirin – Thanks!

merrylyn – I think Jessica's going to start going insane.  I'll update soon!

elvinstar1180 – Thanks!

Nutty_Jedi – Hey.  Lol, Alan doesn't have feelings for her...  Probably not anyways.  I'll update soon.

Luindae – Hey.  I know it's boring, but this is getting better *sighs*  I'm really sorry the Legolas is coming so slow, but I didn't want to rush it or anything.

Fluff Writer – Lol, if you murder me, I can't post my stories .

Roseblade22 – hey!  *Huggles Haldir very long*  *Huggles Legolas very long...*  *Huggles Jack...*  *time passes*  *Huggles Will*  *Days passes* Finally...  *Huggles Rose*  *Millenniums passes*

Kitty – Thanks!

Leo Cole – Thanks!  I'll update soon, I promise.  What is your nickname on ff.net?  Because you're not signed in...

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Hey.  Well, I've been thinking about that question, but I think it'll be the same in Middle-Earth and on Earth.  Cause it's been five months she's been in a coma and five months she's been in Middle-Earth...  So yeah.  Anyhow, I'll explain eventually!

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever – Thanks!

LOTR-Freak – Hey!  Yeah, I think everyone's life has been hectic since school started.  Anyhow, see you!

TwinkieFreak – Hey.  Anyhow, thanks for the emails and stuff!  See you soon!

elfluvr777 – Hey!  Thanks a lot, I'll update as soon as I can.

Nelsy – Thanks!  Yeah, I think it's too long, but at the same time, I didn't want to rush it.

Falon_fic_writer – Hey!  I'm going to work on this more than 'Instinct of the Heart' because I simply have more inspiration for this story, but I will update 'Instinct of the Heart' when I'm inspired, which I feel is soon.

Youko Demon – Hey!  Thanks a lot, well, I hope you don't get fired!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Thanks!  School is making everyone's schedule hectic, especially mind.  Anyhow, see you.

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!

ellie – Hey!  Yeah, I spend my summer reading books and fanfics, but I got smarter for SCIENCE.  Science of all subjects, lol.  McDonald's?  I think it's too fattening .  luv and hugs.

Lightning Rain – Thanks!  Yeah, 'Crimson Stains' is the first story I've been so serious and put so emotions in, then there was 'Elves Are Not Perfect' and now 'Until We Meet Again'.  So I'm glad you like them!

**_Review Replies for Chapter 5_**** (85 reviews)**

TitanicHobbit – Hey!  You saw it AGAIN?  Dang you!  Anyhow, I'm sorry for not updating for a week!  My week's been hectic and I have a two test and a quiz coming up.

Siren – Hey!  *smiles at the two*  I'm glad you guys are good with each other *grins*

Mellon – Thanks again!

Little elfling – I'll try to update as soon as possible.

The Merry Murderess, Kitta – Hey!  I'll try and update soon!

The Hobbit Ivy – Lol, I'm really sorry!  I'll update soon!

MaverickGirl – Thanks!

Handy the Bloody Angel – Thanks.  Yeah, well, everything happens for a reason in my story .  Well, not EVERYTHING.  But most.  Anyhow, see you soon!

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thanks!  Hugs and bunnies!  See you soon!

suziefox – Thanks!  If I was Jess, I'd scream bloody murder cause Legolas was hiding .

DevilWench – Thanks!  *hugz*  See you soon!

merrylyn – Lol, blondie appears!  Yay!  Anyhow, see you soon...  And her friends knowing stuff?  I think so too ^^

LOTR-Freak – hey!  I'm great you like her personality.  Thanks a bunch!  You don't know how you made my day!

The Noble Platypus – Thanks!

Delphine Pryde – Thanks!  I'll update soon!

Mystic Lady Fae – Hey!  Well, I hope this is good enough for you!

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!  I brought him back!

yuhi – Hey!  Thanks!

Smiley Face – Hey!  I said he's be in THIS chapter .  But I'll update soon!

Willow B – Thanks!  A lot!  Later!

TwinkieFreak – Hey!  Lol, well, I'll be glad if you scream around or do a silent cheer ^^  See you later!

Jorja – Yeah, here he is!

Nevren – Hey!  Thanks!  I said THIS chapter ^^  But anyhow, see you soon!

elvinstar1180 – Thanks!  See you soon!

ka – Thank you!  Anyhow, I'll see you soon!

Jessie – hey!  Haha, well, I have two test and a quiz next week, so I'm screwed up too.  Ttyl!

Maqueden*Evenstar – Thanks!

Sparxlie Pixie – Hey!  Haha, see you later.

xoulblade – See you later and thanks!

Rane – Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can.  Thank you.

starryeyed – And yes, we get to see Legolas this chapter!  As for him getting to Earth or taking her back, you'll have to see ^^ See you!

tourignyne – Hey!  Lol, I'll update soon.  There are quite a lot of good stories on ff.net, actually.

Ishiera – Hey!  Thanks!  Ciao.

Aiya – Hey!  YOUR Legolas?  *blinks*  Lol...  OUR Legolas, you mean .;;  Anyhow, lol, see you later!

Karone Evertree – Well, I'll see you soon, although it'll suck with you for the next month.  See you later!  And yes, it'll be lovely if Legolas came to MY doorstep on Valentine's Day.  I'd squeal .

lex – Lol, yes you're a greedy one, lol.  Kidding.

darkangelskiss – Thanks!

tigressong – Hey!  Lol, I have absolutely no sanity left...  I think.

Falconficwriter – Hey!  Thanks a lot!  See you next chapter!

Melia – Thanks.  Legolas is here, in this chapter!  
elfluvr777 – Diola lle [Thank you].  Anyhow, thanks!  You've absolutely made my day with your review ^^

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Ah yes, I've corrected that.  Anyhow, Legolas is HERE!  And well, if I was Jessica, I would rather forget about Middle-Earth too...  I mean, knowing about it yet never able to reach it...  That sucks.

Tinania Lindaleriel – Thanks!

Fly Without Wings – Well, Legolas has always been watching Jessica...  .;;

Luckiest Starz – Thanks!

cherry – Thanks.  I'll try to keep updating really soon.  It's usually updated within a few days now that school started...  But yeah.  See you soon!

charlie – Thanks!  Excited AND pissed?  Uh oh .

Vampiress-Alexiel – Thanks!

Lady-Star – Hey!  Yeah, I can't believe I have so many reviews either.  Thanks!

Elerrina – Hey.  Of course he shows up after that!

Latin4ever93 – Thanks!

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever – Thanks!

Lady Galadriel – Hey!  Well, I won't answer your questions cause they'll be answered soon, and I don't want to spoil it ^^

Lightning Rain – Hey!  Thanks, yeah I get the idea.

jo – Actually, yes this idea is from that.  You're not a freak, lol.  See you later!

Crystallline – Hey!  Lol, and yes, I can tell your name is Crystal too ^^

wingweaver – Hey!  Thanks a lot and I'll see you later!

Emma – Thanks!

frith – I've added you to the mailing list.

Jen Drake – Thanks!

Roseblade22 – Hey!  I was going to see 'Once Upon a Time in Mexico' yesterday, but I didn't.  Shame.  But WHAT?  Johnny Depp gets his eyes spooned out?  *Shudders* Now I'm having second thoughts about seeing it.  Group hug!!  *Hugs Rose, Will, Haldir, Jack and Legolas*  Wuv you guys!

Marie the Black Rose – Hey!  Well, I'll write really soon.  See you!

Rori – It's kind of hard for Jessica to pinpoint where Legolas was by the sound of the bow, and plus, elves have this thing...  If they don't want to be seen, they won't be seen...  And another plus, she was scared out of her wits, being dragged into an alley by, quoted from Jessica Hanson, an 'ugly, degrading piece of crap'.  Thanks for the review!

soul – So do we all .  I'll update soon so you won't kill me.

em the elf – Lol, I'm a hopeless romantic too, haha.  But anyhow, see you later!  And I WANT A LEGOLAS ACTION FIGURE!!! ..  Bye and thanks!

chibi-mairi – Hey!  Thanks, well, she gets to see Legolas now...  So yah.

LegolasLuvr – Thanks!  See you later!

Author's Notes: This was added after I wrote the whole chapter.  I might not continue for another two weeks, seeing now that I'm emotionally wrecked.  I'm really sorry for this and I apologize a lot...  But my ex-boyfriend's been an ass to me, and I'm sick and tired of life...  No I'm not going to commit suicide.  Unless I get an accident, I'll be fine and I'm just taking a rest for two weeks...  For those of you who don't read author's notes...  READ THIS.  Oh, and I'll start as soon as possible when I have my life back on track, and my brothers...  Both of them, real and fake.  My real brother needs anger management, I'm serious.  He can't control his anger...  And my fake brother, although he's like a brother to me in every way, he's just been dumped by his girlfriend...  And he's clearly depressed.  I'm sorry for everything...  But I will get my life back on track as soon as possible.  That is a promise.  Thank you for reading this...  Hope you all enjoyed it!

One very last thing, for those who want to actually read what's going on in my life, I have a xanga page.  My username's clearcrystalglobe and if you want the link to it, just look in my profile.  Thanks.

**Read this Author's Notes.  Important.**


	7. Home Is Where You Are

Chapter 6

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Well, first off, I'm fine again and I'm shocked at myself for my fast recovery emotionally.  Usually it takes me so much longer.  But yep, I'll continue writing this story.  Secondly, I would like all of you to know that I made a website and I'd like it if I would be able to chat with my readers on the forums or something like that, so if you signed up on my forum, that would be greatly appreciated.  http: // w w w . angelfire . com / anime4 / clear_crystalglobe / (erase the blanks)  Look at the fanart section to see my new drawing of Legolas and Jessica ^^

Once again, I thank my beta Lady Arianna.

*We all know who this belongs to...^^;;*

It had been long since I had laid my eyes on him, but he had not changed, not the slightest bit.  I looked at him and traced his jaw slowly, hoping this was not a dream and that Valar would not be so cruel.  More joy filled my soul as I saw the happiness in his eyes and I knew in my eyes, the same thing would show.

Suddenly, I felt his arms wrapped around me and embrace me fiercely, "Legolas..." I hid my head in his neck, snuggling up close to him, "Oh Valar I've missed you so much..." My eyes blurred yet again and I scolded myself silently...

"I have too..." He said, pulling away and kissing my forehead.

I hid my head in his neck and snuggled up closer to him again, brushing my lips on his neck, "Nae saian luume'..."  (It has been too long.)

"Amin sinome." (I am here.)

"Saes...  Saes uumuva lembuva amin au'..." (Please...  Please do not leave me again...) I whispered quietly, holding onto him as if my life depended on it.

"Amin il'lembuva." (I will never leave you.)  I felt him pull away from my embrace slowly and I too, left my arms dangling at my sides, "Cormamin lindua ele lle..." (My heart sings to see thee...) He cupped my face, once again brushing his lips against mine, "Amin mela lle, melamin."  (I love you, my love.)

I smiled softly, "Amin mela lle..." And it was then that I really looked at him.  Tears gathered at the brim of my eyes, threatening to fall, but I ignored it.

Legolas smiled softly and used the back of his hands to brush away the tears, "Avo nallo, melamin...  Amin sinome..."  (Do not cry, my love...  I am here...)

"They are tears of happiness..." I replied, and then finally looked at what he was wearing.  He was wearing and I quirked an eyebrow at his clothing, "Lle maa... quel."  (You look... good.)  Then I frowned, "Now will you tell me where you got your clothes?  They look familiar, yet I cannot place my finger on it..."

Legolas was dressed in a dark blue hooded sweater and a pair of fading jeans.  His hair was tied up in a low ponytail, covering the very tip of his ears.  May I add that he looks _extremely handsome?  Well, he is.  He grinned, "Well, you shall find out soon enough, melamin."  I smiled slyly, then wrapped my arms around him and tugged on his elastic.  He gave me a look of disapproval and I ignored it._

"Now..." I embraced him close again, "I want to know everything that has happened when I...  left.  I want to know how everyone was and is...  How in the world did you manage to get here anyhow?!"  I looked straight into his eyes that were looking down at me. "And why didn't you just meet me when you gave me the card?  Couldn't you just have waited at the coffee shop?  And I knew you were there when you gave me the sword, I _knew_ it.  I felt your eyes, how Alan managed to not see you is beyond my understanding..."

A small smirk was on his face, "I just wanted to give you a surprise."

"And you think it's funny to have me crying all the time?  I was thought I was going insane!  If it hadn't been for Alan taking care of me--" I stopped, "Wait."  I blinked a few times, letting my thoughts connect together.  I narrowed my eyes, "Alan was helping you, wasn't he?"

He gave me a kiss, "I think it would be better if we went back to the cottage and talked, melamin."

I sighed, "It better be good, Heruamin."  (My Lord.)

He smiled and I felt my legs turn into jelly, "Let us go."

I nodded and felt his arm around my waist as he drew me close.  I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked together, the origami flowers near our feet, barely moving anymore and I smiled.

_Perhaps these legends are actually real..._

"How have you been, melamin?"  He asked me.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow again, "Since you have been stalking, no, following me for the past week, I think you know how I am doing and since Alan has been talking to you, you know how I am doing."

He shook his head, "I have never talked to Master Alan, actually."

"How is that?"

"You shall find out later, Jessica."  He pinched my cheek teasingly and I stuck out my tongue.  "But I shall tell you of everything...  Everything after you..." He gulped uneasily and I put my hand on his arm, "after you left."  He finished.

I nuzzled my nose to his neck, "I am here, alive and safe...  Do not worry..."

Legolas looked to the horizon, as if in deep thoughts and I would not be the least surprise if he was.  As a matter of fact, I would be surprised if he wasn't.  "After you left...  I almost faded.  If not for Aragorn, Gimli, Mithrandir, Haldir, Boromir and Lady Éowyn, I would have stepped into the Halls of Mandos long ago.  And if not for your voice I heard in the air, I would have lost all hope.  But when we grieved for you, four days after your death...  I heard you whisper words to me.  I did not know whether they were real or not, but I had thought of them as your words...  And I whispered it back."  He closed his eyes as if he were in pain.  "Aragorn called you 'Jessica Hanson of the Northern Mirkwood'."

I smiled, silently thanking Aragorn, but at the same time, I bit my lips, "It was I...  It was I that whispered you those words and I had heard your voice in return.  I thought it was too good to be true.  That day..." I gulped, "I..."

"Go on."  He said, urging me on.

I stopped, "I know...  you shall be utterly angry at me when you hear this...  But you deserve to know."  I stopped and brought up my left hand, then showed him my wrist.

"Mani marte?"  (What happened?)  He asked, looking at my wrist, studying them.  Suddenly, shock was in his eyes and I knew he had figured it out, "Mankoi?  Mankoi lle uma tanya?"  (Why?  Why did you do that?)

I bit my lips, and then looked at him straight in the eye, "Because I no longer had the will to live."  I answered truthfully.  "Without you, I am nothing.  Without you, life is nothing...  I..." I stopped, "I was a coward...  I tried to kill myself to rid myself of the pain in my heart."

For long moments, he was silent, looking at my wrist, his eyes intense.  Finally, I spoke with my eyes on the ground, "Amin hiraetha..."  (Forgive me...)

"There is nothing to forgive, melamin..." He tilted my head up with his hand, "Jessica..."

"Uma?"  I asked quietly.

He studied my eyes silently for a few seconds, "I do not wish to leave you again..." He started.

"Nor I."  I replied.

He kissed my forehead softly, "That is why, we must settle this..." He embraced me close and spoke, "I would follow you until the end of Middle-Earth, you know of this...  There is a group of people waiting for us in Middle-Earth, awaiting my return..." I knew he was choosing his words carefully and I felt all of a sudden nervous, "But if you do not wish to return there..."

I frowned, knowing what he suddenly meant, "If I do not wish to return to Middle-Earth, and then you are willing to stay here..."

He nodded.

I felt sadness creeping to my heart, knowing he would indeed do that for me.  We would not be able to live a second separation.  He was giving up all he ever knew to be with me, he was giving up his world, his family, his friends, and his kingdom...  Just for a girl.  A girl he had known for five months.

But I felt happiness, knowing he loved me so much.  I looked into his eyes and cupped his cheek, brushing my lips against his for a soft kiss, "I wish to go home..."

Sadness settled in his eyes, "Then I shall stay with you."

For a second, I was confused before I understood that he misunderstood me. I smiled softly, "Home..." I started, "Home is where my love is, my friends are, my family is, and where I miss...  Home is with Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Éowyn, Haldir, Arwen...  Home is with you, Legolas."

Legolas was clearly confused.

I smiled up to him, "My home is no longer here, melamin...  Home is where you are, where you wish to be.  I will not be so cruel as to make you stay in a world where Elves are nothing but a childhood story...  I will not make you stay here with a race that I, myself is sick of...  Do you understand?  My home is no longer here, it is in Middle-Earth..."

He looked shocked for a second, and then he finally spoke, "So you are telling me you are willing to leave everyone you know...  Your family and your friends...  For me?"

I shook my head and smiled, "It is not only for you, silly.  But yes, I am willing to leave everything I have come to know, for Middle-Earth..."

He laughed softly and swung me around happily and I clung onto him for dear life shouting his name.  Finally, he put me down, "Diola lle, melamin."

"There is nothing to thank me for."  I replied, smiling.  "Amin mela lle..." I said.

"Amin mela lle ner." (I love you more.) He grinned.

We walked in complete and comfortable silence for a few minutes, approaching the cottage, but then, I looked at him, asking a question I had on my mind, "When are we leaving, Legolas?"

"For Middle-Earth?"  He asked.  I nodded, "Within a month's time..."

I let out a breath softly as he raised his eyebrow at me, "I...  I wish to leave on March the fourth..." His eyes looked painful for a second and I put my hand in his arm comfortingly, "Legolas..."

He forced a smile at me, "Your death still is a shadow in my mind, even if you are standing with me right now."

"I know...  I know it is.  I wish I could have told you so you needn't be so sad, but if I had...  Then I would not have gotten to save Haldir.  You were too stubborn."  I replied.

"Amin sinta..."  (I know...) He looked ahead; the cottage was only a minute's walk away, "Let us speak to your friends, then."

I nodded, "Let's...  But be warned...  One of them is--"

I was cut off as Legolas give me a smirk, "Yes, I am aware of that.  I have been warned before, do not worry."

Before I could ask what he meant, he dragged me towards the car.

* * * * *

His hands found mine as we walked towards our house and as I opened the door, I was shocked to meet the faces of both Irene and Bruce.  "What...  What are you two doing here?  I thought you had somewhere else to go!"

Bruce smirked, "Well, hello to you too, Jessica.  And you, Lego.  We will be leaving soon...  Just had to drop of a certain guy to his 'mela'." (Love) He rolled his eyes at that.

"Master Bruce, Lady Irene" Legolas nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you."

"What in HELL's name is going on in here?  If I don't get an explanation, I am sending all of you off to hell."

Alan smirked at my language, "Looks like Jessica is back."

I slapped my hand to my mouth, "Tell me I did _not just say that."  I looked at Legolas, who had his eyebrow in a complete perfect arc._

A crash on the floor made me forget about my 'swearing' and I found myself looking at Iris, who was staring at Legolas, stuttering.  Eddie was beside her, also staring disbelievingly.  At the same time, Carrie and Josh appeared from their room, also staring at Legolas, their mouths dropping on the floor.

I bit my lips and coughed softly, getting the attention of all, "Umm...  This...  Heh, this is Legolas Greenleaf...  And he..."

Alan coughed loudly and cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.  From the corner of my eyes, I saw Legolas raise an eyebrow once again.  Alan smirked, "May I present to you, Prince Legolas Greenleaf and Jessica Hanson of the Northern Mirkwood."

Iris shook her head, "What the _fuck are you talking about, Alan?"_

Alan went on, as if not hearing Iris, then grabbed the both of our hands and dragged us towards a room.  He made us sit on the bed, and then he disappeared through the door, just to appear a second time, this time with Irene and Bruce on his heels.  Just as the five of us was in the room, he closed the door with a slam, then locked it and smiled at me.  "Well, I do think our princess here deserves a few answers."

I narrowed my eyes, "Am I the only one who was oblivious to your plans?"

Alan smiled, "Nope, of course not!  Did you not see the look of surprise and shock on the faces of Iris, Eddie, Carrie and Josh?"

I clenched my fist, "I mean in here."

Irene spoke up, "Yes you are."

"Why?"  I asked sadly, but also angered to some point, "Couldn't you just have told me so I didn't have to go through so much?"

"For that," Bruce said dryly, "You would have to blame Irene."

Irene crossed her arms, "I beg your pardon?  I just wanted them to have a very romantic meeting, which, I have no doubt, they did."

Legolas' eyes shone brightly with happiness as he wrapped his arms around me, "That, we did have."  He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Irene 'aww'ed, "Now isn't that sweet."

I raised my eyebrow at Irene, "Now would you all tell me what happened?"

Legolas' arms tightened around me as he looked at me, "Well, that happened when I could no longer stand the thought of leaving you...  Haldir, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen, and Éowyn finally dragged me to see Mithrandir..."

* * * * *

Nutty_Jedi – Hey!  Well, I AM learning how to sword-fight, but I don't know if what I'm learning is what you have on your mind.  I learn Kendo, Japanese bamboo sticks, yeah.  But yeah, I quit, mainly because I don't have enough time, and my ex-boyfriend is in the same class (I met him there, then started talking to him in school).  Anyhow, YES!  POTC was wicked, and so was 'Once Upon a Time in Mexico'...  Well, it was so bloody though...  And I was shocked when I heard Johnny Depp swear.  I was like, 'huh?'.  Anyhow, yep.  See you later!  Lol, don't we ALL love Legolas?

Anaka Greenleaf – Hey!  Well, I'm updating again, and I'm STILL going through stuff, but it's easier to handle, so I'll update, and if it gets in my way, I'll just leave a note for you all.  See you later!

merrylyn – Lol, I WILL make Jessica smack Legolas' head...  *grins*  And I'm fine now, thank you for the support.  Ah, if only I could find that guy right now and if only he was as good as Legolas...  *sighs dreamily*  lol.  See you later!  And thanks!

yuhi – Well, it's way less than two weeks...  Not even a week!  So I'll see you soon again!

Smiley Face – Hey!  Well, it's not exactly back to NORMAL, for I don't know what normal is for my life, but it's bearable now.  Well, I don't exactly know how Iris should react...  So I'll need the reviewers' help.  Answer the question at the very end of this chapter!  Thanks!

The Merry Murderess Kitta – Hey!  Thanks, I'm a hopeless romantic too, lol.

Luckiest Starz – Thanks!  Lol, well, it's less than even one week now, so I hope you'll be able to handle that .

Mellon – Thanks *big huge hug* Thanks a lot ^^

Aranel – Yeah, life gets draining and f*cked up once in a while.  Well, I don't think I'll ever forget to write or my reviewers, because literally, you guys are the only thing I'm living for.  I just want to write and make reviewers happy, and I want to become a writer when I grow up and maybe find someone that I love and loves me back.  Easy to say, but hard to do *sighs*.  Wish me luck on my goal tho .  See you!

MaverickGirl – Hey!  Well, if you need an ear, I'm always here.  Just email me ^^  See you later!

Jorja – Thanks, see you later!

Willow26 – Well, I'm still deciding how Iris should react...  So I don't know yet.  See you later and thanks!

Siren - *huggles Siren and Legolas* Thank you for the review!  Later and I hope you get better soon, Siren.

The Noble Platypus – Thanks a lot.  Yeah, I listen to piano music, as a matter of fact, I'm listening to Debussy's 'Clair de Lune'.  It's really nice and soothing ^^ Anyhow, see you later!

Passion Lover – Thanks!  Well, I'll update soon.  And yes, I dream of Legolas all the time *grins* Well, it helps thinking how I'm going to write my next chapter, so yep.  And I LOVE that song 'What a Wonderful World'.  .  Anyhow, see you later!  I haven't seen 'Bruce Almighty' yet, but I'm hoping to rent it soon.  And I'm probably renting 'Anger Management' as well.  I need some happy stuff in my life.  See you!

Crystal Moon Magic – Hey!  Well, see you next chapter!

Lady-Star – Yep, they finally meet!  Yay!  Love is beautiful, yes...  See you later, and everything's working as good as it can.  I think.

Hellish Kitten – Hey!  I know you hate cliffies, but there's another one on this one .  Sorry!  But I'll try to update faster.  See ya!

Lady Fae – Hey!  Thanks a lot, and I'll try to hope, though sometimes life seems so dark it's just a waste of time to hope...

MissJedi – Hey!  Thanks a lot.

Ishiera – Hey!  Well, I'll remind myself that.  See you later!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Heya!  Lol, well, you seen that Alan has a part in this chapter, but you'll have to see what part since Legolas says he hasn't talked to Master Alan yet .

ka – Hey!  Thanks!

Jessie – 'A Walk to Remember' was so depressing, so sad, but it has actually happened to a lot of people.  Well, the origami flower concept, it's a legend.  If you fold ninety-nine origami flowers and set it where the windmills are, then your true love will appear.  And Iris told her about it.  See you later!

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks a lot.  I'll see you later!  And nice quote ^^

Daughter of the King – Thanks.  See you later!

Delphine Pryde – Hey!  Thank you ^^  Hehe, yep Legolas is back!

Ridea – Lol, cliffhanger!  Lol, see you later.

Kitty26 – Thanks ^^

Lady Galadriel – Of COURSE he's going to be in the next chapter!  *grins*

tourignyne – Yay!  Legolas came!  Thanks a bunch ^^

lex – Thanks a lot.  Bad stuff seem to happen to me all the time *sighs*

Fluff Writer – Thanks!  I don't know if I'm a beautiful person, it seems like I'm more of a selfish person, always telling my problems to everyone when some has even worst problems than me...  I don't know *sighs*  But thanks ^^

Maqueden*Evenstar – Will Turner?  Lol...  Okie .  See you later!  *hugs*

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thanks.  See you later!

TitanicHobbit – Yeah, I did stop at the worst place possible...  lol.  Well, now you won't have to wait ^^ So see you later!  
Fly Without Wings – Yep, Legolas is back!

blu-eyed-belle – lol, sorry for the cliffhanger, but eh...  Well, life's bearable now, although I don't know how long that'll last and how long until I breakdown, but that's life.  See you later!

misscarlet1225 – Thanks.  Yeah, guys are a pain in the rear, but yep.  See you later!

Melia – yep, he came back.

Aiya – Thanks, and you might be right about the suspicion, I don't know what it is, but you might know ^^  See you later, perhaps you'd like to tell me so I can think about it?  *shrugs*  But see you later!  And thanks.

Bluesky – Hey!  Well, I hope you get internet at your house really soon.  Lol, well, I'm glad your falling for one of my character, but you know what?  If you want, I can make a new character in the story and pair him up with her...  I've been thinking about it, and now that you say you're falling for him, why not use your name and I'll make a character?  Well, it's really up to you, but if you'd like it, email me or something.  See you later!  *hugs*  And yes, depression sucks.  Although the first time was way harder to handle...

em the elf – Hmm...  Legolas action figure?  Really?  Hehe, I might think of getting one, but is ebay trustworthy?  Anyhow, see you later!  *hugs*

DrowningSin – Hey!  Yeah, I had to stop there...  I love the wind, but I love the rain better...  my friends think I'm insane for loving the rain for some really odd reason .  And I hate the sun.

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever – Thanks!  See you later.

Lightning Rain – Thanks!  
Donnamira – Thanks.  Lol, I just love cliffhangers ^^

Cerasi – Thanks!  *hugs*  Hope you get over your depressing day soon!  See you later!

gangsta's brat – Lol, see you later!  And thanks!

Kyma – Hey.  It's Legolas, lol.  My self-esteem is...  Low.  But yeah.  See you all later!  
DevilWench – Well, I took a long time, but I couldn't stand not writing, so I wrote.  See you later!  
Kellyn Smith – Lol, I hate it when other people writes cliffhangers, but I love writing them ^^  See you later!

ellie – Thanks.  They aren't worth it, I know...  But it's just so frustrating...  Argh, I want to wring his neck...  Then kill him.  Lol!  McDonald's IS fattening!  And I'm FAT!  *cusses*  lol.  I hope you really get better soon *a thousand hugs*

Roseblade – Hey!  *huggles Rose forever too*  And yes, Legolas is romantic ^^  Well, this is before Thursday, so yeppers.  I probably won't update until Saturday...  So I'll hopefully see you then.  See you later!  *huggles Rose, Jack, Will, Haldir and Legolas*  Wuv you all ^^

Ash – Hey.  I hope you enjoy this chapter then ^^  See you later and thank you.

Oswari!!! – Hey!  Thanks ^^

Telboriel – Yep, Legolas is back.  Thanks a lot!  
Youko Demon – Thanks a lot.  It's fine if you haven't reviewed for a while ^^ I'll see you soon.  ^^

aeneas – Thanks a lot!  I'll see you later!

Latin4ever93 – Lol, I love happy endings too, so yep ^^  See you later, and I'll be sure to let you know.

Author's Notes: **61 reviews **for this chapter!  I know a lot of you will kill me for leaving it there, even my beta couldn't believe it .  But eh...  CLIFFHANGER!  Lol.  Anyhow, see you all soon and thank you for everything!  By the way, I watched 'The Core' last night...  It was...  Scary .  lol.  Not scary, but so much suspense!  Now I'm waiting for 'Radio' to come out on theaters and I'm waiting for the Special Edition of 'The Two Towers'.

And I noticed I haven't said this in a long while.  If you wish to be on the mailing list (I send an email to you every time I update), leave your email somewhere in your review or email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com.  See you later!

**Another question for my beloved reviewers...**

**How should Iris act?  Happy for Jess but sad for herself?  Absolutely pissed off that Jess never told her?  About to steal Legolas for herself because she's in love with him?  And any suggestions welcomed!**

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, September 21, 2003


	8. You Don't Understand

Chapter 7

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Hey everyone!  **Please read this**.  Anyhow, as some of you know, I have a website and I will tell you this... I'm putting up my ideas for new fics there, so if you want to check it out and give me some suggestions or anything, please go check it out there.  http : // www . chatarea. com / CrystalSnowflakesForum. f44290

*We _all_ know that anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belong to J.R.R. Tolkien...*

Legolas' arms tightened around me as he looked at me, "Well, that happened when I could no longer stand the thought of leaving you...  Haldir, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen, and Éowyn finally dragged me to see Mithrandir..."

"And that leads to going to Lothlórien...  Haldir had taken rest off of his status of March Warden for a month, knowing it was around this time that you and I had gotten together...  It was painful to in Lothlórien again.  Everything was the same, except it was missing you."

Legolas' eyes seemed far away, deep in thought and I squeezed his hands, reassuring him, "Go on..."

He smiled softly, "Aragorn and Arwen married on Mid-Year's Day...  Three months after your 'death'."  His eyes dimmed in pain, "Boromir and Éowyn are engaged and currently talking about their marriage," now, his lips quirked up.  "Gimli stayed with me, visiting the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest and Haldir came whenever he was allowed free time.  He feels guilty...  We had all spent a long time grieving over you, and it was finally when you were gone that everywhere felt so empty."

"So back in Lothlórien, Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir had discussed something without anyone else, and one day, on February the fifth, they spoke to me in private.  They told me about you, how we were stuck in separate worlds, how you had always been in a coma in your world when you arrived here..."

"They told me of a solution."  He paused dramatically, then continued, "and they told me that it was possible to send me to your world by putting me into a coma, but at the risk of losing my life because they did not know if it was entirely safe, but I took up the risk.  When I left, I told everyone that had been there for me and they were glad for me.  They knew of the risk, but they knew if I did not take the risk, I would die sooner or later."

"Haldir was there to pack everything for me, along with Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn.  Éowyn was especially helpful, packing everything you had left in our world."

His eyes glowed, "And the next day, they put me in a coma.  I arrived here instantly, neither knowing what anything was, nor who anyone was nor where I was.  I decided to follow my heart, knowing that it would lead me to you, so with the weirdest clothes ever in your world, I went in search of you."

"With practiced stealth and perfect quietness, I traveled into alleys, trying as much to avoid any human interactions.  And I got so close..." He paused, "Until when I came to your apartment, I slammed into Master Bruce and Lady Irene."

Irene smiled, "And we dragged him into the alley."

"All the while with Irene asking Lego if he was Legolas or not, and if not, why did he look like him so much with all the clothes along with the bow and set of quiver."  Bruce added.

Irene huffed, "Well, you would've asked too if you were a 'Lord of the Rings' fan."

Legolas chuckled, "So I said yes, and asked them if they lived around in the building."

Irene cut him off, "So I said my friend lived there and I asked who he was looking for.  Imagine my shock when he said, 'I am looking for Jessica Hanson'.  So I told him about everything."

"In the alley."  Bruce added dryly, then said, "And you also asked about every damned question possible in the world."

"But he never answered questions, so Bruce and I dragged him in our car and drove away."

"Not to mention he was scared shitless in the car."

"He is an _elf_, Bruce."

"So what?"

Legolas spoke before anything else happened and Alan looked on in amusement, "And then, I told them everything.  Everything about Middle-Earth, everything you have done for us, for Boromir, Haldir and I.  They were in awed, for one, of you not telling them anything, and for also you falling in love with a _fictional_ character from 'Lord of the Rings'."

"So it was then I planned your romantic event.  I clued Iris in the legend of the Windmills and at the Cottage we are currently in on the phone, even telling her that she and Zach would have a wonderful Valentine's Day..." Irene's voice flattered, "But I never thought..."

Bruce put his arm around Irene, "We know..." He looked at me, his eyes intense, "We got Legolas to leave a Valentine's Day Card with Amy, somehow knowing Iris was going to drag you in there.  She loves to go in there."

"We expected Legolas to come back to our house afterwards," Irene said, "But...  What we didn't expect was him following you, although I don't know what happened.  He never told us, although he told us he saw you."

Legolas spoke up, "I followed you to the park...  And I looked at you on top of the tree."

I flushed at the memory, thinking myself as childish for acting like that, speaking to a tree.  I was truly insane.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, melamin."  He said, smiling.  "Then I saw Alan take you away.  For the journal...  It was Lady Irene and Master Bruce's work."  
Irene grinned, "Well, I took Iris' keys, telling her I would visit, but instead, I went to your house to drop off the journal when you were at the coffee shop with Iris.  Somehow, I knew that you would be too disturbed to notice the journal on the bed table, so once I did that, I left.  The next day, I came over just to return the keys to Iris.  What caught both Bruce and I by surprised was when we got to your apartment; you were watching 'Lord of the Rings'.  You have no idea how worried sick I was for you."

"We heard you cry..." Bruce said quietly.  "Alan did too, that was why he stood up.  Iris was confused, but we got her attention off you by using the television."

"Then came the sword," began Legolas, "I gave it to Master Eddie and I watched you spar with him.  You had no idea how much I wanted to embrace you and kiss you at that moment.  I was so proud of you, Jessica.  You improved so much over the last year.  But then you felt my presence, so I ran.  I ran into Alan, shocking him, but he did nothing to stop me and I told him to keep me a secret before I ran into the streets."

"Both the cloak and dress were just sent to you, because we didn't know how else to give it to you."  Bruce said.

"Then came the arrow where we wanted to give to you by shooting through the window.  No, wait, that was Bruce's idea."  Irene said sarcastically.  "I personally thought it wasn't romantic enough, so we thought about tying a ribbon onto it and leaving it at your doorstep.  But then, it seems that God had another idea in mind and Legolas shot the man that cornered you in the alley."  Irene shuddered, "You should have seen the icily glare he had when he was glaring at the man."

I smiled softly, "So gentle to friends, yet so deadly to enemies."

"Indeed."  Alan nodded.

"Last came the rose."  Irene said.  "I couldn't think of any way to give it to you, except putting on your pillow.  And we used the help of Alan."  
I snorted and looked at Legolas, "And you told me you never talked to Master Alan."  I said.

"He didn't."  Bruce replied coolly, "We talked to Alan."

"I arrived at your house when I found you asleep in your room."  Alan said, "then I had a little nap on your couch, and you, knowing I was a very light sleeper, awoke immediately when you went into the shower.  So I went into your room and laid the rose down and opened the window just in case you caught me, I could say I was going after Legolas who jumped out the window.  Of course, you never did and before you came out of the shower, I left your apartment and went home to spend the next hour or so doing nothing.  Then I came to your house, acting as if nothing ever happened."

"And then while Eddie, Iris, Alan and I were driving here, you two were probably already here, leaving Legolas by the windmills."  I said.

Irene nodded, "Yep.  You have to congratulate me though, you never did suspect it was Alan, Bruce or I."

I shook my head, "No I didn't, although I'm still not happy with you keep Legolas away from me for such a long time!"  I slapped Legolas lightly on the shoulder and he chuckled, "And you went along with it too!"  I said playfully.

I couldn't stay mad at them, nor did I want to at all.  They helped me make this Valentine's Day special.  "I think we owe the others an explanation, don't we?"  I asked.

Alan nodded, "Definitely..."

Irene gave me a sweet smile, "How about you two lovebirds go spend your day together and I'll explain it to them with the help of Alan and Bruce?"

I shook my head, "I would love to, of course...  But it's also you guys' Valentine's Day."

Irene sighed, exasperated, "Go with the elf!  You haven't seen him for a year!"

"I..." I sighed, "I think I have to talk to Iris.  Personally."

Silence settled in the room and finally, I stood up, "I'll talk to Iris now.  See you later."  I gave Legolas a kiss on the cheek and left the room, only to be met with Carrie and Josh on the couch, staring at the television, but their eyes were unfocused.  "Where is Iris?"  I asked worriedly.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and Eddie came through it, "She's outside...  Perhaps you would like to talk to her..."

I nodded and without a second's hesitation walked out the cottage and to the front yard.  For the first time in a long while, I didn't pay much attention to the Mother Nature around me and looked around for Iris, finally spotting her.

I walked towards her with Elflike steps and asked softly, "How are you doing, Iris?"

She didn't turn around, nor did she make any moves to show me she had heard me.

I touched her shoulder and she moved away quickly, "Don't touch me."

"Iris..."

"I don't understand..." Her eyes looked at me with betrayal, disbelief, anger, confusion, shock and most importantly, sadness clear in her eyes.  "Why..." Tears gathered at her eyes.

I bit my lips, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I'm so confused...  About everything.  How...  Why didn't you tell me?  Why?  I would have understood--"

"No!  You wouldn't have, Iris!"  I almost shouted.  "You don't understand how I feel, Iris.  I don't want to brag about this, but it's true.  You wouldn't have understood, Iris.  You wouldn't have understood how hard it was to choose between saving yourself or you friend's life.  You wouldn't have understood the pain I went through every second of the day, knowing Legolas loved me and I was about to break his heart unwillingly.  You don't know how I felt when I came back to Earth, Iris.  I was disgusted.  Disgusted at the mere presence of us humans."

She glared at me, "If you _fucking told me, then I would have understood."_

I mocked a smile, "No you wouldn't have...  Every second of the day, every _fucking second of the day, Iris...I had to act like I was happy. I was fine, I was good.  But you know what?  I haven't been 'fine' or 'happy' or simply 'good' for a whole fucking year."  I no longer cared if I swore; my anger was getting the better of me._

"And what _if_ I told you, Iris?  You wouldn't have believed me.  You knew, as well as everyone, that I would _never_ have fallen for a fictional character like Legolas Greenleaf.  But guess what?  I did.  I fell for him, hard.  I love him.  Would you understand that?  No.  Because I don't myself.  I didn't even know if it was a simple dream when I fell into Middle-Earth, I didn't even know if it was my brain fucking around with me.  And plus, you would have probably gotten mad at me for thinking _your Legolas was mine."_

Iris growled, "I wouldn't get so mad at some petty problems like that."

"Oh yeah?"  I asked, "You are pretty angry now for some petty problems."  
"I am not angry."  She insisted.

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you, Jess."

I rolled my eyes, "No, thank you."  I glared at her and we had a glaring contest for quite a long while, until I finally realized what I had done.  I stopped glaring immediately.  "I'm sorry."

"Fuck you, Jess."  She repeated.

I shook my head, "I'm really sorry...  Maybe I should talk to you when you are calmer.  I am sorry I provoked you."  I said sincerely, and then looking at the ground, I walked away.  Guilt was finally setting in, "Amin hiraetha..." (Forgive me...) I whispered quietly and sadly.  "I did not mean to shout or hurt you...  Amin hiraetha, mellonamin."

* * * * *

Vampiress-Alexiel – Hey!  Well, I'll make her pissed for now, but she's bound to understand sooner or later...  Thanks!

MidnightStar82 – Heya.  Thanks I lot, it's reviews from readers like you who brighten up my day.  I hope you'll check this out soon, and yes, I am busy with quite a lot of other stuff, if you check out my xanga page (go to my profile for the link), you'll read about my daily life.  But yeah, thanks a lot!  See you later.

A – Thank you.

tigressong – Thanks a lot.  'Once Upon a Time in Mexico' was pretty good, but I didn't like how he got his eyes spooned out.  AND YES!  I did notice he said 'savvy' in the movie too!  Haha.  I was like, uh.  For a second there, I thought I was watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.  Anyhow, see you later!  And yeah, Valentine's Day single is not that bad.  I'll probably get Iris to go after him for a while...  I don't know.  I'll just have to see where the flow goes.  See you later!

kristi – lol, yeah, there might be lots of drama.  I don't know yet.

Jessie – Hey, hey!  Well, I'm really okay now, and you're welcome for the explanation.  I mean, it's only fair, right?  You read my works and if you don't understand, I explain.  Well, Iris is angry at Jess right now, and I actually liked how their conversation turned out.  It seemed realistic.  Anyhow, see you later!

dragonfly32 – Hey!  Sorry I left it like that, but I'm just the queen of cliffies ^^

The Merry Murderess Kitta – Hey!  *chokes because of Kitta's death-grip hug, but hugs back weakly*  See... you...... later...!

TitanicHobbit – Iris is EXTREMELY pissed.  I will give Alan a girl, promise.  See you later!

Cerasi – Hey!  It's great you got over your depression today!  And yes!  It's Fall!  I can't wait until Winter comes.  I love Winter.  Then I might be able to write a Winter scene...  Lol, that is, if I don't finish this story in three months, but I have an feeling that I will.  Fall is one of my favorite season too (Next to Winter, of course).  Anyhow, see you later!

The Shinning Ruby in the Sky – Heya.  Thanks.  I'll try to get Legolas to befriend everyone, but I don't know if that's really possible within a month.

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever – Heya.  Yeah, pretty fast, but I'm still depressed at times.  I just act like I'm okay in front of my friends because I don't want them worried.  They have enough to worry about.  See you later and thanks!

Luckiest Starz – Hey!  Yes, Jess did tell Iris, but Iris didn't believe her.  The next chapter won't take even a week!  I promise.  I've got half the next chapter written out.  And yep, I'm the Queen of Evil Chappie Hangers!  But surprisingly, this isn't a cliffie!  Ah!  Anyhow, see you later!  *hugs*

The Hobbit Ivy – Heya!  Iris should act happy for Jess, but that'll be in the future.  Iris is definitely jealous.  Anyhow, see you later!  And don't hit yourself!  I promise I'll be a good girl and update soon!  Lol.  See you later!  The next chapter will probably be updated on Sunday or Monday.

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Hey!  Thanks a lot, and I think Iris is mad at Jess...  I mean...  'Fuck you'?  Lol.  Anyhow, yep, they'll be okay soon enough.

MaverickGirl – Thanks a lot!  See you later.

elfluvr777 – Heya!  Legolas' story isn't as descriptive as I hoped it would be...  But I wanted to get to more important parts, so yeah.  My life's improving slowly, I guess...  But I'll be fine soon, hopefully.  Later!

Kyma – Thank you!

Marie the Black Rose – Heya!  Iris and Eddie WILL end up together.  See you later!

Delphine Pryde – Danke, danke!

ka – Lol, sorry for the cliffhangers, but I love writing them.  But I understand, I hate them as well ^^

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Thanks!  Iris will be happy for Jessica soon.

telemnar – I think there will be a happy ending when the both of them leave.

Maqueden*Evenstar – Hey!  Thanks!

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thanks!  I'll see you soon!

Siren – Heya Siren!  Lol, Legolas is jealous *pinches Legolas' cheek cutely* Aw...  that's so cute!

LOTR-Freak – Hey.  Of course Legolas is sweet!  He's an elf!  EVERYONE's favourite Elf!  Almost everyone's anyways.

hoshinekoyasha – Thanks!

The Noble Platypus – Thanks!  I think you're right about Iris being angry and happy for Jessica.  Anyhow, thanks a lot!  Well, I hope you like this chapter!

joanna – Thanks!

Mellon – Heya!  Thanks a bunch.  I'm updating!  *Mutters about cliffhanger-haters*

merrylyn – Thanks!  Well, I'm happy to know that you're having a better day today (or more like a few days ago)!

lex – Heya!  Yay!  Legolas showing up!  Thanks a bunch, by the way ^^

Kellyn Smith – Thanks a lot.  Well, it'll end, of course...  But check out my other works you want.  I admit they aren't as good as the prequel to this and this story though.

charlie – Thank you!

Me – Haha, yes a cliffhanger.  But I love writing cliffhangers...  You can ask my writers for that.  But anyhow, I hate reading cliffhangers too, so frustrating!  See you soon!

larien – Thanks a lot!

Nutty_Jedi – Heya!  I hope you reply my email soon.  But anyhow, yes, I managed to write it out fast, and I'm already halfway done the next chapter.  Woohoo!  So it won't be long until I post the next chapter up.  Maybe a day or two?  Maybe on Sunday?  I really don't know.  But anyhow, yes, Legolas calls the girls with a Lady and the guys with Master.  Anyhow, see you later!  Thinking of Legolas makes me happy ^^

Jorja – Thanks a lot!  I don't think Iris will steal Legolas, but she will try to get his attention, I mean, which girl in their right mind wouldn't?!

tourignyne – I don't think Iris will kill Jessica, no matter how much she THINKS she loves Legolas.  After all, Jessica is Iris' friend.  But see you later and thanks a lot!

Aiya – Hehe, it's a good idea, but I don't think I'll make Legolas reincarnated in Alan, because she knew Alan before she knew Legolas, but if I really had to make it, it might've worked.  Thanks a lot!

DevilWench – Heya!  Thanks a bunch!

Luindae – Thanks.  Yes, perhaps Iris will realize that in due time.  Let us hope that soon enough, she will understand the love between Jessica and Legolas.  And yes, Jessica is starting to have a potty mouth again.

Bluesky – Heya!  Well, don't have a boyfriend, they are annoying jerks!  *fumes about her ex-boyfriend*  But anyhow, I've thought about how to make your character, but I'll ask you about it.  Can you just make an email account so I can give you some ideas?  Because I don't like to screw up your character, so yeah.  Anyhow, see you later!  And I've got an idea of who you can be...  If you want a hint, reread the Prologue of this story...  See you later!  It was a fluke I named her that, but I'll use it!

TwinkieFreak – Heya again!  Yeah, things are bearable.  And I leave a cliffhanger...  Because...  *blinks*  Because I'm the 'Queen of Evil Chappie Hangers', as Luckiest Starz named me...  .  But anyhow, thanks a lot!  *hugs*  Sorry for making you cry, but yes, Iris will TRY to get Legolas' attention...  But she is extremely pissed at Jessica, as you can see.  Anyhow, see you later!

Lady-Star – Heya!  Suspence, by the way.  Thanks a lot about the site, I'm going to update it this weekend again.  See you later!

Willow26 – Thanks a lot.  Lol, I hope I didn't make your boyfriend too jealous.  But tell him for me, that no guys are at hot as Legolas .  lol.  Anyhow, see you later!  And Iris won't take Legolas away.  Legolas belongs with Jessica while Iris belongs with Eddie...  See you later!

Laisi Mairo – Thank you!  Yeah, I would agree with your opinion.

Daughter of the King – She is mad, of course.  But yes, she will forgive Jess soon.  Of course, Legolas looks hot in anything.

Aranel – Thanks a lot.  I don't know if I am good enough to become a writer yet, but I do try.  I might be going to England during the summer for a month and living alone while studying Literature over there.  I'm hoping to go there, of course.  I would be upset if I couldn't get Legolas, but there's Haldir ^^

HockeyRules5233 – Hey!  Thanks a lot!

ElfPrincessKitty – Thanks a lot.  I think you're right, but I'll put more drama in before I make them happy again.  As for the chapter stopping at a crappy place, sorry!  I'm the 'Queen of Evil Chappie Hangers' ^^

MisScarlet1225 – Thanks!  See you later!

Oswari!!! – Heya!  Haha, I'm glad you're addicted to this, in a way.  Anyhow, see you later!

darkangelskiss – Heya!  Thanks a lot!  
kohakumiyu – Thanks a lot.  I hope I really become an author.  For the first time in my life, I feel like I might actually be an author.  I wanted to be a teacher when I was younger.  Thanks a lot!

AgentBloom – Thanks a lot!  I'm glad you're back!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Youko Demon – Thanks a lot!  *huggles*

Azura – Thanks a lot!

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks a bunch!  See you later!

Lightning Rain – Heya!  Well, I'm not sure if there's an actual plot, but I just didn't want the prequel to end really sadly, and I think Jessica deserves a good ending with Legolas.  It's just pretty much a story without much.  They leave for Middle-Earth, meet everyone...  Yada, yada, yada.  But I think nobody has ever written an ending like I've thought of right now.  Not for a 'Lord of the Rings' fic anyways.

Lady Fae – Thanks a lot!  I'd be angry of course, but if he really loved her, then I can't say much about it.  But I would NEVER in my life steal that man from my friend.  Thanks a lot!

Elrrina – Thanks a lot!  You're on the mailing list!

Lady Galadriel – Thanks a bunch!

Rori – I LOVE writing cliffies, I hate reading them because they're so frustrating!  Lol.  Thanks a lot!

Racer38 – Yay!  You're back!  Anyhow, see you later!  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane – You're really welcome.  Yeah, I learn Kendo.  I'm an okay aimer, but my best aim is on the head.  It feels so good to hit someone hard on the head, lol.  Anyhow, thanks a lot!  Ah well, I don't think my mother would ever cut me off my internet.  She KNOWS it's my life.  Lol.  It's good, I guess.  In a way.

Emma – Thanks a lot!  See you later!

little elfling – Thanks!

ellie – Hey, I'm glad you're getting better!  Thanks a lot, but Eddie will be there to help her, and I think that's when Iris will start to fall for Eddie.  Anyhow, I AM fat.  .  Okay, perhaps not that fat...  and I'm not really overweight, but...  The fat on my stomach .  Ew.  Anyhow, see you later!

Melia – Thanks a lot!  I'm really glad you liked it.  Hopefully, you'll like this chapter too!

yuhi – Thanks a lot!  Of course they'll have fun ^^ As a matter of fact, I've thought of something cute Legolas could do...  *grins*

charlie – Thanks!  I'm glad you like it!

Author's Notes: That's about it for this chapter.  I have half of the next chapter written out, but I have to type it.  And I've thought of an ending already...  One that I think a lot of you will like, but I'll have to ask a few people about it, mainly my beta about it and what she thinks about it.  Anyhow, see you!  By the way, I got **76 reviews** for the last chapter!  Yay!  I would also like to point out that this chapter was NOT a cliffhanger.  Woohoo!  If you wish to be on the mailing list (meaning me sending you an email telling you of updates), please leave your email in the review or email me your review.  Thank you!

Oh, and last thing.  Thank you for EVERYONE's suggestions about how Iris should act.  Thank you!

-Crystal

Thursday, September 25, 2003


	9. Love Is Selfless

Chapter 8

By Crystal

Author's Notes:  I watched 'Chocolat' and Johnny Depp was sooo hot .;;  Anyhow, yep.  That's about it.  and ff.net is screwed up again and pissing me off.  So argh...  See you all later and happy readings!

Thank you Lady Arianna for correcting my chapters!

*We _all_ know that anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belong to J.R.R. Tolkien...*

I didn't go back to the cottage, nor did I go see Irene, Bruce, Alan or Legolas.  How could I have lost my temper like that?  At Iris of all people?  She'd been through so much...  How could I be so selfish?  She loves Legolas.  Perhaps she really never understood how I felt, but how could I have shouted at her?  It was no excuse for me to lose my temper like that...

_How?  Why?_

_You're so stupid, Jessica Hanson.  Think before you speak, dumb crap.  You've hurt her.  Damn you, you stupid idiot._

_Damn you.  Damn—_

"Jessica?"

I tried to ignore the voice, walking farther and farther away and into the forest.  I didn't get much farther.

"Jessica?"  This time, it sounded so much closer.  "Melamin, do not run away from me...  I heard the conversation, although I did not mean to.  Your shouting..."

I stopped my steps and whispered softly, "It's all right, Legolas.  It is not your fault."

His hand was on my shoulder, "Forgive me for causing you unnecessary troubles."

Turning around, I looked at him, my eyes soft. "Do not blame yourself.  It is not your fault, nor anyone's but mine.  If I had told her sooner--"

"She would have thought you insane."  He finished.

I shrugged, "Perhaps.  But she would not have been as surprised..." I paused, "It's as if I had stolen you from her."  I muttered.  "She would feel this way.  She liked you first and I never even liked you, then I just go and take you away from her."

"I was never hers, but yours.  Lady Iris never knew I existed."

"And if it was she who was hit by a cement block and not I, she may have fallen into Middle-Earth and you would have fallen in love with her."  I said bitterly.

His eyes took an intense hint and it reminded me of that night so long ago in Helm's Deep when he dragged me off into the caves.  "No."  He said harshly, but his eyes softened.  "There is only one person that I will love.  That one person is my soul mate.  It was meant for you to come to our world...  If not, Boromir and Haldir would be in the Halls of Mandos right now.  I would have never fallen in love, even if Lady Iris came.  I would have spent the rest of my life traveling or ruling over _Eryn Lasgalen and soon enough, I would sail into Valinor alone.  Of course, I would be the last of the Fellowship to leave Middle-Earth..."_

I found myself speechless.  Yes, I had thought about what his future was like without me ever going into Middle-Earth, but I had always thought he would return to his kingdom with someone awaiting him, not alone.  But sooner or later, he would have found a lover, right?  But for him to not find a lover, that had never occurred to me.  I gulped, "Why are you so sure of not falling in love with Iris?"

"Simply because I have not felt what I feel for you for another lady, Jessica.  Keep in mind that I am two thousand nine hundred and thirty-two years old.  From the moment I saw you in Rivendell, I knew you to be special in a way.  I have never thought about you being a lover to me, until I saw you humming that song while you had your back against a tree, patting Pippin on the head like a mother...  I thought it folly to love when a war between Good and Evil was about to start.  I pushed my feelings away; knowing you had enough burdens, knowing you were always thinking of a certain person in our Fellowship dying.  I did not want to burden you, and neither did I think you would ever have returned my feelings."

A smile broke on his face; his eyes looked far away once again, "Never did I think you would be the one to tell me of your feelings at Lothlórien, I was shocked beyond words, Jessica.  But when you looked down with your face flushed, I knew I had to tell you of my feelings.  I was hesitant that it was love because I was still denying myself to love a mortal and because it was a foreign emotion to me.  I love my family and friends, but never did I think I would fall in love, certainly not with a mortal."  He cupped my face and brushed his lips against mine.

"What Lady Iris feels now is confusion.  She is confused at everything, because she has always believed that I was nothing but a fictional character.  She has always believed that you were never one to fall in love with fictional characters.  She is confused about everything and she feels betrayed that you have not spoken to her about me...  But she will be fine once she calms down and gives it thought."

I looked down at the grass beneath me, "I don't know..."

"Lle uuma estelio amin?"  (Do you trust me?)

I looked into his eyes, "Uma..."  (Yes...)

"Quel." (Good.)

"Amin caela ilyamenie estelio lle..." (I have always trusted you.) I said while smiling.  "Ilyamenie..."  (Always.)  I gave him a peck on the lips and was about to pull back when he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me even more deeply.

I felt his lips quirk into a smile and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why.  I pulled away, smiling softly, "What are you grinning at?"

"Kai..." (Nothing.)  A grin, then once again, pressed his lips on mine.

I felt myself slip into that familiar feeling where nothing in the world mattered anymore...  Except for the man, I beg your pardon...  Except for the _Elf_ that had his arms wrapped around me.

I was lost in the kiss, my eyes closed, clinging onto Legolas for dear life and he had his arms wrapped around my waist securely, as if protecting anything from harming me.

Finally, we pulled away slowly quietly and I looked at his eyes.  I was slowly returning to reality as his blue eyes stared back at me lovingly.  In the forest, the soft sunlight made his eyes look softer and even warmer if it was even possible.  And it was then I heard the clapping.

My eyes widened and I saw Legolas grin and I smacked him on the arm lightly and scolded him, "lle uume nyare amin!" (You did not tell me!)

Legolas chuckled in amusement, "Nvare lle mani?"  (Tell you what?)

"Legolas!"  I shouted in frustration, "Amin delotha lle!" (I hate you!)

"Amin hiraetha..." He chuckled once again, "Amin mela lle."  (Forgive me...  I love you)

I sighed in frustration, "I can never stay angry with you long."  I tried to think of a time I was mad at him for a long time, but I could not think of one, except that time at Helm's Deep...

Finally, I looked up at my smirking friends.

"I see we have interrupted...  something."  Alan said smugly.

"Dina." (Be silent.) I muttered, knowing only Legolas could hear it, and if the others heard it, so what?  They wouldn't have understood it.  I looked at all my friends.  Not surprisingly, Irene and Bruce were there along with Carrie, Josh and Eddie.  Then there was Iris.

She looked as if she was calm again, well, perhaps not calm, but she has lost some of her previous anger.  Without a single word, we both came to the conclusion that we needed to talk.  Alone.

I walked towards her slowly until Legolas spoke up.

"Amin feirhuva."  (I will be waiting.)  He called to me.

I turned around, "Amin sinta.  Tira ten'rashwe en' i' usquenerea, melamin."  (I know.  Be careful of the smelly ones, my love.)

Legolas chuckled in response, "Amin uva, arwenamin."  (I will, my lady.)

"Arwenamin?"  I snorted in response.  "Yeah right, Legolas."

He smirked, "Ah yes, what was it that the lady said?  'And drop the part about the 'lady crap'.  I'm far from a lady.'  Then you thought for a while, and said 'Er...  I mean, that...  Er...  Don't call me 'lady' because I'm far from a lady.  Ignore what I said before'."  He said, while imitating my voice, which turned out worst than the voice of a Gimli singing.  Okay, bad example.  Nothing could be that bad.  Kidding, kidding...

"Oh Valar."  I slapped my hand to my forehead, "You _still_ remember that?"

"Uma."

I sighed, "Ah damn it..." He raised an eyebrow, "Shit!"  I swore again and this time, the eyebrows raised up another notch, "Ah fuck it."  I said, finally frustrated.

Before Legolas could get another word out the beloved kissable lips of his, I walked right past him and dragged Iris by the hand without a single care in the world, all the while muttering about damned elves and their perfectly good memory.

Finally when I stopped my ranting, I looked at Iris.  "Do you wish to talk to me about anything, Iris?"

She looked at me, "No."  She said quite coldly, but her eyes softened for just a little while, "After all, were you not the one who dragged me out here."

"Yes, I was."  I replied.  "But, you're right.  I do have something to say to you, although you might not even want to hear it...  Amin hiraetha."

She frowned, "Come again?"

"Amin hiraetha...  It means 'forgive me' in Elvish.  I did not have a reason to yell at you the way I had, no matter what I was thinking about, no matter what you did or said."

She sighed, "It wasn't really your fault either, you know.  You told me Legolas Greenleaf was someone you loved.  I just never believed it.  It was hard to believe you, someone so against falling in love with mystical and fictional characters...  You fell in love with him.  And surprisingly, he fell for you too.  Ironic thing was..." She paused, "I don't think I have the right to be mad at you."

The information took a minute to sank in, but once it did, "What?!  Why do you say that, Iris?"

She looked at me, "Tell me, Jess.  Why do I have the right to be mad at you?  Tell me why you think that..."

"Because you've loved Legolas or Orlando Bloom, whichever one you picked, longer than I have...  And I just come in the picture and make him fall in love with me!"

She smiled softly and put her hand on my arm, "You're right about myself falling in love with Legolas or Orlando Bloom...  But you know what I've finally thought about?  I fell in love with the Legolas in the movie, or Orlando Bloom the actor.  You fell in love with Legolas in real life...  You were right, I don't understand you, neither do I think anyone in the world can understand you.

"It is hard..." She started.  "It is hard to find so much love in one single relationship, Jess.  And I think, you are the only one on Earth, perhaps including all Middle-Earth that has such a relationship.  I see the love he has for you; I see the love you have for him.  I am not blind.  Nor am I such a selfish bitch as to break the two of you up because of my own petty reasons.  Perhaps he is the only Elf on Earth, but he isn't the only male on Earth."  She put on a thoughtful face, "At least I hope not."

"So..." I said a bit too hopeful, "You...  You don't have anything against it?"

She smiled, "What have I got to be against about, Jess?  I've seen you depressed for a whole year, and I must say, it was horrible to see the usual foul-mouthed, bad-mannered, lazy-assed friend to stop swearing, have proper manners and actually learn swordsmanship.  It was so different when you came back, you know?  You love the Elf."  She stated, "And he loves you."

She faked a dreamily sigh, "An immortal Elf and his mortal Woman."  She frowned, "This sounds awfully like Aragorn and Arwen again.  But then again, one's in Middle-Earth and the other's on Earth."

I raised an eyebrow, "Aragorn and Arwen are my friends.  They'll end up happy.  Plus, they're married."

"They are?!"

I nodded, "Legolas told me today...  They got married..." I smiled, "I cannot wait to see them again."

"Doesn't look like you will anytime soon."  She said.

I sighed softly, "Iris?"

"Uh huh?"  She asked.

"I..." I started.  "Legolas and I...  We're leaving for Middle-Earth."

"WHAT?!  WHEN?!  WHEN WAS THIS DECIDED?!"  She yelled.

I winced, "He gave me the choice to stay with him, and if I were to stay...  He would stay with me."  I looked at her, "But...  I could not make him stay here, Iris...  I just...  I cannot.  It would kill him, do you understand?  He will be the only elf on Earth and even if he told others in the world, they would not believe him...  He will fade slowly...  He cannot survive in this cruel world of ours.  Do you understand, Iris?  I do not wish to leave you all...  But it leaves me no choice."

She looked into my eyes, studying me for a few moments, "You are not joking, are you, Jess?"

I shook my head, "I am not joking..." I was expecting a loud outburst, but was extremely surprised at her calm reply.

"I was expecting this...  After you and I had the argument.  I must admit, I am jealous of you, Jess.  Of your love, of going to Middle-Earth."

"I know..."

"How will you tell your parents?"  She finally asked.

Looking down at the grass, I did not have the answer, "I know naught...  I have not decided yet."

"I...  see..." Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Please...  Don't cry."  I said quietly, "I don't want to make it any harder than it is...  To leave my whole family...  My friends, everything I have known in my lifetime...  If you cry, then I will cry too..."

"You do not feel like this is your home anymore though, am I right?"  She asked.

I nodded, "Home...  Home is where Legolas is."

"How long do you have left?"  She asked quietly.

"Until March fourth.  The day I awoke."  I replied.

"You can give up so many things for him...  For me to do that, I think it will be impossible."

I smiled, "Love is selfless...  But he has given me his heart.  And he knows that if I wished, I could have taken it away from it, threw it on the ground and stomped on it a few times and he would be nothing more than a memory.  He has taken a greater risk than I ever have..."

"I envy the love you have, Jessica Hanson."

"I know..."

She smiled suddenly, but it was sad, "Let us make this last month worthwhile."

I too, smiled, "Lets."

* * * * *

The Merry Murderess Kitta – Thanks a lot!

The Hobbit Ivy – Lol, well, as a matter of fact.  I've got an ending already.  It's more humor, I think.  But no, I don't think she'll become an elf...  I've thought of that, but it's too much of a Mary-Sue .  Yeah, the next chapter Monday!  Woohoo!

Kyma – Thanks.  Lol, yeah, I did kinda...  Make it exactly the opposite.  Anyhow, have fun learning the drums!  I did a bit of drums during Band in grade five, six and seven along with Clarinet.  Anyhow, love you too!  Lates.

The Noble Platypus – Of course, it's a normal reaction for Iris to have.  But I can't make her mad long.  I dunno, I was thinking of replace f*ck with something else, but I didn't think it'd be realistic enough.  Anyhow, see you later!

Luindae – Of course, she's mortal and he's immortal.  But they'll make the remaining time worthwhile.  That, I promise.  Of course, Jessica goes back to the swearing...  What do I know how to do what thing?

dragonfly – Yeah, new chapter.  Anyhow, she gets over it quite quickly, although she'll still be jealous at times.  Well, I'll try to make her jealous at times anyways.

Lady-Star – Yeah, if only Legolas was real...  I'd hog him to myself.  Anyhow, I haven't seen 'Underworld' yet, but I'm really looking forward to with someone.

LalaithoftheBruinen – Hey!  Yay!  New chapter!  Anyhow, he did hear her, lol.  I say he would be disapproving, if only they weren't arguing so badly.  Hugs and bunnies!  Lates!

Lightning Rain – Hey!  Well, Iris forgave her now, so it's all good ^^ As for how they'll get back to Middle-Earth, I've solved that already.  But I don't think anyone would be so cruel to kill Jess' body.  Thanks a bunch!

Delphine Pryde – Hey ^^ Thanks!

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever – Hey.  I sent you an email, but you didn't reply, so I'll repeat the question again.  Well, you said noticing parallels between Jessica and I.  It might be intentional or it might be natural.  Can you point some of the parallels?  Anyhow, thanks!

Laisi Mairo – Thanks!  
DevilWench – Thanks a lot!  *Hugs*  Lol, well, I'm afraid you can't run away with it .  Anyhow, see you later!

Sparxlie Pixie – Thanks a lot!

little elfling – Thanks!

Rori – Haha, you're welcome.  Updates will be updated as quick as I can...  Refer to Author's Notes at the bottom...  I'm having some troubles, as usual.  (When will they stop finding me?!), but I'm sorry I didn't mention it before.  Legolas was up at the tree later, since he was following her.  Bleh, Legolas is engaged to ME .

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Heya!  It's fine not reviewing, but anyhow, lol.  Well, yeah, I was pretty annoyed at Iris last chapter too, but now that she understands...  It's all right.  She's not selfish, at least she tries to not show it, knowing that Legolas and Jessica love each other...  But thanks!

Gilimirin – Hey!  Thanks a lot!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks!  Well, sometimes, you know.  At first when you feel deceived or betrayed, you tend to yell at people, no matter what they say.  Anyhow, see you later!  *hugs*  I hope you're well soon.  Having friends move away sucks.

merrylyn – Hey!  Lol, I'm excited to write about Legolas *grins* But yeah, we can't blame Iris, no matter how much of a bitch she seems like .  Anyhow, Jessica and Iris both seem more calm in this chapter, so yep.

ElfPrincessKitty – I _would_ do a catfight, if not for the fact that Jessica would _never_ fight like a girl and that she could most likely beat Iris in any fight, any time.  Anyhow, thanks!

Crystalline – Haha, yeah, it makes me happy just to write about it.  Later and thanks!

Mellon – Thanks a lot!  I LOVE writing cliffhangers, lol.  Anyhow, see you later!

Fluff Writer – Hey!  Well, I emailed you, don't know if you got it, but if you didn't, here it is.  Can I please have the picture of Jessica when you're done?  Just email it to me.  Thank you!

Lady Fae – Thanks a bunch!  Most people aren't understanding when they first get the news, but she is now, so that's okay.

Roseblade22 – Heya!  Lol, yeah, I get lazy to sign in sometimes too.  Anyhow, thanks a lot!  *hugs everyone again, again, and again*  By the way, you should see 'Chocolat'.  Johnny Depp looks quite good in there *grins* Lol, and of course, swooning for Legolas is just normal ^^ Later!

tourignyne – Heya.  Lol, I don't think I'll make Iris into such a bitch, because Eddie's still got to like her, right?  Anyhow, see you later!  And yes, you're on my mailing list.

MidnightStar82 – Hey.  Lol, I usually update my stories, unless I really lose inspiration.  Then there's quite a big chance that I won't ever write again.  Thanks a bunch, see you later!

The Shinny Ruby in the Sky – Hey!  Thanks a lot.  I'll try to update the other story regularly.

Marie the Black Rose – Thanks a lot!  See you later!

Luthien Kate Seregon – Thanks ^^  I'm glad you like it.

daydreamer22688 – Thanks a lot!  I'll try to post it up as soon as possible.

Kellyn Smith – Thanks ^^

Plasmolysed Cell Membrane – Thanks ^^ Well, sorry and angry for Iris would work.  Sorry because she feels so betrayed and angry because she's acting like a bitch?  Anyhow, see you later!

yuhi – Thanks.  Lol, Iris and Irene are different, although I should have thought about it before naming them such similar names.  *whacks self on the head due to stupidity*  Anyhow, I'll see you later!

Enchanted.Kaos-star[Dot]Net – Hey.  Thanks a lot ^^ Yeah, it was sad at the end.  I almost made myself cry when I wrote it.  Anyhow, thanks a lot ^^ They'll end up together...  I promise.

Soul – Thanks!  Iris _is_ obsessed with Legolas, but her obsession will slowly go down.  Anyhow, thanks again!  See you later.

Lady Fae – I haven't given up on life, but I've given up on hope.  I do think I need one of those support groups, but I'll never talk to them, so it's kind of a waste of time.  That's my problem, I hate talking to people and I like keeping it to myself, which is an absolute flaw in my personality.  My family kinda goes on and off...  *sighs*  I don't even know what I should do.  As for my friend, it still feels so surreal, as if it never happened.  It's like I'm living a dream.  They day flew by for me, cause I was so confused and I'm feeling so helpless...  But you're right; she doesn't want me to be sad.  But I can't help it, although I act happy around her.  Life's a bitch.  Pardon for the language.

Harmony99 – Thank you!

Oswari!!! – Thanks!  And yes, we need Leggy fluff ^^

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Thanks.  See you later!

tigressong – Well, not at war anymore.  But yes, I do see both sides, which is why I don't want to make Iris look like the bad person, because I would probably have acted like her, hell, I've acted like her before, if I had known my friend was keeping something so important from me.  Anyhow, I still personally think Orlando Bloom is hotter with blond hair .

Leo Cole – Thanks a lot!  See you later ^^

**Author's Notes**: This is, once again, added after I've written the chapter.  **PLEASE READ.**  I will not be updating as much after this chapter.  Once again, I apologize.  Check my xanga page if you want to know more...

My friend's dying.  She has a thirty percent survival chance and she has an approximate amount of thirty-one more days to live.  I want to be there for her.  So...  I apologize.  I _will_ write, but please do not rush me.  It seems like I always get these personal problems, don't I?  I apologize once again.

I got **44 reviews** on this chapter by the way.

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTES**

-Crystal

Monday, September 29, 2003


	10. You Gave Me a Reason to Live

Chapter 9

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I know I said I wouldn't update for quite a long while, but it's so hard not updating because when I have nothing to do, I think about everything, and somehow, my thoughts drift into writing this story...  *sighs* I guess even my conscious is not letting me have a break, eh?  Anyhow, happy readings.

*We _all_ know that anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belong to J.R.R. Tolkien...*

The day passed quite uneventfully...  Well, kind of.  I left Legolas in the care of four immature brats, Bruce, Eddie, Josh and Alan.  Hopefully, he'd survive their stupidity, but I feared for the health of my beloved Elf.

I spent the day with Irene, Iris and Carrie.  I filled in all three of them on exactly what happened in Middle-Earth, which, may I add, was crystal clear to my memory; it had felt so long ago.  Iris filled them in, in detail, everything about Legolas coming to Earth.  We were pretty much amused and also laughing over at the fact that Legolas did not know how to use a washroom and other technologies in our world.  Irene talked about Legolas' first car ride.  I felt sorry for him, truly, but of course, that never stopped me from laughing.

Carrie nodded with mock seriousness, "You have a funny Elf."  She stated.  Then she looked at the grins plastered on our faces and she dissolved into giggles and snorts soon enough.

The three of them made me retell every single detail about the whole meeting with Legolas at least a couple hundred thousand times.  Of course, I was _slightly exaggerating on the 'couple hundred thousand times'.  I finally stopped when they whined pathetically about their own useless boyfriends, while Iris started ranting on about Zach.  It was finally then that we talked about everything else..._

I didn't tell them everything, and I kept my leaving for Middle-Earth out of it.  I wanted to have a normal day first, or more like some normal time together, then at the end of the day, I'll finally tell them.

So we talked about everything that came to my mind.  But of course, there was only one thought on my mind and that thought was about a certain blond Elf with the name Legolas Greenleaf, who was also a Prince.  So I never really started a topic.  Like most girls, they stayed on the topic of guys.  I sat there on the sofa and listened to them most of the time, and at rare times, I inputted my own opinion when I felt or was asked to do so.

Iris told us all of Zach and we sympathized with her and I even tried hinting her that there _might_ be a guy that was interested in her.  But _nooo..._  She just had to be a pessimistic like me and say, "Nobody likes me.  I mean, if they did, why did Zach cheat on me?".  Of course, I added with my usual beautiful replies.  "Zach is a retard, my dear Iris."

Conversations were carried like that and soon enough, the sun was setting and Irene decided that both she and Bruce would stay with us as well as leave with us tomorrow.  Funny how we spent our Valentine's Day with our friends instead of boyfriends.  And it's funny how's it was only suppose to be Iris, Alan, Carrie, Josh and I living in the cottage, but Eddie, Legolas, Irene and Bruce joined us...  Come to think of it, Alan needs a girl.

I was lost in the thoughts that clouded my mind and it was only when Carrie shook me by my shoulder that I came back, "Wha...?"

Irene raised her eyebrow, "What are you thinking of?  You seemed quite deep in your thoughts."

"Nothing.  What were you talking about again?  Like you all know, my mind decided to drift off somewhere else."

"No shit."  I heard Iris muttered and I sent a glare at her.

Carrie rolled her eyes, "You've got to stop visiting la-la-land, my dear.  We were just talking about a certain Elf that has captured the heart of a dear friend of ours and we're just wondering what our dear friend's future plan is."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and raised it I did.  "Future plans?  Care to explain?"  I asked.

"What do you have in mind for your future together."  Irene said.

I shrugged, "Wherever the wind takes us, really..." I paused, sending a glance at Iris, "But..."

"But?"  Carrie questioned.

I held Iris' gaze for a second before I looked out the window and at the sunset.  The sky was painted gold, orange and yellow, mixed together softly as the sun slowly descended behind the hills.  The wind blew the reddish clouds across the skies, the birds cried as they flew back into their nests...  I closed my eyes peacefully, letting out a breath of air, "But..."

"She's leaving."  A male voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked at the doorway and standing there, was five men.  Well, four men and an elf.  I nodded, "Indeed, Alan. I am leaving."  I confirmed.

Irene narrowed her eyes, "Where is she going?"

Bruce opened his mouth, "She is going to--"

I cut him off, "Home."  I said, and then said again, "Home.  I'm going home."

"If that is how you look at it..." Alan spoke up, "Then yes, it is indeed home."

"Indeed..." Iris said quietly.  I could feel her gaze on me.

Carrie frowned, "You all know something Irene and I don't know."

Josh sat beside Carrie and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "Jess...  She's going back to Middle-Earth with Legolas."

Calm was their reaction, that is, until everything finally sunk in.  Irene blinked confusingly, "Did I hear wrong, or did Josh just say Jess was going back to Middle-Earth?"

"They're going back."  Iris stated firmly.  "And they're never coming back.  Which is why, I have decided, to make the rest of their time worthwhile."

Surprisingly, Irene was calm, "I see..."

Carrie, on the other hand, was shocked, "You're leaving us?  When?  How?  Why?  When was this decided?"  She ranted and kept asking questions.

Finally, Irene left with Bruce.  Eddie, Iris, Alan and Josh left with Carrie.  I watched them as they left, one by one, bitterness filling myself up.  I hated myself for causing everyone pain...  Éowyn, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Haldir...  Then Alan, Iris, Irene, Carrie, Josh, Bruce, Eddie...  My parents...

_Legolas..._

Why did everything have to be the way it was?  Why couldn't I just have died so I wouldn't have caused these friends pain?  Why couldn't I just stay on Earth so I didn't have to cause the people in Middle-Earth pain?  Why?

Hatred for myself filled up and I glared hatefully at the floor, a tear unwantedly rolling down my cheek.

"Amin hiraetha..."  (Forgive me...)

I didn't reply.

"Melamin?  Amin dele ten' lle..."  (My love?  I am worried about you...)

The hate in my voice surprised even myself when I answered, "'Tis not your fault, Legolas.  Do not bothered with worrying about me.  I am not worth it.  I never was and I don't know why people bother with me.  I'm a selfish bitch that causes pain to everyone around me."

"Jessica!"  He turned me around, "Tampa tanya!  Lle del amin..."  (Stop that!  You worry me...)

"Don't be bothered to."  I clenched the fists at my side.  "Amin delotha amin..."  (I hate myself.)  I said more calmly as my voice suddenly quivered.

He lifted my head up, "Mankoi?"  (Why?)

Tears painted my cheeks and I looked at him, my face pained, "Why do you ask, Legolas?  Is it not obvious?  I hate myself because I cause everyone around me pain.  Do you remember the day I died, Legolas?  I'm sure you do.  I caused everyone pain...  Éowyn, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Haldir...  I caused _you_ pain!  Now...  Now that I'm leaving, I've caused everyone of my friends here pain."

"I hate it when everyone's so sad.  Especially if I am the one who have caused it.  I hate it, Legolas."

"Jessica..." Concern was in his eyes, "If anyone is to blame, it is I.  Do not blame yourself.  It pains me to see you so bitter and sad."

I looked down, "Forgive me...  for making you sad.  All I end up doing in life is make people miserable."

"En ie'amin Jessica."  (Look at me Jessica.)  He ordered.

I lifted my eyes up slowly to meet his intense crystal blue eyes.

"Do not torture yourself like this, Jessica...  You have brightened all our lives, above all mine.  Do you not understand?  You cannot be perfect every minute of the day and you cannot make them happy every second of the day.  But the good you have done overcomes the bad."

I closed my eyes and let a small breath of air out of my mouth, "Tell me, Legolas...  What have I done that is any good?"

"You have given us your love, your friendship...  And you have given me a reason to live.  Do you not remember how you cheered us up when we went down the mountain of Caradhras?  Remember how you saved Boromir and Haldir, how you cheered us up with your jokes or sarcasm when we were down?"

"It is not worth the pain you have all suffered."  I stated, opening my eyes.

He kissed me on the forehead, "Tell me, melamin.  Who is to say if it is worth the pain or not?  Should it not be the people who suffered the pain to judge it and not the person who caused the pain?  I know I would never have traded anything in the world for my memories of you, and I know that not anyone you have come to known in Middle-Earth would want to forget you.  Nor anyone here on Earth."

"Legolas..." I found myself pretty much speechless.

"Lle sinta amin il'coie avaena lle..."  (You know I cannot live without you.)

I did not speak, nor did I even try to, for the next second, Legolas tucked some of the messed up ponytail hair behind my ear and kissed me on the lips as his arms snaked around my waist quietly.  Every time he kissed me, I wondered how a person could be that gentle, and this time was not an exception.  But thoughts once again quickly disappeared and flew out of my head as his kiss deepened and finally, I allowed his tongue in my mouth and he tickled the insides of my mouth gently...

After what seemed like too short of an eternity, we broke away and I smiled softly up at him.  "Diola lle..."

He frowned, "For what?"

"For talking some sense in my head."  I replied.

Legolas chuckled, "There is nothing to thank.  Now, let us go and have something to eat, then we shall take a walk."

"The two of us alone?"  I asked.

"Aye, it seems forever that I have spent time with you alone, although it has just been this morning."

I nodded, "All right then.  Wait, I'll scribble a note down just to tell them..." Then I added bitterly, "Although I doubt any of them care now."

He let go of my waist, "Do not think like that.  They care about you, although they might not show it."

I sighed, "Perhaps."  I walked to my handbag and took out an useless receipt and a pen, then scribbled a small note.

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_Legolas and I are going out for a walk and dinner...  We'll come back pretty late tonight and I'm also aware that there aren't enough beds and couches.  You can do your own organizing.  Legolas and I can go sleep outside into the wilderness.  See you later._**

**_-Jessica_**

I taped it right in front of the television so they would see it and I brought my handbag along, and then locked the cottage.

Afterwards, when we began our long walk to the area where all the restaurants were.  Suddenly, I turned around.  "By the way, what would you like for dinner?"

He shrugged, "Pizza?  Pasta?  Your choice."

I raised a brow, "Pizza?  Pasta?"

He smiled amusedly at me, "Aye.  Master Bruce let me tried it once.  It was quite good."

"What else did Bruce and Irene teach you?"  I muttered quietly.

"That, my love," he replied, "You will have to find out yourself."

* * * * *

suziefox – Heya!  Thanks a lot and yeah, Legolas is a bit...  teasing here, isn't it?  Anyhow, see you later.  I'll update more, I think.  Maybe once a week.

Plasmolysed Cell Membrane – Thanks a lot.  Yeah, I feel sorry for Iris too, but keep in mind she'll have Eddie ^^

A – Thanks a lot.  See you later.

Youko Demon – Hehe, thanks!

Mellon – Thanks a lot.  She's doing okay, but she gets depressed easily soon, she went to the emergency room two nights ago...  *sighs* See you.

Harmony99 – Thanks a lot.  Miracles do happen at times, and I wish this will be one of those times that happen.  I just can't imagine her not in my classes.  Anyhow, thank you.

tigressong – Thank you.  Personal problems that suck always seem to find us.

The Noble Platypus – Thank you.  See you later!

Luindae – Thank you.  Well, Iris won't understand her feelings completely, but she'll know a bit of it.  As for making italic on ff.net, you use Microsoft Word, and then use it normal like _this_, then you save the whole file as 'Web Page'.  If you don't get it, email me!

Ghostgal – Thank you.  I'll see you soon!

Bluesky – Ah, I guess it's not bad to not be interested in boys yet.  They're nothing but a nuisance.  I won't make the 'love at first sight' and I'll try to make her as much your personality as possible.  By the way, do you say 'hell'?  I hope you get internet soon, I know how much it sucks to not have it.  My mom has never known whom I'm emailing, mainly because I don't really like her to.  But eh.  I've been keeping sex out, although one of my readers asked for a lemon.  I'm not exactly sure if I want to do it yet, but I'll have to see.  See you later!  If you're against me writing a lemon, just leave a comment and I'll keep that in mind.  Two of my grandparents died too, but that was so long ago.  But I think the older you grow, people fear Death more.

Lady-Star – Thank you.  See you later.

Kyma – Hey.  Yes, they're friends again.  See you, love ya too.

Melia – Thank you.  Yes, there might be a chance, let us hope there will be anyways.  Thank you for everything and see you later.

Luckiest Starz – Thank you.  See you later.

Oswari!!! – Thank you.  See you.

TitanicHobbit – It's not nothing.  Friends moving is a hard thing too, but do have fun with your friend.  Who knows how long until you'll see her/him again?  But yes, I'll download the ROTK trailer.  See you later.

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thank you for understanding.  See you later.  And yes, friends do come first and I didn't do it on purpose, but it does fit.  Thank you again.

The Hobbit Ivy – Thank you.  Yes, it seems like I did rush the friendship between Iris and Jessica, but I guess I didn't want Iris mad at Jess for long.  See you later.

Barn Bum – Thank you.

Daughter of the King – Legolas was just teasing Jessica.  I hope she will survive...  I cannot imagine life without her.

AgentBloom – Thank you.  Like I said to TitanticHobbit, I hope you make the rest of your time worthwhile.  Who knows how long you'll see her again?  Boy trouble aren't really worth your time...  Well, it depends on the guy, of course.  But see you later.

Tap-dancing Hobbit – It's hard watching her die, but there's nothing I can do.  Speaking of that, a person in our school died of overdose and a really close friend of mine happen to be extremely close to her...  *sighs* Death seems to be lurking everywhere.  But thank you and see you later.

KA – Thank you.  Yes, I do think Iris handled it too well, but I might do something with Iris again.  Who knows...

Rogue Elf 111 – Thank you.  I read your story and it's great!  Anyhow, thank you once again.

The Shining Ruby in the Sky – AH!  I cannot believe I did that!  *whacks self*  Anyhow, thank you.

rivergoddess13 – Thank you.  I too hope that our possibly last month will be great together.  Thank you.  See you later.

Siren – Hey.  Isn't that so cute?  *hugs Siren and Legolas*

Lady Galadriel – Thank you.

XP-DarkAngel – Thank you.  Hehe, I love writing cliffies, but yes.  I'll see you later.

Marie the Black Rose – You're welcome.  I try to put at least some Elvish in each chapter.  Lle creoso.

lex – Thank you.  I've spent as much time as I've had with her and although I have, I still have time to spare writing, although it takes longer.  But that can't be helped.  Thank you once again and I'll see you soon.

Maqueden*Evenstar – Thank you.

hoshinekoyasha – Thank you.

merrylyn – Hi.  Life will get better, hopefully.  It is already, since I haven't really argued that badly with my mom in a day or two and my brother hasn't gone nuts for three days...  But thank you once again.

Sorceress-of-Sangolia – Thank you.

Kellyn Smith – Thank you.

Elerrina – I hope she'll live too.  Thank you.

Lightning Rain – Thank you, I'll update as soon as I can.

Ash – Yes, it hurts emotionally.  It was so surreal when she first told me.  Thank you.

Donnamira - Thank you, yes, sometimes the reviews don't show up, but that's okay.

cherry - Thank you.  See you later.

DevilWench – Thank you.  Friends are definitely precious.

Hanya the Bloody Angel – My story's okay.  I wouldn't say EXTREMELY popular, since I'm not one of those authors like 'Drama Druid'.  Her stories are EXTREMELY good.  I've fallen in love with them, but yes.  Well, everyone didn't exactly 'catch' them kissing.  Legolas just let them watch ^^ Thank you once again.

elfluvr777 – Thank you.  It gets painful, yes...  But it also feels numb at times.  But once again, yes, thank you.

littlesaiyangirl - Thank you.

Meldavane – Hey!  I'm glad you're back.  See you later, hopefully.

tourignyne – Thank you.  The popups are extremely annoying.  Yes, Gimli singing... *winces*

gangsta's brat – Thank you.  You sounded quite serious ^^ But yes, I'm okay now and I'll update whenever I have spare time.

Alina – Yes, Legolas goes back to Middle-Earth!  But please read the bottom of the page and tell me what you think about the Middle-Earth part!  And thank you.

Rane – Thank you.

ElfLuvR – Thank you.  I think Iris is staying on Earth, although I might send her to Middle-Earth.  As for Haldir, I might get him someone else, or I'll just make him stick with his wife.  YES!  Haldir has a wife!  I didn't know that until I saw it in 'The Silmarillion'.

ElfPrincessKitty – Thank you.

Falonficwriter – Thank you and yes, I'll take time, although I can't stand not writing for long.  Writing is my passin.  Thank you once again and I'll see you later.

little elfling – I'll update soon.  Thank you.

Rori - Thank you.

Nutty_Jedi – Hey!  Bruce probably was speeding in the car just to scare Legolas, but then again, keep in mind Legolas has NEVER been in a car...  Nor has he ever seen one.  By the way, Jessica wants to return on the fourth of March because that's the day she 'dies' in Middle-Earth and she just thought of it as a good...  Ending.

sexyelvenfreak – Thank you!  It's fine if you haven't reviewed in ages.  I'm just glad you did now.  Anyhow, thank you once again!

JadeBlueAfterGlow – Thank you.  Mushyness, I guess...  But I didn't want to make it TOO mushy.  Sometimes it becomes bad if you overdo it.  And yes, Johnny Depp is hot, so is Orlando Bloom, but I love Legolas better than all of them!  As for lemon, I'm deciding whether to write one or not since I have had absolutely no experience in writing lemons.

Roseblade22 – Thank you.  See you later *hugs everyone*

Author's Notes: I've decided to stop bragging about my life, so yeah.  But I want to thank you all those regards for my friend and I.  Thank you.  I appreciate them a lot and you have no idea how it makes my day.  Oh yeah, **64 reviews** for the last chapter!

And I _know_ the story is going slow.  I'll try to slow it up later...  And two questions...

**First of all, I want to ask you all if you want me to make a sequel for when Jessica and Legolas gets back to Middle-Earth, or keep on continuing 'Until We Meet Again'.**

**Second of all, someone has asked me to put a lemon.  I'd like to bring to all your attention that it will actually be the first time to write a lemon for me (I might make it a lime, less graphical), and if you are all against it, of course, I won't make one.  If not, I'll raise the rating to R and add a lemon.  Tell me what you think.**

-Crystal

Thursday, October 09, 2003


	11. We Will Be Together Forever

Chapter 10

By Crystal

Author's Notes: **Hey all.  Another important Author's Notes**.  I've decided NOT to write a lemon...  At least not yet.  I might leave it for later, and if I'm about to write a sex scene, the only thing I'll do is a really mild lime.  It's probably true that I might screw up the story for some because they aren't exactly old enough for it and some who are against sex BEFORE marriage, so yeah.  I'm one of those people...  wait.  Both.  I'm not enough to read lemon, so if I write one, doesn't really make sense since I can't read it...  And I'm also not exactly thinking of having sex before I get married, so yeah.  Anyhow, hope you guys are happy about this decision.  As for the other question about continuing this story or make a whole trilogy, I haven't decided yet.  So I'll tell you all when I have a decision.  **ALL SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED**.

*We _all_ know that anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belong to J.R.R. Tolkien...*

The two of us ended up eating at Pizza Hut.  Legolas seemed to actually enjoy the pizza and surprisingly, _he _was the one who ordered a cheese pizza. This made me wonder what Bruce and Irene showed him once again.  The other thing that was surprising was that he paid for the meals.  Mind you, it wasn't expensive.  I mean, Pizza Hut!  But how in the world did he get the money in the first place anyways?  Bruce and Irene most probably gave it to him...  But I doubt it.

Sighing, I made a note to myself, reminding myself to ask about that later, after our meal together.  It wasn't romantic, no.  I mean, seriously, how do you suppose we could be romantic in Pizza Hut?  But the good thing was, we did spend a lot of time enjoying each other's company.

It has been quite a while since I've been so happy, so carefree because I felt so safe...  It's been so long ago since I felt so much love, spent so much time laughing.  Finally, I asked about the people in Middle-Earth and instead of being sad, he replied gladly and in details.

"Éowyn and Boromir are doing quite well together.  I need not tell you about the events in the War of the Ring, for you know them.  My eyes too, have seen the books.  But as I have said earlier today, I was devastated after your death...  I remember being pulled away form your lifeless corpse by Haldir as the Uruk-Hais came closer.  From then onwards, I battled with fury and together with King Théoden, Estel, Haldir and Boromir, we rode out to meet them head on.  I was completely furious, wanting to kill all of them for laying a hand on you, but I was also hoping that I would be killed in the battlefields along with you...  Like you.  But it was not to be...  Haldir knew me too well and he too, protected me with his life, receiving a quite serious injury, but not serious enough to kill him.  When I asked him later why, he told me you had given up your life for him and it was only right to save me.  And...  He also told me what you said with your last breath.  Soon enough, dawn came and Gandalf, along with the company of Master Éomer came and saved us.  I paid no heed to that though...  I just went to get your corpse...  It...  It was horrible.  Your corpse was surrounded by those of Orcs and Uruk-Hais..."

He took a shuddering breath and I hugged him close, "Amin sinome...  Amin sinome."  (I am here...  I am here.)

"We...  We stayed for a couple of days to bury the dead ones and we also waited for Haldir to recover from his wounds.  Then we rode off to Isengard...  My heart was truly breaking.  It was so painful to not have you close to me.  It was painful to everyone.  I missed your beautiful smiles and your laughs, I missed everything about you.  I became distant to everyone, always having my own thoughts, only surviving to complete the task of the Fellowship.  I, as well as all the others, believed that tried to believe that I would live without you, but I knew deep in my heart I would only live long enough to complete the task, and then Grief would overtake me.  It did.  Yet I am thankful for all those around me, especially Haldir who was there by my side all those days.  Perhaps he wanted to make up for your death, I know naught.  But he was there by my side when I needed someone to talk to, he mothered me when I refused to eat and sleep and he was by my side in the battlefield, fighting with me, watching my back."

"And I came out of battle with minor injuries.  I was expecting Death to claim me, but it did not, yet at times, I wished it did.  To live without you was more painful than you can ever think it is.  To know that you passed away so close within my reach gave me nightmares.  I dreamt about you all the time, I dreamt about the way you were in Haldir's arms, the light in your beautiful eyes dimming by the second and your eyelids becoming heavy and finally, the way your eyes closed as you mumbled something to Haldir and your whole body became limp instantly."

"Time flew by exceedingly slow, even when I was expecting Death and once again, it never came.  Although I knew I was to die soon.  I stayed with Estel and Arwen for a little while after their wedding and Haldir left.  Both Boromir and Éowyn stayed and I, along with Gimli went to visit the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest.  Like I have said before, Haldir came to visit whenever he had the time and finally, it was then Death was so close to me I could feel my heart dying every second of the day.  Dying slowly, torturing me.  And then, they all dragged me to see Mithrandir.  I have told you of this before, but never in details.  The moment I had stepped in Lothlórien, my heart clenched and unclenched with pain.  This was where you had told me of your feelings; this was where everything had started to happen.  This...  This was where I had finally found my reason to live.  I lived because of you, Jessica."

I cupped his cheek softly and brushed my lips against his for a mere second, "Amin sinta, melamin...  Amin sinta sut sai lle mela amin."  (I know, my love...  I know how much you love me.)

He closed his eyes, "And it was then that Galadriel and Mithrandir told me of their plans...Of sending me here.  I had no clue that you have not really died yet.  I had thought you in the Halls of Mandos already, but I have thought wrong for the Lady of the Woods told me of you.  She let me glance in the mirror and I saw your face, your eyes wiser, yet the beauty and the innocence remained.  She told me of the risks to go to your world, perhaps never waking, perhaps stuck between two worlds, but I took the risk."

"Imagine what I felt like when I first glanced at you, so many months later.  Your beautiful face did not change, and if possible, you looked even more stunning than you have under the tree as the rain poured around you.  When I laid my eyes on you again, I felt myself alive and I felt refreshed.  I felt life flow in my veins again and I felt every emotion return to my heart as my heart mended by itself.  My love for you was still as strong as ever, and perhaps even stronger."

"You looked beautiful even when you practiced with your sword, every movement graceful and precise.  If I had not known better, I would have mistaken you for an Elf.  It took all my willpower to look away from your figure and leave you, but I was glad I did that...  This morning..."

I put a finger to his lips, "Uuma quena, Legolas...  Saes..."  (Do not speak, Legolas...   Please...)

He looked at me, his blue eyes shining, "Mankoi?"  (Why?)

"Ten'..."  (Because...)

"Ten'?"  (Because?)  He asked.

I smiled softly, "Ten' amin rangwa ar' amin merna lle a'demad lle awra..."  (Because I understand and I want you to forget your pain...)  I kissed him fully on the lips will all the love I could muster, although it was not an extremely passionate kiss.  After a few short seconds, I drew back, "Amin mela lle...  Sinta tanya amin ten'oio mela lle, ere'lle.  Amin na-ed' lle eller...  Amin mela ten' lle telle ten'oio.  (I love you…  Know that I will forever love you, only you.  I will be by your side...  My love for you lasts forever.)

"Amin sinta..."  (I know...)

"Let us go take a walk?"  I suggested after a few moments of gazing in his eyes.

He nodded, "Aye, let us go."

The air was cool and unpolluted and I snuggled up to Legolas as he wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.  I sighed contently, "I have missed you."

"Let us hope we will not be separated ever again."  He replied, "I cannot bare to think of the consequences if we do."

I closed my eyes, letting the wind blow in my face softly, "I will not leave you ever again, if I have the choice and the say."

The sky darkened slightly as the stars came out, reminding me of the clear skies in Middle-Earth.  "What will your father say, Legolas?"

He turned around and looked at me, "About?"

I sighed, "Us...  Will he let his only son that is the heir to the Throne of Eryn Lasgalen, have a relationship with a mere mortal?  A relationship with a mere mortal that is not even from his own world, but from another?  No matter how much you do not like your status, it stays the same and I have to remind you.  You are a Prince, Legolas.  You are not only an Elf, but also a Prince.  You are not only a person in the market.  Everyone knows of you, Legolas.  The fairest of all Elves, perhaps.  One of the nine companions for the Fellowship of the--"

"Ten."  He corrected.

"I do not count, Legolas."

He raised his brow, "Let me add a quote from Master Bruce.  'Why the hell not?'"

I shook my head, "He is not a good influence on you."

"Do not try to change the topic, Jessica."

"I am not in the books!  Need I remind you that Tolkien has completely ignored my existance?!"  I shook my head again, "Either it's because I'm not important enough to be in the books...  Or I just wasn't suppose to be in the story."

"Melamin, you are as important as everyone in the Fellowship.  Everyone has played a part in it.  You have saved Boromir and Haldir.  Do not think so low of yourself.  Plus, I have sent a letter to Ada (Father) before I left, telling him I was searching for the one I loved.  If he knew I would be happy, then he would be happy for me."

I looked at him, "Let us hope that your father will let us be together so things will run smoothly.  To think that we cannot be together..."

He smiled softly, "No matter what Ada says, we will be together..."

"But what if your father--"

He cut me off, "Lye nauva alye'na ten'oio..."  (We will be together forever...)

I sighed softly, "Forever..." I was about to continue when Legolas pressed his index finger to my lips.

"Hush, melamin.  We need not think of our future, but we will think of our present.  Do not talk about things that will happen so late in the future.  After all, we do want to spend the rest of our lives happy, am I not right?"

"Legolas..."

He gave me a small kiss at my lips, "Let us go back to the cottage.  We will see to our sleeping arrangements and then we will have the rest of the night together."

I nodded quietly, my lips tingling from the soft kiss he gave me, "All right."

His arms tightened around me as we walked and once again, I laid my head on his shoulder.  He smiled lovingly at me, "'Tis a beautiful night to spend it outside."

I let a small smile grace my face as I looked up at the beautiful sky, filled with shining and twinkling stars, smiling at us merrily.  Some stars shone brightly while others shone dimly, having an air of mysterious around them.  The pale moon glowed softly beside the stars as it lit the earth with it's light, making the Earth more beautiful than it was.

"Indeed..." I replied softly, almost afraid to break the beautiful silent between us.

* * * * *

I cursed silently to myself.  Why didn't I bring my cloak?  Indeed, it was a beautiful night to spend outside, but I would be freezing cold without something warm!  Sighing silently, I took my turtleneck and went into the washroom to change.  When I went out, I saw Iris dragging a blanket in the living room.

She looked up, "This, is for Legolas and you.  It's insane that you want to spend it outside!  What were you _thinking_?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, I happen to be sleeping outside for quite a few months when I wasn't here on Earth, just in case you forgot."

"But that was because you had no place to stay!  Now we have a nice warm cottage for you, you feel like sleeping out?"

I grumbled, "It's a beautiful night outside."

She looked out the window and I followed her example.  "Yes, it is...  But you're going to freeze.  Legolas might not, he's an Elf, but you're not."

I took the blanket from the floor, "We're sleeping outside and before you say anything, I am old enough to make decisions on my own, thank you very much."

She wrinkled her nose, "Very well, don't come to me when you get sick."

"I won't."  I replied.

Half an hour later, we sat in silence, my back against his chest, and his back against a tree.  We were both underneath a blanket.

Under my breath, I hummed a song.

He chuckled.

"Mani naa ta?"  (What is it?) I asked.

"You sang that song so long ago...'

I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned, "Indeed."  Then I looked at the starts who were still twinkling.  "The stars are beautiful this evening."

"Uma.  Esta, melamin.  You are tired."  (Yes.  Rest, my love.)

Once again, I hid my head at the crook of his neck, "Yes I am, it's been an eventful day.  Quel du, Legolas."  (Good night, Legolas.)

"Quel du."

Warmth and security settled in and I thought nothing more of anything as sleep overtook me.

Well.  Except for the Elf who had his arms wrapped around me.

* * * * *

Crying Sorceress – Hey.  I'm not gonna write a lemon.  If I write a sequel, it won't be ten chapters.  It'll be more than ten chapters, at least I'm planning it to be more than ten. Anyhow, see ya!

Siren – Heya!  Popcorn chicken is good ^^ Anyhow, see ya next chapter!

Lady Justine Greenleaf – Thank you.  I won't write a lemon, and anyways, see ya soon!

Seashell 712 – Heya!  It's great that you and your computer are getting along again ^^ Yeah, I was thinking about that, I'm thinking more like a sequel to this ^^ So I'll see.  Anyhow, see you later!  And I won't write a lemon.

haldir2 – a lemon is like a sex scene.

cherry – Heya!  I'm making a sequel.  Anyhow, see you later and thanks!

LOTR-Freak – Heya!  Have you gotten the email for the chapter?  If not, I'll send it over again.  Elvish is a beautiful language, and I'm not sure about making a sequel yet.  I'll have to see .  Later and thanks!

Kitta – Heya!  It's all right not to review all the time.  Anyhow, I do hope you get well soon.  And if I'm about to do a sequel, I'm thinking of when they arrive back at Middle-Earth.  If that's how it is, I already have a frustration ending to 'Until We Meet Again' *grins*.  Anyhow, *hugs* Thanks a bunch again!

Youko Demon – Waterslide park eh?  *grins*  I'll see about that.  Thanks!

Rogue Elf 111 – Hey.  Thanks a lot, I'll keep that in mind!

Kyma – Thanks!  Ah well, if only her friend could go with her, but keep in mind they have their own lives too...

The Hobbit Ivy – Most of the chapters in this story is probably pointless.  It's more like how Jessica spends her last month with her friends and stuff...  Then the Middle-Earth stuff comes  ^^  But anyhow, thanks!  See you later!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks.  As for Legolas liking pancakes, I have no idea...  He might though ^^  Thanks again!

MidnightStar82 – Thanks a lot!  If you want some good fics, go to my favorite's list.  I don't know about your taste, but those are one of my favorites ^^

litanya – Hey.  Thanks for all the suggestions and I'll see you later!

dragonfly – Thanks.  I'll see how the sequel goes, as for the lemon, I won't do it cause it might screw up the story...  And I don't think I want to risk that, so yep ^^  And indeed, picturing Legolas eating pizza is a hard task.

hoshinekoyasha – Heya!  I won't write a lemon, but I'll see about the sequel.  Thanks!

Lalaith of the Bruinen – Thanks a lot!

DevilWench – Thanks a lot!

Mellon – A lemon is like a sex scene.  Thanks for the review!

The Noble Platypus – Thanks!  Anyhow, by sequel, I mean either writing this whole story into two parts like 'Until We Meet Again' up to where Jessica leaves for Middle-Earth and then the sequel to THIS story starts.  If not sequel, then continue the whole story in 'Until We Meet Again'.  I won't write a lemon, but anyhow, thanks!

merrylyn – Unfortunately, I won't be doing a lemon since I'm not sure if I'm good enough for that .  But anyhow, thanks!

Anaka Greeleaf – Thanks!  See ya later.

Kellyn Smith – Thanks

yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds – Thanks!  Indeed, we all wish it was Christmas.  Anyhow, see you later!

JadeBlueAfterGlow – Thanks again and I'll see you later ^^

Nutty_Jedi – Heya!  I won't do a lemon and thanks ^^  FBI?  Lol.  I KNOW!  I can't believe Haldir is BOUND!  *sighs*

Plasmolysed Cell Membrane – Heya!  Lol, see you later ^^

tigressong – Thanks ^^  True that it doesn't seem necessary, which is why I won't do it, plus I might screw it up.  That's another factor.  But anyhow, thanks a lot and I'll see you later!

Harmony99 – Thanks a lot!  A lemon's like a sex scene.

Jorja – Thanks!

Luindae – Thanks.  I won't do a lemon.  And email me if you still don't get the italic.

A – Thanks!

Hellish Kitten – Thanks a lot.

Bluesky – lol.  Yes, ff.net tends to get frustrating most of the time.  Anyhow, for the lemon thing, I WON'T be doing it.  I think the same way as you do, actually.  No sex before marriage.  But anyhow, know that I understand you and your review made me think that you won't be the only one offended, therefore I won't do a lemon.  Plus there's the fact that I might screw it up, haha.  Anyhow, I'll see you in the next chapter, and hopefully, the one after that, and the one after...  And yeah .  See ya!

Fluff Writer – Heya!  Send me the pic when you're done!  I can't wait ^^

Sorceress-of-Sangolia – Thanks!

Falonficwriter – Thanks a lot ^^  See you later!

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever – Yes, I might want to, but I'm not doing a lemon ^^  So that's aiites.  Thanks!

elfluvr777 – Thanks!  See you later!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Thanks!  A lemon is like a sex scene while a lime is a scene that suggests they are having sex.  But anyhow, see you later!

TwinkieFreak – Thanks a lot!  Whee!  Thanks for all the answers, and if I am going to write a lemon (which I most probably will not anytime soon), I promise it'll be AFTER marriage.

Lady-Star – Thanks ^^

Lady Galadriel – Thanks a lot ^^  A lemon's a sex scene ^^

tourignyne – Heya.  A lemon's a sex scene.  Thanks a lot!

little elfling – Thanks!

LandosStar – Thanks ^^  Anyhow, see you around ^^

idna flesymem – Thanks ^^  Anyhow, see you later.

Marie the Black Rose – Diola lle, mellonamin ^^ Anyhow, namaarie ^^

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – I'm not writing a lemon, so that's good ^^  Anyhow, see you around ^^

Ka – Thanks!

ElfPrincessKitty – Thanks!

blue-eyed-belle – a lemon is a sex scene, but anyhow, thanks for everything!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – I swear, it was a typo!  Lol, I meant it as Darma Druid, lol.  Anyhow, I might make a trilogy, but who knows... and what do you mean 'trilogy that always seems incomplete'?  Anyhow, yeah, I think I'll make pure fluff outta this...  Anyhow, I haven't forgotten it, it just takes more time to write a chapter for that story because I don't have as much inspiration for that one as this one ^^  Thanks a bunch!

Princess of the Leaves – Thanks!  Anyhow, see ya soon!

XP-DarkAngel – By all means, I don't really like cliffies...  But I LOVE writing them ^^  Anyhow, see ya later.  And I won't write a lemon ^^  See ya!

Nekomiyu – Thanks!

Elerrina – Thanks a lot!  Well, whether I write a sequel or not, it'll probably be the same size.  Actually, that might not be true.  But eh.  Anyhow, see ya later!

The Elven Child – Thanks a lot!  Namaarie!

FrodoFever – Hey ^^  Thanks a lot and I'll see you later...  As for your question, you're right it was useless to ask ^^  It's for me to know and you to find out!

Maqueden*Evenstar – Thanks!  See ya later!  
Barn Bum – Lemon is a sex scene.

Alina11 – Thanks a lot ^^

Aglaroenanor – Thanks a lot.  A lemon is a sex scene, anyhow, see ya!  And yes, you're on my mailing list.

Eternity's Angel of Mercy – Thanks for the review.  But anyhow, I've answered your review by email and I'm still glad you reviewed.  At least I know what you're thinking.  Hopefully, I'll see you around again and if not, I guess that's that.  See you around!

sexyelvenfreak – Thanks a lot ^^

Emma – Hey.  I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to stop writing just for one reader because she/he doesn't like it.  I never thought EVERYONE in the world would like it, but anyhow, it's her thoughts and she's free to express it.  After all, it's a free country.  But thanks for your backup anyways ^^  Later!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Thanks ^^  Anyhow, I'll see you later ^^

Melia – Thanks a lot ^^  A lemon's a sex scene while a lime is something indicating that they will have sex.  Anyhow, see ya later ^^

darkangelkiss – Hey.  Bad, bad, girl, I know.  As for your question, no.  I don't believe in sex before marriage, therefore one of the reason why I thought not to do one.  I've gotta thank you for reminding me that ^^  And you're married!  Mah...  I wish I found a guy that loved me so much and that I can marry, but then again, I'm much younger than you are.  And congrats for the kid!  I love kids *grins*

Peapod – Thanks!  Anyhow, Jessica is in her first year, so around nineteen, I would say ^^  As for co-writing with you, I might not have a lot of time, so I'm still deciding on that.  See you later!

Aranel – Thanks!  Lemon is like a sex scene, but anyhow, see ya later!

Sarah G – Thanks!

Aluinda – Thanks!

Roseblade22 – Thanks ^^  Lemon is a sex scene, yeah.  Anyhow *hugs and kisses from me to all five of ya!*  See you later and UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON! ^^

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!  See you later ^^

little miss elf – Well, that's for me to know and you to find out ^^

Rane – Thanks!

Rori – Thanks!

MaverickGirl – Thanks!  See you around!

Leo Cole – Thanks ^^

Malferz – I'm glad you started reading my fic ^^  Anyhow, I'll take your suggestions and I hope you see you around!

Author's Notes: *phew!*  I'm finally finished replies to reviews!  Took me half an hour.  Anyhow, so sorry for the slow update!  Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, ideas.  I've taken them all into consideration.  If there's anymore suggestions or ideas, **they are all welcomed**.  To those who did not read the top of the page, **I am not planning to write a lemon and I do not know about making a sequel or not.  I'm still deciding.**  Anyhow, thanks all and I'll see you all around later!  Oh, and I got **88** reviews for this chapter!  Whee!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, October 19, 2003


	12. Overwhelming Sweetness

Chapter 11   
  
By Crystal Snowflakes   
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is for pancake lovers! Well, not really... But it's for those who wished for Legolas to like pancake *grins* Oh, and instead of my chapters being four pages size ten verdana, it's now four pages size eight verdana... Oh, and I would also like to point out that Elvish translations might not be correct since I translated some of these... But I've tried to get it right. So if they are not, correct me. Thanks. 

Oh, and for Halloween, I'm being a fallen angel ^^ Croaked wings and halo with bloodied and torn clothes...  Sad =(  but it's a good idea for a costume...  Happy Halloween, everyone!  (Well, to those who celebrate it anyways)

Now without any ado...   
  
*We _all_ know that anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belong to J.R.R. Tolkien...*   
  
I awoke with the sun bright, the birds chirping, the breeze refreshing, in a forest, wrapped in the warm arms of my love. I sighed contentedly.   
  
"Quel amrun, melamin." (Good morning, my love.)   
  
"How long have you been awake, Legolas? Oh, and good morning to you too." I turned my head around.   
  
He gave me a small smile, "I have been awake for quite a long while, but I did not wish to disturb your peaceful rest. But I must say, I did enjoy watching and listening to you sleep."   
  
I returned his smile, "Now if only every morning, I would wake up with you by my side, I would be the most contented woman on Earth."   
"And I, the most contented Elf on Earth."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "You are the only Elf, Legolas." I added after a short chuckle, "But let us get up before the others get worried about me."  
   
"I do not know what they will be worrying about nor do I understand why they should. After all, you have an Elf who is also a Prince and a warrior protecting you... And the forest is safe enough. At least there are no Orcs in this world."   
  
I shuddered at the thought of Orcs, but shrugged, "Iris and the others seem to always worry about me. They always try to take care of me, although it ends up being the other way around more than half the time."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Surprisingly, when I got back, none of them were worried. At all. In fact, they seemed oblivious to my return. Iris was taking a shower, Josh and Eddie were sprawled across the couch watching television about some where people carrying guns and shooting everyone they saw, Bruce was still in bed, Carrie and Irene were cooking breakfast and Alan was staring out into space.  
  
I 'ordered' Legolas to go watch television with Josh and Eddie and they started explaining to him about guns, although he looked extremely confused. While they were doing that, I sneaked off into the kitchen to see how Irene and Carrie were doing.  
  
"Yo Jess. How was your sleep out in the...'wilderness', as you have called it." Iris asked as she walked in the kitchen.  
  
I smiled, "It was great, actually. It wasn't that cold out anyways, and the stars were shining beautifully."  
  
Irene raised a brow, "Was it the scenery that was beautiful or the male who was holding onto you beautiful?" She asked slyly.  
I flushed and muttered, "Shut up."  
  
Carrie and Iris chuckled at my expense while Irene smile smugly at me, "I bet it was the latter."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I punched her lightly on the shoulder, "It was both. Now let's cook some stuff before we all starve."  
  
We ended up making sausages, eggs and pancakes plus some toasts. I was busy flipping the pancakes while Iris poured the pancake mix into the frying pan. Irene was making the toast while Carrie was making the sausages and eggs next to me on another frying pan.  
  
I listened to them talk as I worked hard on concentrating not to burn the pancakes. Once they were done, I put them on a plate on the counter and told Irene to get the syrup and butter. Once again, I felt my frown deepen as I zoned their voices out until the only sounds I heard were my own thoughts and the pancakes cooking up in front of me.  
  
_I wonder if Legolas will like pancakes...  
  
_I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not hear the shushing of my friends and the sudden silence filling up in the kitchen, but imagine my surprise when I felt a pair of hands curl around my waist.  
  
I literally screeched and covered my mouth to turn around quickly. And flushed red. "I did not do that." I looked at three of my friends, two of which were near close to rolling on the floor and laughing, then at Legolas who had covered his ears with a wince.  
  
"Amin hiraetha!" (Forgive me!) I said instantly. "I didn't know you were there and I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't hear you coming and I..." I slapped my hand on my forehead, "I do not believe it... I just _screeched_." I shuddered. Then glanced at Legolas, "Amin hiraetha..." I bit my lips as a worried smile came to my face.  
  
"Uuma dela. Amin tereva." (Do not worry. I am fine.)  
  
I touched his ear carefully, "Lle tanak?" (Are you sure?)  
  
"Uma." (Yes.)  
  
I stood on my tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Quel." (Good.)  
  
"Aww!" I snapped my head back to Irene who 'aww'ed. "Isn't that so sweet?"  
  
I stuck my tongue out to her, "Shut up."  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to speak Elvish so fluently." Iris stated, all the while looking cooking pancakes as she flipped a few on the plate, then poured the pancake mixture into the frying pan again to make more. There was a hint of envy in her voice, but I wasn't sure.

Legolas' hand squeezed on my shoulder and I knew I was not the only one who heard the envy. "Aye, I asked Jessica if she wanted to learn Elvish one day because I thought she would been interested. She was a really quick learner." Legolas stated.  
  
I smiled nervously at Iris, "He flatters me."  
  
Iris smiled softly, "It's such a beautiful language..." She cleared her throat and wiped her hands on her apron, "Anyways, I'm going to use the washroom. Watch over the pancakes, will you, Jessica? Legolas?" Without another reply, she strolled out of the kitchen.  
  
I watched her disappearing back and sighed.  
  
"Uuma dela..." (Do not worry...) Legolas said.  
  
"She'll be okay." Carrie spoke up as she turned around and started making sausages again. "I mean, you can exactly tell her to forget about her crush on Legolas... You knew she was crazy about him, even when she was dating Zach. Hopefully someone else will make her forget about Legolas..."  
  
I nodded, "Hopefully..."  
  
Legolas ended up helping me make the pancakes and when we finished cooking everything, we served it to everyone. Legolas _did_ enjoy his pancakes and even had a second helping. He had also stated that Alan ate as much as a Hobbit, which I found myself agreeing to.  
  
Comfortable was the atmosphere at breakfast and even Iris seemed to have forgotten about the 'incident' in the kitchen a bit earlier. Normal conversations carried out and Legolas sat beside me, confused with some topics as I held his hand under the table.  
  
We also talked about what to do the next weekend and we decided to go hang out at a mall the coming weekend. I started counting down mentally in my head and I also had to make a note to visit my parents and tell them of Legolas and if I felt like it, then maybe the whole thing that happened during my coma.  
  
It seemed like there was so many things to do. Get rid of my job at the café which I haven't been working at lately, tell my parents of my 'boyfriend', write a will perhaps, see how to organize my school stuff... Speaking of school... Where is Legolas going when I have school? _Should_ I even _go_ to school anymore? I mean, is there _any_ point whatsoever? But that aside, _if_ I am going to school, then what will Legolas do during all that time? Get him to stay with Eddie...? I mean, that might not be such a bad idea at all... After all, Eddie spars all the time and I can get him to spar with Legolas or something... And Eddie's there practically there every second of the day...  
  
I sighed softly as I cut a piece of syrup drenched pancake and put it into my mouth, letting the sweetness of the syrup overwhelm my senses. Damn it was good.  
  
"Mani naa lle nowad?" (What are you thinking?) I heard Legolas ask.  
  
"Kai..." (Nothing...) I replied quickly, almost too quickly.  
  
Legolas let out a frustrated sigh, "Uuma risa a'amin... Lle sinta ta uuma moot." (Do not lie to me... You know it does not work.)  
  
I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "I was simply thinking of where to get you to stay when I am going to school."  
  
"Really now?" Legolas replied unbelievingly.  
  
"Yes really." I replied.  
  
Legolas gave me a grin, "Well then, I suggest you bring me to your school and show me around."  
  
My eyes widened, "I... I beg your pardon, Legolas?"  
  
He gave me a smug look, "I suggest you bring me to your school and show me around, melamin. After all, I have never been to a school before, although I have heard Lady Irene and Master Bruce talk about it."  
  
I shot a glare at Irene and Bruce's direction. Everything always seemed to go back to the two of them... But then again, I had to give them credit for 'bringing' Legolas back to me... That is, if you call dragging Legolas to their car and then delaying our reunion nearly a week late, bringing him back.   
  
Bruce sniggered, "Shut the hell up, Bruce." I snapped, yet somehow, I did not sound harsh or mean at all, which made Bruce and Irene erupt into laughter. Even Legolas looked amused at the situation and I punched him lightly on the arm. "Tampa tanya..." (Stop that...)  
  
"Tampa mani?" (Stop what?) He asked quite innocently enough, but I did not buy it.  
  
"Tanya!" (That!)  
  
"Mani?" (What?)  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Tanya nae n'eina." (That was not funny.) I replied, taking a bite of my sausage this time.  
  
Alan smirked smugly, "You guys act like a married couple."  
  
"Except for the fact that they're not married." Iris pointed out.  
  
Carrie shrugged, "It might be soon that they get married."  
  
"If they decide to get married." Josh added.  
  
"But they'll have to set a date to when marry..." Eddie also added.  
  
Irene grinned, "Since it's always so busy in the churches..."  
  
Now Bruce's smirk was as wide as Alan's, "So when _are _the two of you getting married?"  
  
I flushed, "That's none of your business."  
  
Legolas kept quiet, his face free of any emotions and his eyes seemed glazed over. For a second there, I was wondering if he was sleeping, but certainly, he would not fall asleep during breakfast, even if he were exhausted. If he were exhausted, he would be sleeping with his eyes closed...  
  
Quietly, I felt a frown come to my face and I shook his shoulder lightly, "Legolas, lle tyava quel?" (Legolas, do you feel well?) I asked worriedly.  
  
He blinked a few times, "Uma. I was just thinking." (Yes.)  
  
I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "If you say so..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
We spent the rest of the time just walking around the place and visiting the buildings and we even ate at a Cheesecake Café. Did I mention that we separated into groups? Carrie and Josh were having their own little date, as well as Irene and Bruce, then there was Alan, Iris, Eddie, Legolas and I who went together.  
  
So with Legolas, I ordered a strawberry cheesecake. Iris ordered a triple chocolate mousse cake and Alan had a crème brûlé. Lastly, Eddie ordered an apricot, almond and chocolate pie. Legolas and I ended up ordering again and getting a slice of blueberry pie and finally, we were full.  
  
So the rest of the afternoon was spent like this, walking around, window-shopping. At times, Iris would drag me into a clothing store while the three guys stood outside and waited for us.  
  
I also bought a blue electronic pig that walked and did his own little pig snorts because it was so cute. We took a few pictures, thanks to Iris for bringing her digital camera. When we met up with the rest of the people later in the afternoon, we took a full group one. We had to as a by passer to do it for us.  
  
Finally, we started packing up and it was around five. By the time we reached home, it would be the evening and I would call my mother then.  
This time, instead of Alan, Eddie, Iris and I being in the same car, I sat in Irene and Bruce's car along with Legolas. Alan, Eddie and Iris sat in Alan's van and Carrie and Josh had their own little ride.  
  
My time in the car was uneventful. Legolas and I were either whispering or speaking to each other in Elvish, if not doing that, then I was snuggled up close to him while he had his arms wrapped around me. Sometimes, we made conversations with Irene and Bruce who were holding hands while Bruce was driving and talking softly to each other.  
  
We made it back to my house at around eight o'clock, but instead of cooking, Legolas and I walked down my apartment and went to the café I worked at. Maybe if I had the luck, I'd see Amy too... And then tell her about finding the guy that gave me my Valentine's Day card.  
  
While I changed in my room into a pair of dark jeans and a green sweater, I wondered what Legolas was doing. Finally when I opened the door and walked to the living room, I found him siting on my couch with another pair of light jeans and a white hooded sweater.

  
I raised my eyebrow, "I swear to the Valar that the clothes look so familiar."  
  
He grinned, "They should be. After all, they belong to Master Bruce."  
  
My eyes widened, "Right! _That's_ why."  
  
* * * * *

Plasmolysed Cell Membrane – Thanks!  Haha, I give them pancakes now...  Lol, as for going back to ME, I PROMISE I'll write it like faster...  If needed, I'll make the chapters longer, okie?  Thanks again!

LOTR-Freak – Heya!  Thanks a bunch and I'll see you next time!

suziefox – Haha, thanks ^^  Anyhow, I'll see you later!  And I'll go on MSN when I have time ^^

yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds – Thanks!

Elven Sword – Heya Nutty_Jedi ^^ Anyhow, I know this is really slow.  Like I said to Plasmolysed Cell Membrane, I'll try to quicken it up and I'll promise if needed, I'll make the chapters longer so I won't have as much updates.  As for action, they'll be some soon...  If you wanna know, I'll email you about my plans...  Well, my plans right now anyways.  They might change.  Anyhow, see you later!

MaverickGirl – Thanks!

A – Thanks!  My friend's okay...  She's taking a lot of medicine though...   Thanks again.

Luindae – Thanks!  I'm dong a sequel and the summary for the sequel in on my profile.   If you want it, see it!

The Noble Platypus – Thank!  I'm going to do a sequel, it might disappoint you, so I apologize, although I'm going to add a little twist to the end to this story... *grins* Lates!  Thanks again!

Alce Peredhil – Thanks!  See you later, and definitely a sequel.

Hidden Relevance – Hi!  I've already thought of a temporary plot for the third 'book' and it's my profile, if you want to see it.  Anyhow, thanks!

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!  See you around!

Sorceress-of-Sangolia – Thanks!  See you later!

LandosStar – Thanks, thanks ^^  Later.

Malferz – haha, I don't think Jessica would be the one to slap, more like punch *grins*  But anyhow, thanks a lot.

Mellon – Thanks!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks!  It did take me a while...  mainly because I was lazy to do the replies for the reviews, but here I am ^^  Anyhow, I'm gonna be a fallen angel for Halloween.  You know, torn dress with blood, then croaked wings and halo...  So sad if you think about it.  Anyhow, Happy Halloween!

XP-DarkAngel – Nope, no lemon.  Thanks a lot ^^

Melia – Thanks!

Elven-Princess-2005 – Thanks!  Indeed it's sad what he went through, but it's all worth it!  They're together now!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Thanks!  How many chapters?  I don't know yet...  Perhaps 10?  I'll hurry it up =)

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thanks!  See you later and hugs and bunnies!

Siren – Thanks!  Haha, you got a Legolas doll?!  I want one   And Legolas seem to be getting jealous of the 'mortal boy'  *sighs*.  I wish I got a mortal boy too...  But guess what?  I have a crush again, whee!  But dunno if he's interested *sighs*

Aglaroenanor – Thanks!  I have an AIM, although I never use it, but if you have MSN, add me on.  Clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com As for them talking about Middle-Earth, they were out of the restaurant.  I'm sorry I didn't make it clear enough   Anyhow, thanks again!

Lady Galadriel – Hi ^^  Anyhow, thanks a lot, and yeah, a lot of people wouldn't be able to read if I put a lemon 

Roseblade22 – Hiya!  Yeah, I tend to want to add Elvish, mainly because I love the language.  It's beautiful.  Anyhow, thanks a lot ^^  And yeah, I won't do a lemon _yet_.  Thanks a lot though, I'll see you later!  *hugs and gives kisses to Rose, Legolas, Will, Jack, Haldir*  Bai!!!!  Wuv you all ^^

Crying Sorceress – Well, NOW I know you're Shining Ruby in the Sky ^^  Anyhow, thanks!

Kyma – Thanks a lot ^^  Ah well, practice makes perfect, eh?  Plus, I've written quite a lot of stories before...  If you want to check them out, go to my profile ^^  Anyhow, lates ^^

FrodoFever – Thanks ^^  See ya later.

Marie the Black Rose – Thanks!  Diola lle, mellonamin!  Namaarie!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Thanks!  Haha, yes I understand you...  But I'll catch ya later.  Lates ^^

The Hobbit Ivy – Thanks!  Later!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – I guess, I haven't really watched Star Wars   But anyhow, I WILL promise you, that there IS an end to this story.  The epilogue to the sequel to this will end everything.  I promise ^^  Anyhow, thanks a lot ^^  
Kellyn Smith – Thanks!  They're going back soon...  I hope ^^

Bosson12787 – Thanks!

little miss elf – Thanks ^^  And I'm honored to be one of the four authors on your favorite list!  Anyhow, thanks a lot ^^

ellie – Thanks!  Luv and tiggers.  I'm doing fine.  How bout you?

Daughter of the King – Thanks ^^  It does degrade the gentleman-like manner Legolas has...  Anyhow, thanks ^^  Oh, and there is _no_ lime ^^

Bluesky – Thanks ^^  Haha, I'm great that I'm the first to use you in a fic.  As a matter of fact, you're the first person I've added in a fic.  I haven't self-inserted myself yet...  And I'm glad you think the sequel of this will be interesting ^^  Thanks again and I'll see you later!  And indeed, you  have a lot of aliases, although perhaps still not as much as Aragorn ^^  And as for writing a POTC fic?  I might if I get inspired, which I won't anytime soon, since I have to write 'Instinct of the Heart', the sequel to this currently named 'Time Always Slips Away', then there's also 'To Have Truly Loved' and I've JUST gotten an idea for another fic *groans*  So many ideas, yet so little time to write them.  Anyhow, thanks a lot ^^  I'll consider writing a POTC fic when I'm inspired ^^

Lady Undomiel – Thanks ^^  *hugs and hands you a tissue*  Sorry for making you cry =(  But anyhow, thanks again. I'm glad you enjoy my writing ^^

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Thanks!  See you around.

Nekomiyu – Thanks ^^  See you later and hugs and kisses to you too!

lex – Thanks!  I'll see you later...  Oh, and I hate my French teacher...  God damned bastard made us write an in class essay.  So hard.  Thank God I got a B+.

Rori – Thanks!  I learned it from a few internet sites...  If you want the links to them, send me an email asking me for them and I'll give some to you.

Chrystyna – Thanks!  Your review has brightened up my day ^^

Youko Demon – Thanks a lot ^^  Haha, I'm not sure if elves can do the pizza dough spinning...  But I'll see *grins*

Lightning Rain – Thanks!  See you later!

Barn Bum – Thanks ^^

The Elven Child – Thanks ^^  Happy Belated Birthday!  I bought two Legolas bookmarks...  I wonder if there are new that are going to come out...  But anyhow, thanks!  See you later!

Meldavane – Thanks!  Proper English actually sounds nice ^^  But see you later.  Namaarie.

TwinkieFreak – Thank!  Lol, as for Arwen giving up her immortality for Jessica, it might work, although it might be a bit of a stretch from Tolkien's work...  Anyhow, I'll see.  See you later!

little elfling – Thanks!

ElfPrincessKitty – Thank you, and I am making a sequel ^^

Harmony99 – Thanks ^^  Anyhow, haha, I've taken all your suggestions into consideration ^^  As for the other couple being pregnant, Arwen's definitely getting pregnant, maybe even Éowyn _after_ she and Boromir marry and Jessica WILL most likely get pregnant.  As for King Thraduil's other kids, Legolas is a single child in this story, but I can make his cousins or something being hard on Jessica.  Anyhow, I've taken the idea for Legolas' old lover to appear, so thanks a lot!  See you later, and indeed, a lot of possibilities ^^

Author's Notes: To those who are wondering if I'm going to do a sequel, yes I am. If you want to check out the summary to it, it's in my profile... =) It's called 'Time Always Slips Away'. Thanks a bunch, guys!  Oh, and I got **56 reviews** for this chapter!

Thursday, October 30, 2003

-Crystal Snowflakes


	13. His Name is Luke

Chapter 12

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: For those waiting for 'Instinct of the Heart', I apologize once for the slow update, but I'm getting a writing block *sighs* Halfway through the chapter too.  Anyhow, I'll try to get over it, and hopefully, it'll be within a week since I know I haven't updated in a very long time.  I had a great Halloween, got quite a lot of candy and planning to give it all out because I don't eat sweets But yep.  

Once again, thanks to my beta **Lady Arianna** for correcting this =)

Now without any ado...

*We _all_ know that anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belong to J.R.R. Tolkien the genius...*

As I stepped in the coffee shop, I once again sat near the window seat, only this time I didn't pay attention to the scene outside, but at the Elf sitting in front of me.  I raised an eyebrow, "This place should be familiar to you, no?"

"I have seen it, yet it is not familiar."  Legolas replied.

I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I caught the waitress looking at me.  I smiled and waved her over.  "Hi."  I said politely, but silently fuming inside when I saw her check out Legolas.

She turned her head towards me when I greeted her, "Hello.  Are you ready to order yet?"  She asked.

I shook my head, "Not yet, but I was just wondering if Amy is here today."  My eyes swept over her nametag.  _Monica_.  "And it's nice meeting you, Monica."

She frowned softly, "Oh, nice meeting you too...  Amy was just here a moment ago.  She's at the washroom right now..." Monica trailed off.

"I see.  I actually work here too, although I haven't worked for the past week.  I heard you're taking the place of Nicole."  I smiled at her, "Oh, and my name's Jessica."

"Hi..." Monica replied.  "Anyhow, I'll get Amy to take your orders."  She paused, "I'll see you at work sometime, I guess."  She gave one last look at Legolas and turned away.

I replied with a forced smile as I watched her go away.  _Monica..._

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Legolas?"  I replied, my eyes still glued on her form.

"Lle tyava quel?"  (Are you well?)  He asked.

Frowning, I replied him, "I feel fine."

"Uuma risa a'amin..."  (Do not lie to me...)

Finally, I said, "I do not like the look she gave you."  Then I turned around towards the window, quite embarrassed as I felt my face warm up and flush.

His reaction, to say the least, surprised me.  He chuckled, then laughed...  At me!  _Me._  I looked at him with confusion plainly written on my face as I waited for him to stop laughing.  When he stopped laughing, he said with a beautiful smile etched upon his face, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean, 'is that all?'  I do not like people looking at you like that..." I trailed off.

He took up my hand that was on the table and grasped it in a tight, but comfortable hold, "Melamin...  I would _never_ look in the direction of another woman,_ ever_.  I have you.  Do you not understand?  You are all that I have ever wanted, all that I want, all that I will ever want."

I felt so foolish all of a sudden, but I had to get it out, "It's just that...  Every time someone looks at you like that, I feel like I do not deserve you...That you can always choose someone better than me." I looked downwards.

He lifted my head up slowly, "We have gone through this already, Jessica...  Who is to say you deserve me or not?  We are in love.  Love is a mindless emotion, one that does not care for race, age nor does it care for richness."  He leaned over the table and gave me a sweet chaste kiss.  Then added in with a whisper, "I am in love with you.  Lle rangwa?"  (Do you understand?)  He gave my hand a squeeze, "I have seen thousands of people that I could learn to have loved, yet I chose you.  Why?  Because in my eyes, you are better than all the others."

"Legolas..." He shushed me and leaned in again to kiss me.  I closed my eyes and was waiting for the familiar warm lips to capture mine when we were rudely interrupted.

"JESSICA!"  

I snapped my eyes opened and looked at where the voice was coming from.  Smiling, I waved at Amy, who, with her shout, had attracted quite a few stares from the customers.  "Hey."  I greeted her when she got closer.

"Who is _that_?"  She asked, her hands were on her hips.

My mouth literally dropped, "Hello to you too."  I replied after a while.  I cleared my throat, "That is..." I paused, thinking up a name real quick, "His name is Luke.  I believe you've met him before."  I mentioned Amy to Legolas and said, "That is Amy."

Legolas bowed his head slightly and let go of my hand to extend his to hers, "Nice to meet you, milady."

"Uh..." Amy shook hands with Legolas, "Nice to meet you too, Luke."  She turned towards me, "Could I please have a word with you, Jess?"

I blinked and without another second, Amy practically hauled me out of my chair.  Legolas looked on with amusement while I was dragged away by Amy.  Finally, when we reached the storeroom, she spoke to me.  "Mind telling me all that has happened within that week?"

"I think it was quite clear to you..." I replied quietly.

"He was the one that gave me the Valentine's card!"  Amy grinned.

"I know..." I replied.

A smirk appeared on her face, "Is he a good kisser?"

My eyes widened, "W-What?"  I stammered.

"Oh, you heard me the first time."

I gulped, feeling my face flush again, "He's a fine kisser."  I replied quietly.

"From one to ten.  Common, Jess."  She asked again, teasing.

"Shut up."  I stuck out my tongue, "What about you and your beloved Kelvin?"

She stayed quiet for a moment before replying, "We broke up."

I kept silent for a while, letting the information sink in, "I'm sorry..."

Amy shrugged, "I'm not.  Moving onwards, what happened between you guys?  I mean, it's only been a week!  And like, you guys are kissing."  She laughed a short laugh, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you guys are in love."

"I _am_ in love, Amy."  I replied quietly again.

She rolled her eyes, "That's what they _all_ say.  'It's love at first sight', 'I'm in love with him'.  What do they do?  They end up breaking up anyways, especially with that pretty boy of yours.  I'm not trying to make you feel insecure, but he's hot, gorgeous, great looking and he has the best blue eyes I've seen.  How many of those guys do you think will really love one person, and really, with so many gorgeous girls throwing themselves at his feet, do you really think he'll stay loyal?"

I looked at her and let out a smile, "I'll prove you wrong.  You know me; I wouldn't date someone unless I'm sure I'm in love with him.  I love him, and that's final.  If I didn't love him, I would never date them, much less use the word 'love'.  Believe me on this.  And plus, I know he's gorgeous, great looking, hot along with the eyes."

Amy looked at my eyes, "You seem awfully determined...  If you think he is, then he is.  Although I know never to trust men."

I only grinned; _I know not to trust men.  But they never said anything about trusting Elves._  "I've got to get back to Leg--Luke.  Order two almond lattés and two slices of chocolate cake for me, please."  I turned around to walk away, but at the last moment, I turned my head around, "Oh, and _do_ tell Monica that Luke is already taken, all right?"  I winked.

The almond latté was nice as well as the chocolate cake and the time we spent holding hands and talking only added goodness to the whole thing.  Finally, I grew tired and I felt my eyelids droop.  It was then Legolas stood up and walked over to my side of the table and held his hand.  I gave him a small smile and let him pull my hand and with a swift motion, he had his arm around my waist again.  Once again, I leaned on him as we waved a goodbye to Amy and Monica, whom, may I add, were looking at me with envious clear in their eyes.  I mean, who wouldn't be jealous?

We walked home slowly and uneventfully.  The night was breezy and cool, but the coffee warmed me, as well as the arm around me.  When we reached my apartment, I sent Legolas off to change into his pajamas as I took up the phone and started dialing my mother's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Mother?"

_"Jessica, is that you?"_

I smiled softly, "Yes it is.  How are you doing?"

_"I'm great and so is your father.  How are the others, and have you and Alan gotten back together yet?  He is a good boyfriend..."_

"Mother...  Stop it.  I'm not dating Alan, and I won't ever date him.  But I have a new boyfriend.  His name's Luke and I'll bring him over for you to see him sometime.  He's actually at my house right now."  The second the last sentence left my mouth; I knew how wrong it was.  It was then Legolas also stepped out of the washroom.

_"HE IS OVER AT YOUR APPARTMENT?!  WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?  IS THERE ANYONE ELSE THERE?"_

"Mother!"  I yelled over the phone, exasperated.  "Will you stop asking me questions?!"

_"HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH HIM YET?  AS IN SEX?!"_

My eyes widened, "MOTHER!  I HAVE **_NOT_** HAD SEX WITH LUKE, for CHRIST'S SAKE!"  Legolas instantly flushed and looked uncomfortable.  If the situation were not this serious, I would have laughed.  "Mother..." I said calmly, yet firmly, "I have not thought about sleeping with him.  You know my rules.  No sex before marriage.  You taught me that, and to that I stand.  And yes, he will be sleeping over tonight, _just_ him...  But we will **_not_** be having sex.  Okie dokie, Mother?  Luke is a gentleman.  He will not force me to do anything.  Please understand that."

_"Jess...  How long have you known him?"_

"Uh..." I gulped.

_"I want to see him.  As soon as possible."_

"Mother..."

_"Jessica, do not argue with me."_

"Yes, Mother.  I'll be free Wednesday night, how about I come over with Luke and we'll prepare dinner together?"

_"While your father talks to this...  Luke person."_

I made a sound from my throat, sounding awfully like a whimper and growl, "All right, Mother.  But I will tell you once again, he is a gentleman, and even Alan has seen him and likes him.  So has everyone else.  Tell Father to go easy on him, all right?  You know how long I haven't had a boyfriend.  You know I don't just pick boyfriends off the street, so he can't be bad."

My mother and I talked for another few short minutes when I finally hanged up and slid my back against the wall and down on the floor.  I put my head in my hands and started taking big deep breaths of air.

"Melamin?"  Legolas asked.

I looked up slowly, "I'm fine...  Just...  My mother doesn't trust in who I pick for a boyfriend."

"She is only doing it for your own good."  He crouched down beside me and lifted me up into his arms, "Go change and do all the things women need to do."

I gave him a small smile, "I'm guessing that knowledge comes from being around Irene."

Legolas grinned, "It comes from Master Bruce's whining, to be honest."

I chuckled, "All right."  Legolas put me down and I went into the washroom, brushing my teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair a few times, then I went into my bedroom and changed into my nightgown.  Not knowing what Legolas was doing and not wanting to interrupt whatever he was doing, I curled up in the blanket and took out my book, 'The Notebook' by Nicholas Sparks.

A few minutes later, Legolas slipped into the room and wrapped his arms around me.  He was in a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.  "Hey."  I said quietly.

He smelled my hair, "I have missed your aroma."

I chuckled, "Thank you, I shall take that as a compliment, my Prince.  But that aside, you are bothering my reading."

He grinned, "Well, you will just have to put up with it."  He put his head on top of mine as he read quietly along with me.

He asked a few questions about the beginning, seeing that he didn't start right at the beginning, but I turned the page every time when we were both finished.  It was fun reading like that, but after two chapters, I grew tired as my eyelids became even heavier.  Finally, Legolas shut the book and took it from my hands.

"Quel du, Melamin..."  (Good night, my love...)

He stood up and I whimpered at the sudden loss of body heat and I thought he was going to sleep on the couch when he just turned off the lights.  A few seconds later, he was once again beside me, curled under the blankets along with me and I felt him wrap his arms around me once again.  I snuggled up closer to him and sighed contently.  "Quel du, tarenamin."  (Good night, my Prince.)

* * * * *

Author's Notes:  I'll try to make updates more frequent since I want to get this over with, and I want to start the sequel for this (seeing I have so many ideas and I'm just _dying_ to write them!).  So I'll try to make the chapters longer.  As a matter of fact, I was about to make this chapter longer until I saw it was the end of the day, so yeah.  For those of you who don't know, I like to end the paragraph with the end of a day =\ I'll try to update 'Instinct of the Heart', but it most likely will _not_ have a sequel, since I have two more story ideas at the back of my head that's _also_ _dying_ to be written *sighs* Too many ideas and so little time.  Anyhow, that's really it.  Bye all!  And I hope you enjoyed this!

Last thing, I'm sorry for not replying the reviews, but I really wanted to update this and I won't have time to update for another week or two.  Frigging homework.  I have three more projects due!  If you want to see me rant, then go to my xanga page.  The link is on my profile.  Other than that, I think that's it.  Thanks for the patient waiting!  Oh, and **55 reviews **for this chapter =)

Wednesday, November 12, 2003

-Crystal Snowflakes


	14. You Mean the World to Me

Chapter 13

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Once again, sorry for the late update!

Once again, thanks to my beta **Lady Arianna** for correcting this =)

Now without any ado...

*We _all know that anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belong to J.R.R. Tolkien the genius...*_

_Love...  It is an emotion that I have yet to understand.  But I know this...  Love is an emotion that fills the corners of your empty heart, that gives you a feeling of warmth, that makes you feel wanted in this world, that gives you the most immense pleasure ever possible and that gives you the most unbearable pain that you could ever imagine.  The unbearable pain has passed for now, and what I look forward to is that immense pleasure that I will hope to feel, although I have no doubt that one day, the pain will return and haunt me.  _

My eyes fluttered open as a small smile graced my lips once again.  _But for now, I feel no fear and I shall stay contented while I lay once again, wrapped in the arms of my lover._

Smiling, I moved my hand from under the blanket to touch his face.  Even though his eyes were opened and disturbingly glazed over, they still shone bright blue.  If I hadn't known any better, I would think him dead.  Softly, I caressed his jaw with my fingers.  _I love you so much, Legolas.  Words cannot describe my feelings for you.  My heart sings when I catch sight of you, and when you are not here, I feel as if a big part of me is missing...  You are the world to me...  But how I came to deserve you, I know naught._

As my eyes glazed over, my fingers unconsciously tracing his face, I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist softly.  I blinked my eyes as I looked at Legolas' now unglazed blue eyes.  I smiled, "Quel amrun, melamin."

"Quel amrun."  He replied, his eyes soft as he lifted his hand up to brush my face with his fingers, "Mani naa lle umien nowad?"  (What are you thinking?)

"Kai sai..."  (Nothing much...)  I smiled, "Just how breathtakingly beautiful you are." 

He cracked a small smile. "The same can be said of you."

I just replied with a grin, then I looked at the clock, "it's 8:28 right now...  I have classes at one o'clock until three-thirty...  But Irene has classes before that, so if you don't want to be bored and if you don't mind waiting somewhere alone for a few minutes, I can get Irene to go wherever you want to go with her for two hours or so.  That is, if she has nothing to do, of course."

Legolas nodded, "I shall do that.  Meanwhile, you should get dressed and we should spend the morning together."

Raising my eyebrows, I nodded, "All right, if you want to do that, that's fine by me.  Now..." I said trailing off, trying to sit up on my bed.  And for the first time in such a long while, I felt like I did not want to get up, but stay down.  I sighed, "Damn it."  After a few more tries, I pushed myself up and sat on my bed.  "I'm going to go brush my teeth, brush my hair, all that girl crap.  You can stay here and sleep a bit more if you want."

As I stepped into washroom, I look at the image reflecting from the mirror.  No longer did I see a girl who was lost, but a woman who has found her way and is practically glowing with happiness.  My face was flushed, a smile was etched upon my lips, and my eyes sparkled with life and love.

Was this what love does to a person?  Does it make the ugliest woman look like the fairest of all?  Is this what _he_ has done to me?  Transformed a broken girl lost in this world to a woman who wanted to live her days with him?

Smiling all the while, I took up my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth.  After doing that, I wiped my face with my green towel, all the while reminding myself that I needed to get a set of towels for Legolas too.  After doing that, I brushed my hair and left it down behind my back.  Finally, I checked myself in the mirror and when I was satisfied of my appearance, I opened the door to the washroom and was about to step out towards my bedroom...

Only to smell the scent of cooking pancakes hover in my apartment.  With a panicked heart as well as a frown, I rushed to the kitchen immediately.

To say the sight caught me off guard was clearly an understatement.  I blinked, and blinked at the sight in front of me.  It was amusing, to say the least, for I never thought I would ever see an Elf in _my_ kitchen making pancakes for _me._

What I saw was Legolas leaned over the stove, flipping pancakes as his smile was curved into a playful, yet adorable grin.  Finally, he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.  It shimmered with amusement and finally, my lips too, curved into a smile.  I walked towards my prince as he began his pancake flipping again and when I got close to him, I hid my head in his back and wrapped my arms around his waist.  Closing my eyes, I mumbled softly, "When did you learn how to make pancakes?"

As he chuckled, I could feel his back vibrating, "That day at the cottage, of course.  I watched you as you prepared the pancake mix and the entire process."

"You should really stop being to sneaky all the time, Legolas.  Even though you _are_ an Elf."  I looked up at the back of his head, and then standing on my tiptoes I kissed him on the back of his neck.  "Well, I should really change into something...  Something more comfortable."  I stated as I looked at my nightgown.  It was comfortable, actually.  But it just...  It just wasn't right to wear this.  Giving him one last look, I walked towards my room, doubting my _sanity_ to leave _the Prince of Mirkwood in __my kitchen to cook pancakes._

Finally when I reached my room, I took off my nightgown and slipped on a sporty skirt that was black and had a white line come down from both the sides, then I slipped on my gray turtleneck.  Finally, I grabbed a random elastic from the top of my desk and tied my hair in a low ponytail.  Then I stepped out my room to breathe in the beautiful scent of fresh cooked pancakes.

With a grin on my face, I practically glided to the kitchen and opened up my refrigerator to get out some butter and a bottle of syrup.  I get another morning of pancakes for breakfast.  Sweet.  I went to the cupboard and got two plates, and then I took out two forks and knives from the drawer.  I set up the plates on the small table at the side of the kitchen and I went to get another plate for Legolas to flip the pancakes in. 

Finally with another grin on my face, I sat down on the chair, facing the pancake flipping Legolas.  I watched his graceful moves.  His lips kept twitching into a smile and I found myself hard not to smile and flush.  Who would've known that Jessica Hanson would one day be sitting in her kitchen table waiting for someone to serve her breakfast?  It only worked the other way...Unless Alan was here anyways.  Alan seemed to be the only one that was smart enough to think I didn't want to cook for everyone all the time.

Legolas approached with a plate of pancakes in his right hand and as he put it down on the table, I gave him a sincere smile, "Diola lle, melamin."  (Thank you, my love.)

"Lle creoso."  (You are welcome.)

The Elf I've loved for so long is right in front of me.  He's cooked me my breakfast, he's made my Valentine's Day memorable...  He's made my whole life memorable and full of reasons to live.  My gaze held his for a few short moments; it was, of course, a romantic scene.  Until, of course, I could no longer smell the sweet smell of pancakes hovering right under my nose and then, my stomach just had to let out a loud growl.

Not in my entire life have I felt so embarrassed and my face so red.  Legolas, on the other hand, let out a chuckle that soon turned into a smile when he caught my glare.  Then he just looked at me with those adorable puppy dog eyes of his.  Sighing with defeat, I got myself two slices of pancakes and stuck a piece of butter between them, then poured syrup on it, literally drenching the whole pancake.

I watched Legolas as he repeated what I did and when I thought the butter was melted, I cut a small piece of pancake, and then stuffed it in my mouth.  Once again, I felt the buttery sweetness melt in my mouth and I watched as my love did the same thing as I did, enjoying the food as much as I did.

He grinned, "We must give this recipe to the cooks when we return to Middle-Earth."

I nodded my head, agreeing wholeheartedly with him.  How I survived without pancakes the last time I went to Middle-Earth was beyond me.  But then again, it might have to do with all the stress I was going through, all the confusion and fear.  "Except there is no syrup in Middle-Earth."

"I am sure we can figure something out."  Legolas said as he took another mouthful of pancakes.

Smirking, I stated, "I assume you love this as much as I love it?"

He gave me an amused look, "I will not deny that the food here is much better to eat than that from Middle-Earth, although it might have to do with the fact that I have eaten the food of Middle-Earth for almost three millennia.  The food here tastes like nothing I have ever eaten before, just like those chocolate cakes you have given me last night.  It is quite...  unique."

As breakfast neared its ending, I stacked up all the plates and put them in the sink.  Legolas helped me with that, but after stacking the plates in the sink, I forced him to change out of his sleeping clothes, brush his teeth and wash his face.  When he finally left me alone, it was already five minutes later and I wiped the table clean.  Afterwards, I folded my sleeves and started wiping the table clean of any stains, not that there was any stains on it, mind you.  Legolas and I were both clean eaters...  Unlike a certain someone...cough, Bruce, cough.

Once again, I had unconsciously starting humming Enya's 'May it Be' while washing the dishes.  After washing all the dishes, I proceeded to rinse them and finally, I put them in a drying rack right next to the sink.  As I turned around, his presence took my breath away.  His hair was once again pulled into a low ponytail, but his attire was different.  Instead of his light jeans, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and instead of a hooded sweater, he was wearing a baby bluish turtleneck that clearly complimented the shade of blue for his eyes.  His eyes sparkled and I was still at admiration that this beautiful...  creature right in front of me had fallen for me.  It just seemed too surreal at times.  

How I deserved him, I did not know.  How long I stood there staring at him like an idiot was still a mystery, but as he walked towards me, I smiled.  I watched him as he bowed formally like the real Prince he is when he reached me, and then he held out his hand to me.  Not knowing what else to do, I took his hand.  Slowly, he began twirling me around the kitchen in a graceful manner, his eyes all the while shining while his a smile was carved onto his lips.

A few moments into our dance, I felt something tug my hair.  It ended up being Legolas and I gave him a warning glance.  He seemed to have ignored me, for he then tugged even harder, making the elastic in my hair loosen its grip on my hair, the result being my hair flowing down my back once again.

I stuck my tongue out and tugged at his elastic, my lips curved up in amusement at the annoyed look he gave me when I pulled his hair down.  "If you get to do that, I do too."  I said once again, sticking out my tongue childishly at him.

He chuckled yet again, "You amuse me to no end, melamin."  Then without another second's hesitation, he pulled me closer to him, our bodies touching as I felt my face redden yet again, his breath on my neck.  Smiling, he pulled me into a dance, twirling me again to a music that was only heard by him and I.

In no time, we swayed to the music and slowly; I closed my eyes as I leaned my weight against him.  This was pure bliss...

To the silent music we swayed, not caring for anything or anyone in the world except for the one that was in my arms, or more like the other way around.  Legolas held me close as he danced with me.

And it was a shock for me to find out we have been dancing like that for two hours when someone knocked on the door.  Regrettably, I separated from my lover's arms, missing the warmth immediately one my body left his.  He seemed to have sensed it, for the next moment, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and led me to the door.  I felt a smile come to my lips again.

As we reached the door, Legolas whispered in my ears, "Master Bruce and Lady Irene, they are quarrelling outside the door."  I gave a chuckle as I heard them through the door, bickering.  Legolas extended his hand to open the door as once it did, we stepped back.  And I was definitely not surprised to that Legolas was right.

"They could still be asleep, Bruce!  Why are we here so early, disturbing the sleep of two lovers?!"

"They would _not be asleep, you stupid cow!  We are talking about Jessica here, the one that rarely wakes up after six or seven o'clock, and we're talking about Legolas here, who does not need sleep at all." _

Irene growled at the insult and she pinched Bruce on the arm, "Do _not call me a stupid cow, you arse."_

"Now, let's not fling insults at each other and tell me what the hell has gotten into the both of you.  And for your information, Bruce, I woke up after eight this morning."  I cut in the conversation.

Bruce gave a low whistle and a smirk that said I-know-something and it frustrated me to no end.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Bruce?"  Then on a second thought, "Come in first, I'll fix you both some coffee."

"Well, I _do have an idea why you slept until so late..." Bruce trailed, a smirk on his face the whole time._

"Well, my dear _Master Bruce, do not attempt to presume what happened because the only thing Legolas and I ended up doing was read my beloved book."  I stuck my tongue out._

I felt Legolas shake his head with amusement and I rolled my eyes once again, "Well then, have a seat, that includes you, Legolas, and I'll make us some coffee."  Halfway to the walk towards the kitchen, Irene stopped me.

"Or we can go for lunch."

I turned around, "We can certainly do that if you all feel up to it.  Traf's again?"  The place I worked was actually named the Café Trafalgar and we went there quite often, after I got a job there anyways.  Both Bruce and Irene would visit me often, Iris came with me as much as she could, since she fell in love with it and when Zach and her were still dating, they came here all the time.  I won't give a history on the coffee shop, considering it didn't have one.

"Sure, Traf's sounds great."  Bruce shrugged.

"Who asked for your stupid opinion?"  Irene snapped. 

Once again, I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my "purse", which was really a small bag to put my wallet, keys and a pen or two inside.  As we moved out the apartment door and locked it, both Legolas as I sighed silently while Irene and Bruce bickered among themselves.

* * * * *

**Replies to reviewers of Chapter 11:**

The Noble Platypus – Heya!  Yep, I'm having a twist...  I think =)  Anyhow, haha, your name's Carrie?  Cool =)  Anyhow, Legolas _cooking_ pancakes =)

LOVEROFLEGOLAS – Heya!  Thanks a bunch!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks!  I'm gonna take Mr. Greenleaf to a movie, of course =)  Not POTC, mainly because the timelines won't be right =)  But anyhow, I might get Iris to show all the LOTR to Legolas as well as POTC =)  I'll see...haha...  Who knows how Legolas would look with eyeliner on !

Hanya – Heya =)  Haha, Legolas in that position would be awesome.

Sorceress-of-Sangolia – Haha, they'll go to Middle-Earth when it's time.  I just kinda wanna explore their characteristics more, as well as Jessica's friends and parents and the people around her.  There's also something that happens (that, may I add, is very important to their relationship) in this story =).  Anyhow, thanks a bunch!

Iarrod – Thanks!

Elven Sword – Heya =)  Action won't really be much of this story, unless you mean like parents meeting, which will either be in the next chapter or the one after the next.  My friend's okay, she _might_ have a surgery on Wednesday.  Hopefully, she'll do fine.  The race of men _are_ flawed.  Why do you think Boromir died?  Nothing you can do about life, suck it up and deal with it, I guess *sighs*  But it's a harsh world.  Lol, see ya later!  *hugz*!

Bosson12787 – Heya!  They go back to Middle-Earth in a few more dozen chapters, lol.

Plasmolysed Cell Membrane – Heya!  Iris fall in love with Haldir?  Haha, that might be something I'm willing to try out...  But there's also Eric.  I'll see how it goes between them.

MaverickGirl – Thanks a bunch =)

The Hobbit Ivy – Thanks!  I'll try to update soon!

Luindae – Thanks!  It is going a bit slow, I admit.  But once they meet the parents and something else happens, it'll be faster, I promise.

Roseblade22 – Heya!  I haven't read the 'Pancake Tales', I might try that out soon.  Anyhow, a cayenne pepper would be cruel...  But great idea *grins*

Astrel – Lol, actually, I'm currently reading the 'Silmarillion', although I'm also reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird', 'The Rescue', 'Jean de Florette', 'Manon des sources' and 'Ransom' at the same time...  So I'm advancing reaaaaaaaal slow   Anyhow, thanks!  It is dragging, but like I said, once they meet the parents, then time will go faster.  Cya!

Siren – Lol, yes, I have a crush =)  And he's pretty good looking too *grins*  Anyhow, see you in a while =D!

Kage Miko – Thanks!  Haha, I had a friend dress up as Johnny Depp.   Holy crap he looked like him, except a lot younger !  As for Iris and Jessica speaking Elvish?  Hmm...  Good idea.

FrodoFever – Thanks!  Nah, if I ever stop the story, I'll tell you guys.  Thanks for the review!

Requiem Euphoria – Thanks!  See you in a while!

Rogue Elf 111 – Thanks!  We all wish we knew the real Legolas *grins*  Anyhow, Namaarie!

LOTR-Freak – Thanks!

ElfPrincessKitty – Thanks!

Crying Sorceress – Thanks!  Hey Ruby, so many names, lol.  I'll try more action. !

Barn Bum – Thanks!

little elfling – Thanks!

Landos Star – Haha, Legolas _is_ hot =)  As for when are they getting married...  _Are _they even getting married?  =\  Well, you'll have to see =D!  See ya!

A – Thanks a bunch =)  You saw Evanescence?  Cool!  Anyhow, thanks again!

HelmsDeep2234 = Thanks!

helmsdeep – Haha, it might not work!

Rori – Thanks!  Well, college don't have uniforms, but it would be quite funny *grins*  But I'll see if he's going to school or not =)

Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf – Thanks =)  I'll take your suggestion into consideration!

Lady Galadriel – Thanks!  Elvish are from websites =)

Isabel _ob – Thanks!

ka – Thanks.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Thanks a bunch =)

Kyma – Thanks!  I had a pretty good Halloween =)  Lates!

Joy4eva – Thanks!

Lady-Star – Haha, thanks a bunch =)  I can't wait to write it either!

Andunewen – Thanks!  He might be, who knows...

AgentBloom – Thanks!  I got the pancake idea from TitanicHobbit as well as some others =)  Thanks a bunch!

Marie the Black Rose – Thanks!

Seashell 712 – Thanks =)  Well, if it's real love, I don't think it'll happen that way.  We'll have to see what happens, eh?  Anyhow, thanks!

Lightning Rain – Thanks!  You'll have to find out =)

Daughter of the King – Thanks!  I'm glad my story makes you happy =)

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!  Cute bat =)

Youko Demon – Thanks a bunch!

sexyelvenfreak – Thanks!  Haha, *hugs back*  Anyhow, crappy?  Hope it gets better...  and as for wedding...  When did they say they were going to get married?!

Fluff Writer – Thanks!  Well, I'll wait for it, no worries =)

little miss elf – Three authors?  What?  This is updated whenever I have time, but I'm getting less and less time, unfortunately...  Anyhow, Legolas borrowed Bruce's clothes cause he was living at his house...

Latin4ever93 – Thanks!

craziness101 – Thanks =)  You don't know how great of a compliment that is =)

DevilWench – Thanks!

Tourignyne – Thanks =)  Haha, later.

Hikara Kokoi – Thanks!

**Replies to reviews for Chapter 12:**

Bosson12787 – Thanks!

Elven Sword – Thanks =)  Jessica might be a Mary-Sue, it really depends how you look like it.  I hate my homework, let's keep it to that =)

The Hobbit Ivy – Thanks!  Haha, I'm still dying to write other stories, but more urge for the sequel of this =)

MisScarlet – Thanks!

Sorceress_of_sangolia – Thanks!  Might not be pretty considering how Jess' mom took it over the phone.  Namaarie.

Luindae – Thanks a lot!  I dislike school, I hate homework and tests...  Ugh.

MaverickGirl – Thanks!

A – Thanks!

Fluff Writer – Heya!  If you don't mind, can you send it to my email account some time?  And if there's not enough space, leave me an email at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com and I'll clear up my email account.

FrodoFever – Thanks a lot =)  Homework really sucks.  Lates =)

The Noble Platypus – Thanks!  It does take longer than to write it...  Well, not really, but it takes quite a while =)  Anyhow, thanks!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks =)  I will first finish this, then the sequel to this, then 'Instinct of the Heart', then the sickness one =)  Might be started in an year or something, who knows...  But I don't want to start one when I'm not done one.  If I do, I won't have my stories finished *sighs*.  Thanks a bunch!

Siren – That sucks, breaking up with your boyfriend, but yeah, you got Legolas =)  Unfortunately, it's not snowing here yet.  Really sucks.

Marie the Black Rose – Thanks!  =)  I'll try and update soon!

Hellish Kitten – Thanks =)

Lady Galadriel – Thanks a bunch =)  It's from an internet site, if you'd like the links to the sites, please email me and I'll give them to you =)

Kage Miko – Thanks =)

Melia – Thanks!

loveroflegolas – Thanks!  I'll update soon!

Plasmolysed Cell Membrane – Thanks!  I can't wait to write the parents scene *grins*

Ka – Heya, I have nothing much, but anyhow, I'll try to update soon. =)

Mellon – Thanks!

Lady Beriaron – Thanks!

elf-maiden25 – Thanks =)  Calm and in love?  Hmm, I like that =)

sexyelvenfreak – Thanks!

yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds – Thanks!

Vampiress-Alexiel – Eh, all I know is that my mom would probably act like that...  *sighs*

hidden relevance – Thanks!

Roseblade22 – Thanks!  Haha, my parents would be like that too.  And Legolas could be my boyfriend =)  Right Legolas?  Haha =)  Kidding, if Rose wants you, she can have you =)  I'll get Will, Haldir or Jack =D  and indeed, '...' for the image of pure beauty and pleasure...  *snorts*  That would be Legolas or Haldir you bum! =)  *hugs everyone!*

Rori – Thanks!  Lol, Legolas might've been a holy terror, who knows...  Thanks again!

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!  Haha, Legolas feeding _me_ chocolate cake?  I would melt =)  Jessica's father's more...  relaxed about these things...  Just a few threats here and there *grins*

gangsta brat – Thanks!

soul – Thanks a bunch!  I can't either =)

ellie – Thanks a bunch!  I hope you really get better soon, and it's not near the end, yet.  Maybe a dozen more chapters?  I don't know, it really depends how I write it.  Anyhow, see ya!  And yes, the sequel is them IN Middle-Earth =)  *hugz*

daftangel5013 – Thanks!  Let's all hope Jess' mom likes him =)

Malferz – Thanks a lot =)  Haha, it's actually going to be called 'Time Always Slips Away', well, for not anyways.  I've also added you to my mailing list, hope you don't mind...  And I'm just having a slight writer's block for 'Instincts of the Heart' as well as wanting to finish this first, so it's going REALLY slow.  Thanks a bunch again!

Filia Regalis – Thanks =)  Most parents are like that 

Lightning Rain – Thanks!  Sayonara!

elf from Rivendell – Thanks! =)

Barn Bum – Thanks =)

little elfling – Thanks!

Hikara Kokoi – Thanks =)  But I'm not going to do a lemon, at least I'm not planning on one.  And yes, I'm doing a sequel =)

NightLight4 – Thanks =)!

Lady-Star – Thanks a bunch!

peapod—((crimson death)) – I would have to agree it's quite freaky =)

TwinkieFreak – Heya!  Haven't seen you for a while =)  Anyhow, I'll try to update 'Instinct of the Heart'...  Won't promise though.  Thanks a bunch!

Mayrana – Thanks!  I'll continue, no doubt.

Author's Notes: Well, first of all, I'd like to tell you all that I had **50 reviews** for the last chapter.  Thanks for all the support you've given me, guys =)  I appreciate it lots, really.  Second of all, I'd like to tell you all that I'm applying for a job.  Yes, half of you might be thinking along the lines of _'What the hell are you doing?!  You don't even have time to write anymore, you're still applying for a job and making your life more miserable?!'_.  Indeed, I am.  But I'd like to tell you that Christmas is approaching, therefore I have more time to write =)  And there's also the fact that the first term ended, so no more projects for another long while =)  Woohoo!

Enough about my life.  Anyhow, I would like to tell you all that yes, I know this is one dull fic, but I wanted to make sure everyone knows about Jessica's life, her friends, her family.  Then I'm also doing something in this fic that will be important for the sequel of this.  Anyhow, any ideas and suggestions are once again welcomed and I'd like to tell you all that 'Instinct of the Heart' will not be updated in another long while, mainly because I want to finish this and not start writing another fic.  I have AGAIN another fic in mind...  About Legolas as a little elfling =)  So that'll be cute =)  So four ideas in my mind.  Fuck!!!!!  Lol.  Anyhow, I'm off.  Lates all!  **THANKS AGAIN, EVERYONE!**

Tuesday, November 25, 2003

-Crystal Snowflakes


	15. An Uneventful Day

Chapter 14

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I know I promised those people that are on my mailing list that I'd be updating on the twenty-sixth of **December**.  I lied =\ I'm extremely sorry for that, but I promise I'll update sooner next time!  (Maybe I should just stop making deadlines for myself so I'll stop being late =\)  I'm not even going to write excuses for why I updated so late, because it was no excuse to say I'd update and not do it.  Anyhow, writer block's gone for now.  And I've got new ideas from my boyfriend because of the parents' issue.  I found a way to write about it because I'm going through quite the same thing as Jessica is =\ So yup.  Anyhow, see you all next chapter!  Thanks for the support guys!

Thank you **Lady Arianna** for correcting this =)

**Dedicated for my reviewer _Bluesky_.******

*We _all_ know that anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belong to J.R.R. Tolkien the genius...*

Seeing that the whole coffee shop was practically empty, Amy joined us for lunch.  Lunch was, needless to say, interesting.  What was suppose to be a quiet lunch at a coffee shop ended up to be one with arguments thrown over our plates of food.  What was suppose to be a four-person lunch ended up being a seven-person lunch when we found Iris and Alan having lunch together.  And that was not it at all.  As soon as Alan sat down, Amy had started her usual sarcastic replies to him while Iris joined in Bruce and Irene's argument.  The only ones that seemed sane at our table seemed to be Legolas and I.

Amy was beside us half the time, having lunch with us as well.  Monica was the one who served the people that came most of the time, and once again, I caught her looking at Legolas a few times.  Every time I caught her gaze on Legolas, I felt Legolas' hand around mine squeeze reassuringly.

I looked up at him with a small thankful smile on my face.  Lunch passed quite quickly and with Bruce and Irene finally calming down, lunch seemed peaceful...Almost.

If there was one more thing I learned today, it was to never put Alan and Amy together in the same room.  I _have_ seen Alan and Amy fling sarcastic replies several times, but it was never this bad, and never when both of them were sitting down for lunch.  Oh Valar, I've never actually even seen Alan talk to a girl like that before, it was as if he changed or something.  He was by no means rude or anything, but he looked like he was highly amused, yet at the same time disliking Amy while all the while being somewhat a gentleman and flinging sarcastic replies.  How he managed to do that is beyond my understanding.

I shrugged.  It wasn't any of my business anyways.  As the bill for lunch came...From Monica's hands too, Legolas surprised me by whipping out his own wallet and paying for both of us.  A frown came upon my face and I reminded myself to ask him once again.

We sat and chatted for a while and afterwards, Iris, Irene and Bruce left.  Iris and Irene had classes while Bruce decided to give them both a lift.  Finally, Alan left while Amy went back to her job and there were only two of us left.  I gave Legolas a glance with a raised eyebrow.  "So?  Where do you want to go?"

Legolas stood up from his seat and gave me his arm, "Let us go for a walk outside."

Smiling, I took his arm.  He was always such a gentleman. "Diola lle, melamin."

"Lle creoso."  He replied as he led me out the door.

* * * * *

Contrary to the belief that we would talk during the walk to the park, we ended up lapsing into a comfortable silence between the two of us.  Not a single word was uttered and the only thing we did during our walk was have his arms wrapped around my waist protectively.

Instead of sitting down on a bench and enjoying the nature around us, Legolas go me to sit on a swing while he pushed me.  The swings squeaked every time it was pushed, and every time he pushed, I felt free.  The trees around us were starting to grow back as flowers are beginning to bloom beautifully.  The skies were clear, the air was fresh and for the life of me, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day other than be out here with Legolas.

* * * * *

Once we got home, I hurriedly packed up and as I check if I had everything I needed, Legolas was once again sitting on the couch, relaxing, and patiently waiting for me to go.  _Keys, wallet, books, schoolbag, calculator, pencil case, paper, my "agenda".  Yeah, that should be it._

After that, I rushed outside to get Legolas.  I wasn't late, mind you.  Jessica Hanson?  Late?  Hah!  Okay, maybe once or twice...  or a couple times...  But that's not the point, and it was ages ago!  It was when I didn't know any better...  In other words, before I fell in Middle-Earth.  It was when my hands were still pure and never stained with blood...  When my eyes have never seen violence other than on television and when my nose has never smelt the intense smell of blood, death, corpse, agony, fear...  war.

I blinked a few times when I saw Legolas' eyes staring straight back at mine quite worriedly, and may I add, quite close as well, "Are you all right?"

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Uma.  Just thinking...  about the past...  About Helm's Deep."  (Yes.)  Inwardly, I told myself once again to stop dwelling into the past.  It's not like my life is horrible right now.  It's rather good, actually.  I gave Legolas another smile, "Let us go, or else we'll be late for our transportation."  And if you were wondering, we're taking the bus there.  After all, it takes no more than ten minutes to bus there.  And if you were also wondering why I was so much in a hurry, then it's because I wanted to get there early to show him around the school and have enough time to drop him off where Irene would meet him.  Maybe even Iris.  Forgot Iris had today's class the same time as Irene did.  My bad.

Thankfully, the bus stop was near my apartment and I whipped out my bus pass and gave it to Legolas while I took some change out of my wallet.  "Show the bus driver, the person driving the bus this pass and just keep walking.  Then follow me, I'll find a spot for us to sit."  I gave him a smile, and then quietly sneaked my hand into his.

The bus came after a couple of minutes and with my hand still holding onto Legolas', I dropped my bus fare into the hole while it printed a bus ticket for me, then Legolas showed him my bus pass.  I said 'thank you' to the bus driver and softly dragged Legolas behind me to find a spot to sit.  We sat behind where the bus exit was and I held onto his hand while I rested my head on his shoulder.

The ride to school was a quiet one, peaceful one as well.  We were quite a few minutes early, thanks to my rushing and the bus coming right on time, so I took him around and explained what exactly we learned in school.  I told him why we had to go to school, and I whined about how many years we had to spend our lives in school, although he just smiled at me.  Yes, I am aware that a few decades is nothing for him.

Either way, when it was almost time for me to get to class, I brought Legolas to a little peaceful park near the entrace of the school and I told him to sit on the bench.  Iris and Irene were going to come take him somewhere when I had my classes going on.

With one last kiss and embrace, I left.  The second I got back into the school, I looked back sadly.  _I miss you already, Legolas..._  
I would have to say it was one of the worse classes I have ever been to.  It was one of the most boring lessons I've ever had, and it was one of the last I paid the least attention to.  My mind kept drifting back to a certain Elf that I left at the bench, and if not that, then it drifted to my parents.  I had absolutely no idea how to tell them of my boyfriend.  I did not know where to start at all.

After two hours of hellish lesson, trudged out of the classroom, tired and bored, but looking forward to seeing Legolas again.  I've missed him so much.  After five minutes of weaving through clumps of people in the middle of the hallways chatting up, I finally saw the exit of the school and I sighed in relief.  Not long till I see Legolas now.  As I approached the exit, I groaned.  It was bloody _pouring_ rain and I had no umbrella.  Normally, I really wouldn't care all that much, but I had books and if I walked in the rain, they would get soaked and disgusting.

Sighing, I decided to take a run for the bus stop.  Once again, I wondered where Legolas, Irene and Iris were.  Probably waiting for me at my house.  Maybe I should call up someone and tell them to pick me up...  Or I can just run into the rain and save everyone but myself some trouble.  Sighing once again, I stuffed the books I was carrying into my bag and got ready to make a run for it.  I started off quite well, until I felt my shoes about to fall off.  "Fuck."  I swore.  I slowed down and went down to tie my shoe again, hoping I would get out of the rain soon when I felt an umbrella over me.

I felt a smile come to my face when I caught sight of Legolas', or more like Bruce's pair of dark jeans.  I stood up slowly and smiled up at him, but when I caught sight of his face, my smile flattered, just slightly.  "Hey Chris."

"Jessica."  He smiled.

I found not knowing what to say, but managed to say, "so how are you doing?"

Chris shrugged slightly, "Not great, after you rejected my offer."  He gave me a wink, "But we can still be friends, no?"

"Sure."  I smiled softly.

"And plus, I can still try asking you out.  There's always the hope."  I kept quiet.  "So where do you wanna go?"

"I'm just running to the bus stop.  Catching a bus home to meet up with Iris and Irene."

He nodded, "I see.  You want a ride home?"  I shook my head, "Then can I walk you to the bus stop?"  

I nodded as frowned slightly as I saw him fidget.  I decided to ignore it.

When we were near the bus stop, he put his hand on my shoulder softly.  "Um...  Jessica?"

I turned around to look at him, "Yes Chris?"

"Do you...  Do you think we can go out for dinner tonight as friends?  Just friends.  Nothing more, nothing less."

I gulped, "I'm not free tonight, but I'm sure we can figure something out later."  I gave him another smile, "Anyhow, I should really go home.  Irene and Iris will be getting mad at me if I don't get home soon.  I'll see you around some time, Chris.  It was great talking to you."  Giving him one last smile, I ran into the pouring rain again towards the bus stop when I felt a hand on my shoulder again.  I frowned slightly and turned around, "Yes Chris?"

Only to meet the amused blue eyes of my beloved.

I pursed my lips together, "Had fun watching that little display, Legolas?"

"Quite."

I sighed, frustrated, "As much as I'd like to chat with you, I really don't want to stand in the pouring rain, Legolas.  If you don't mind, can we _please_ get to the bus stop so my books don't get all wet?  Then we can go back to my house, warm up with a cup of hot chocolate while we're all snuggled up in a blanket.  What say you?"

He chuckled, "Whatever you wish."

With strength I didn't know I possessed, I grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him along.  He yelped and I felt a grin come to my face. 

* * * * *

NightLight4 – Thanks!  Great that they really sound like they're in love =]

Elven Sword – Hahaha, I don't think it'll be as bad as 'Meet the Parents'.  That movie was so embarrassing!  I felt so bad for the guy, lol.  I like Bruce's bickering too.  Truth be told, it's sorta like what my boyfriend and I go through all the time, except he calls me a fat whale and I call him stupid cow =P  Hope you had fun in HK, although it's a bit late to say that, haha.

Crystalline4 – Thanks a bunch!

Bosson12787 – Thanks!

ellie – Thanks!  Hope your cold gets better =(

Tigeress61290 – Email me and I'll teach you how to get **bold** and _italic_ on the site.  Thanks!

The Hobbit Ivy – Thanks a bunch!  I think this fic will be going for another year or so.  The prequel took me six months, this has been going for six months so far and it's not too near to finishing.  Maybe another three months till it finishes.  Then a couple more months for the sequel.  Who knows.

Hobbitgirl11 – Thanks!  And yep, I used pancakes!  Arwen is already married, but I'm thinking of a double wedding for Eowyn and Jessica together =]

The One Hobbit – Hiye and thanks!  Haha, the chapter is coming right up after this one!  Let's hope Legolas doesn't get slaughtered by Jessica's parents, eh?

FrodoFever – Thanks!  I get paid quite a lot, but I might be quitting my job.  Boss is an ass.

loveroflegolas – Thanks!

elfluvr777 – haha, great of you to have your driver's permit!  I can't wait to get mine.  See you later!

Hidden relevance – Thanks!  Yeah, too many stories at the same time make me forget some.  Anyhow, have fun with your pancakes =]

Mayrana – Aye, fluffiness!  Thanks!

Mellon1 – Thanks!

Filia Regalis – Hahaha, I wish my boyfriend would dance with me like that as well, but it'd be awkward, considering my boyfriend's a foot taller (He's a bloody giant).  Anyhow, thanks a bunch!  I **love** mindless romances too ;)

ka – Thanks!  I think so too ;)

Roseblade22 – After quite a dozen updates from your story, I'm **finally** updating mine!  I don't live in England and I never have, but I use arse cause sometimes, I don't know, using ass is a bit overly done =]  And I'm Canadian, actually.  =]

Barn Bum – Thanks!

Rane – Thanks a bunch!  Legolas is good at cooking pancakes ;)

Rori – ahaha, I have my Spring Break soon!  I can't wait!  Legolas didn't come visit you for Christmas, but I'll be sure to send him over for Spring Break, how bout that?  Thanks!

Marie the Black Rose – Thanks a lot!  Haha, I love the words 'stupid cow', that's what I call my boyfriend =P

Plasmolysed Cell Membrane – I'm sure you're going to say 'bout time you updated' again!  Lol.  How did you find ROTK?  I liked it lots =]

Phaidra – Thanks!  I'm glad Legolas is actually in character, great to know!  Anyhow, I think I've added you to the mailing list already!  

Crying Sorceress – Heya!  Anyhow, hope you make time to read this chapter!  I'll try to make the chapters longer, but this one I wanted to get it out fast cause I haven't updated in **so long**!!!!  And yea, the review replies do seem longer than the chapter, lol.  Thanks a lot!

darkangelskiss – Thanks!  Yeah, this is all sort of an introduction, although it's quite long.  Either way, I'll take a look at it as soon as I'm free.  Thanks again!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Thanks!  Ahaha, oh man.  Indeed, your mind is in the gutter, but I do understand that 'Legolas in that position would be awesome' does kind of give you wrong ideas.  Bruce and Irene are just the typical couple that argues with each other =]  Meeting up with the parents next chapter, hope it's enough action for you =]

Alina11 – Thanks!

TigerRain – Thanks!  Ahah, you understand...not.  Promise I'll try to update more =]

yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds – Thanks!

Siren – Yeah, breaking up's really hard.  I hope you're feeling better, after three months.  *hugs*

Lady Galadriel1 – Thanks!  Email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com and I'll give you the websites for the Elvish if you still don't have it yet =]

Melia - =P?  Thanks =]  I'm still alive and well, job interviews have not killed me, although I'd have to say my parents have =P  Either way, thanks again!

Lady-Star3 – Thanks!  I got a job at the bakery store, but I might quit it.  Just not worth my time.

sexyelvenfreak – Lol, maybe they'll get married, maybe they won't.  Who knows.  Haha, I wish I had a **guy** cooking me breakfast, but we all know how hard that is.

Bluesky – Hey!  Really unfortunate that your father's not allowing you on ff.net anymore.  *sighs*  There goes one of my reviewers =(  But in case you ever see this, I wanted to tell you how great of a reviewer you are and I hope you'll be back some time just to check this out.  Thanks for all the support and ideas you've given me.  Thanks and I hope to see you soon.  If you still want to keep in contact, email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com!  See you soon!

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks a bunch!

Forgottenranger – Thanks!

Commodores R Ppl 2 – Thanks!  Ahaha, that's true, but he **did** see the girls cook breakfast in the cabin =]

little elfling – Thanks!

The Noble Platypus - Thanks a bunch!

Kage Miko – Thanks!  Ahaha, how old are you?  15, almost 16 here.

Kyma – Thanks!  Glad you find it interesting!  And you reviewed it twice =]  But either way, thanks again =]

Shanastay – Thanks!  Namaarie =]

dupeyd0 – Thanks!  Glad you love it =] And I've added you to the mailing list =]

Lady Thymiel – I'm great your dad fixed the scanner.  So when are you going to have the picture done?  I can't wait to see it!  And thanks for the review!

cherry – Thanks!  Love ya too!

Jen Drake – Thanks!

Elerrina – Thanks a bunch!

Youko Demon – it's been a while since you've reviewed and a while since I've updated!  Hope you enjoy the story!

little miss elf – Next chapter, Legolas is going to meet Jessica's parents ;)  Thanks!

elf-maiden25 – Thanks!  You haven't missed the meet the parents part yet.  It's coming up next chapter!  Hope you'll like that chapter ;)

Melia – Thanks!  Hahaha, thank you, my 870th review person =]  *hugs*!

Joy4eva – Thanks!

Isabel_oblova – Thanks a bunch.  I haven't updated in a while, true.  Hope you're not too pissed about the late update =\

ravenclawwannabe – Thanks a bunch!  I was planning to do your challenge, but I've been off writing for a while and I don't think I'll have time to write the challenge now =(  But either way, thanks again!

jw – Thanks a lot =]  I'll be sure to update soon, had a writer's block and stuff happened and I'm not even gonna ask for all of your forgiveness =\  It was horrible of me to stop the story in the middle.  Anyhow, thanks again and I'm glad you like it =]

Cryptic Sarcasm – Thanks!

????? – Thanks!  I'll try to write more frequently from now on.

tomboy101 – Thanks!

mioni-bear – Thanks =]  I'll try to update soon.

Legolas-Squiqqlies – Thanks!  I'm glad you loved it =]

x fig newton 5 x – Thanks!

jslover – I'll update as soon as possible =]  Sorry it wasn't in time for your bday though =(

Saturnpyroprincess – Thanks!

loveandpeace – Thanks!

The Rori – Thanks!  Yeah, I agree that Faramir needs a girl =\  I'll have to see what I can do =]  

loveroflegolas – Thanks.  And yes, I am still alive =]

Hellish Kitten – I lied =\  Unfortunately.  Anyhow, I'll be sure to update as quick as I can for next chapter!  Thanks!

Lindalirien O Lorien – Thanks!  I'm so honored to be on both your favorite list and favorite authors =]  I'll update soon, I hope =]

Lari – Thanks a bunch!  I'm glad you think my writing's awesome =]  I'll be sure to send you an email and I'll try to update as much as I can!  Anyhow, see ya later!

Fuji the Hobbit – It is kind of a Mary Sue, I'd have to admit, but they'll be returning back to Middle-Earth soon.  It really depends how fast I advance this story, and from now on, I really will try to make longer chapters =]  Anyhow, the parents meeting scene _will_ come next chapter, so I hope you'll like it!  Anyhow, see you later!  And seeing spots in vision is definitely not good =\

heiders – Thanks a bunch!

Anonymous – thanks =]  I'll try and update soon.

Queen's Own Fool – Thanks a lot!  I'll be sure to keep it up =]

Lilyana Turner – Thanks!

Anonymous – Don't know if you're the same person from above, but either way, thanks!  I'll update soon whenever I can spare time =]

Ringelen – Thanks!  I will _never_ give this fic up unless I have a very good reason.

immortalqizardelf-fan – Thanks!  I'm updating right nowwwwww!!!  Eeek!  My readers are going to kill me for the slow update =\

math_nerd – Hiye.  I'll try to update soon!  Thanks for the reviews!  
Ash – Thanks.  Ahaha, well, if you ever find anything bad from my story, tell me and I'll be sure to correct it =]  At least try to anyways.

MisScarlet1225 – Thanks!  I'm still here, alive and well, just busy =]  But I'm DEFINITELY going to finish the story.  Sorry for the long wait!

Nienna – Thanks!  I'm updating now!!!!

sweetazzhoney – Thanks!  Anyhow, you got the name right...ish.  Elves Are Not Perfect.  But either way, Starbucks is good =]  Thanks for the review!

Author's Notes: Once again, apologies for the long wait and_ really_ short chapter.  I'll be sure to make it longer next time.  Next chapter is of Jessica's parents meeting Legolas *grins*  Hell will break lose, okay, maybe not that bad.  Either way, I got **88 reviews** for the last chapter!  Thank you all for your support!

Monday, February 23, 2004

-Crystal Snowflakes


	16. He is no Mortal, He is Perfection

Chapter 15

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I am _completely_ blown away by the amount of reviews I've received in a matter of hours.  Utterly shocked and surprised I still have so many readers waiting for me to update after three months of non-updating.  I'm actually surprised I'm writing so fast, considering my boyfriend smashed a tennis ball in his eye =\  And I'm exhausted cause I've been on the phone with him every night for the _whole_ night cause his eye is bothering him.  I just hope he gets well soon...  And I wish I could be there for him...  (We live 45 minutes drive from each other =[)

Oh, and some Elvish translations are translated by me, so if it's not right, please do not kill me and I would hope you'll be able to email me the right translation at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com.  Thank you!

Thank you **_Lady Arianna_** for correcting this =]

Disclaimer: Anything that has to do with 'Lord of the Rings' belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien

I massaged my scalp with soapy hands as the smell of kiwi engulfed me.  After being satisfied that it was cleaned enough, I stuck my head in the shower and washed the shampoo away from my hair, and then I took my body wash and began cleaning myself.

After having cleaned myself up, I pushed opened the curtains and made a grab from my green towel.  Once I dried enough of my hair that droplets of water wouldn't fall on the ground everywhere so I'd slip and fall, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself up and began to jump into pair of jeans and a grey hooded sweater.  Finally, I brushed my hair and tied it into a neat high ponytail.

Smiling at the mirror, I began to think about how the day went today...

_I closed my eyes, awaiting his attack as I tried without succession to concentrate.  I could not, for the life of me, believe that I was sparing with **him**.  It seemed so surreal...  Suddenly, I reminded myself that closing my eyes would not do any good at all, because I would not hear him at all.  I snapped my eyes open and stared at his face...  Even in the middle of a spar, I would not help but notice his beauty, the strong aura he transmits that demand respect, the wisdom in his blue eyes, and the magnificence of his posture..._

_Then he moved.  He moved with swiftness all the while with grace.  I watched as he approached, his feet not making a single noise on the floor, he drew his silver-hafted knife and slashed straight down.  I managed to block it and tried to flick my sword up.  Unfortunately, he's seen me fight the Uruks too many times and backed away and struck again.  I happen to block it again.  For a long time, we sparred without hurting the other a single time._

_My adrenaline was long gone, my face dripping with sweat, my breathing sounding breathless and heavy, my heart pounding painfully in my chest, my legs painful and sore.  He, on the other hand, looked exactly like how we started.  Graceful, agile, silent... And deadly.  He didn't seem tired at all, his eyes were indifferent and cold, so unlike the Legolas that treated his friends...  But he was by no means an unfamiliar face.  There are plenty of times I have seen him like this...  In the Mines of Moria, Amon Hen, fighting wargs during our journey to get the Helm's Deep...  At Helm's Deep._

_This was one workout that I would never forget.  It had been one of the hardest ones I've ever been through since that rainy night...  That night filled with death and gore.  That had been a night I will never, **ever** in my lifetime forget..._

_I readied myself for one last strike, but knowing secretly it would not even hurt him at all.  He would block it without problem.  I was too tired, too drained.  Slowly, I raised my sword straight up with both my hands, my left shoulder facing Legolas.  Then I ran and cried a war cry while striking the sword down with as much strength as I can muster._

_I was half disappointed at the sound of metal hitting against metal.  I know there was no way in hell I could have hit him, but there was always the hope, not that I wanted to hurt him..._

_My sword slipped off his knife and it was at an angle pointing towards the floor.  I sighed softly and dropped it, feeling as if I was quite a few pounds lighter, which I was, in fact.  I looked up, ready to face Legolas trying to teach me more techniques that would help me in sword fighting, but I was indeed surprised to find him smiling at me._

_He sheathed his knife, wrapped his arms around me delicately and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, "I am proud of you, melamin...  You have gone a long way."_

_His eyes held mine and I felt my disappointment drain away and all there was left was happiness.  "Diola lle, Legolas..."_

_I heard clapping once again and I saw Eddie with quite an impressed look on his face.  Iris, Irene, Bruce and Alan were here as well and they were at awe.  __Flushing__, I bowed timidly._

_Alan came up to me and patted me on the back, "That was impressive."  He gave a low whistle.  "And man, you stink, Jess."_

_Frowning, I smacked him upside the head, "Shut up."_

_Bruce nodded, "Quite amazing there, Lego, and no sweat at all whatsoever for you.  Jess, on the other hand..."  He trailed off._

_"Don't be mean."  Irene rolled her eyes and hit Bruce at the back of the head, "really impressive stuff you did there."  Iris nodded to show that she agreed with Irene._

_I bowed my head again, my face very much crimson and uttered humble thank you._

I shook my head out of my reverie and opened the door happily, just to become cheerless again.  In less than an hour, I was going to be at my parents' house...  That was not that bad...  But...  With Legolas.  And he was to be questioned by my father.  Oh lord...  There is no way to describe it other than hell breaking loose.  It would be a long night.  A **_very_** long night.

I found a wall and began to continuously bang my head against it all the while thinking of the phone call a few days back...  I stopped my head banging for a second.  It was going to be so awkward.  I groaned, and started my head banging exercise once again.

"Mani naa lee umien, amin lirimaer?"  (What are you doing, my lovely one?)  He asked amusement on his face as clear as crystal.

I gave Legolas a dirty look, "I'm dreading tonight's meeting with my parents.  And you should too."

Legolas shrugged, "They cannot possibly be as horrible as you say they are."

I gave him a humorless laugh, "Oh yes they are.  Wait until you meet them, you will not be able to wait till you get rid of them once and for all.  They are out to get me, I swear.  They make my life a living hell."

"It cannot be all that bad, Jessica.  You should stop your extravagance."

I gave him another dirty look, "Let's hear what you say after you meet them."  Still dreading the night, I took both my wallet and keychain out of my school bag.  I stuffed my wallet in my hooded sweater's pocket while the keychain hung around my neck.

I shooed Legolas out the door and I went out as well, then I turned around to lock the door and began the trip to my parents house...  The trip to Hell.  God help me.

* * * * *

I bit my lips slightly as I felt Legolas' warm comforting hand holding onto mine, but that did not do anything to stop the nervous flutter of my stomach.  It's been a minute or two since we've climbed out of the bus and began our walk towards my parent's house.  My stomach was getting more upset with each step we took and as we approached and caught sight of my house, I wanted to scamper away like a scared rabbit.

"Lle tyava quel?"  (Do you feel well?) Legolas asked me.

I shook my head, "N'uma..."  (No...) I replied.

"N'dela no'ta...  Ta nauva na tereva..."  (Do not worry about it...  It will be fine...)

The next following minutes that we spent walking up the sidewalk towards death were dead silent.  I did not utter a single word and neither did Legolas, although he did try and help to reassure me.  His arm was around my waist and he pulled me closer while I hide my head in his shoulder.  A sense of peace filled me after a while.  I did not know if it was just myself calming down or his quality that affected me so.  Either way, I was glad.

Finally, when we got to my parents' house, I lifted a hand up, looked at Legolas for a second.  He gave me a slight indication telling me I should knock.  Sighing, I knocked on the door.

No more than a few seconds later, I heard Lacey's barks and growls and the door squeak, indicating the opening of the door.  I looked up to see my mother's smiling face, still beautiful as ever.  The next second I saw was a bunch of golden fur, then I felt an extreme weight on my chest and I felt myself get winded, then a tough hold around my waist to support me.  When the heap of golden fur got off my chest, I frowned, "That was not nice Lacey..."

She seemed to just shrug at me.

"Lucy, go eat your dinner."  My mother ordered her.

Lacey tucked her tail between her legs and went into the kitchen.  We all watched her go and as she disappeared around the corner, Mother turned around and looked at us.  Legolas tightened his hold on my waist for a mere second, then let go and put it behind his back.

Uncomfortable silence.

Finally, my father shuffled behind my mother and glanced at Legolas up and down with a raised eyebrow.  After a short inspection, my father gave Legolas a curt nod, which Legolas returned with a polite bow.  I must say, it did look awfully amusing, someone bowing in a hooded sweater and jeans, I mean.

I cleared my throat, attempting to get the uncomfortable silence more comfortable...  Of course, I failed miserably.  "Um...  Father?  Mother?  This is Luke, my boyfriend.  Luke, this is my mother Ayiana and my father Sebastian."

Legolas, being the gentleman he was, took my mother's hand and kissed her hand.  I could tell my mother was impressed in a way, but at the same time, I could bet she was thinking how much of an ass crawler Legolas was.

My mother's eyes caught my eyes and before I could read anything in her eyes, she looked away to have her eyes fixed on Legolas.  "Well.  Luke...  Come and sit on the couch."  She pointed out the couch, which I knew for a certain fact that Legolas could have seen that right away, but I decided not to mention anything.  "Jessica, can I please have some help in the kitchen?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Yes mother...  I'll be right there."

Mother gave a nod and went the way Lacey did a while back.  My father walked towards the living room, expecting Legolas to follow him, which I had no doubt he would, if not for my hand pulling on his sleeve.

"Amin hiraetha, melamin..."  (Forgive me, my love...)  I whispered.

He tucked a strand of my hair that came out during our trip here, "nwalya mani?"  (For what?)  He kissed my forehead gently.

"Nwalya sina!  Atar...  Atara..."  (For this!  Father...  Mother...) I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Melamin...  You will have to put through it once we go back to the Kingdom.  Do not worry about this.  We will be fine."  He tilted my head up and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.  "Quel marth, melamin."  (Good luck, my love.)  He whispered one last time, then turned around and followed my father into the living room.

For reasons that I think everyone would've figured out by themselves, I felt like I was sending Legolas off to hell and closing my eyes, I whispered something...  "I wish you luck, Legolas."  Without glancing back, I walked straight into the kitchen.

I found my mother washing lettuce in the sink.  Croutons, salad dressing, cheese and bacon pieces were on the counter, neatly set, ready to be used.  This is where I got my perfectionist from...  Well, some of it anyways.

Mother turned around and looked at me, "The pasta's cooked already, although we have to cook it with the sauce again.  I suggest we use the Alfredo sauce.  But we can do that afterwards.  What I really want you to do is to cook the steaks.  They're lying on the table there."  She nodded her head at the direction of the stove.  It was right beside it, all four steaks nicely marinated.  "I marinated them last night and they've been in the fridge overnight...  You know your dad and I like our steaks medium...  But I don't know about..."  She paused, then said with a hesitant voice, "Luke."

"All right...  I'll ask him."  I nodded.  Before I could disappear from the kitchen, however, she stopped me short again.

"We're making crème brûlée tonight for dessert."

I nodded again, "I'm sure Luke will like it.  I'll be back in a second, Mother."  I rushed out of the kitchen before she could stop me again and went to see Legolas.

_"What do you want with my daughter?"_

I blinked.

_"You better not be fooling around with her.  And that is a threat.  Do you hear me?!"_

"Father!"  I almost howled, "What have you been threatening Luke with?  _Please_ be nice!"

My father scowled at me, "I am questioning him.  Do not interrupt me.  I am doing this for your own good, can you not see?"

I sighed in exasperation, "Father!  I am a grown woman; I can take care of myself.  Quite well too.  Stop protecting me like I am a baby!"

"You are a child."

"To you, maybe."  I retorted.

"Do not use that tone on me, young lady."

"Stop threatening my boyfriend then."

"I refuse to do that."

"You wish."

"What are you here for anyways?"  My father asked me.

I blinked again, "Right..."  I totally forgot about it.  I turned to Legolas, "Luke...?"  It felt unusual addressing him with that name, "Um...  How would you like your steak cooked?  Medium, medium rare, rare or blue?"  I knew he had no idea what the heck I was talking about and I was waiting for a puzzled look from him...

He smiled, "I'd like mine medium please, dear."

I swear my jaw dropped a couple inches, and then I composed myself, "All right."  And he was just so damn close...  Somehow attempting to ignore my father's watchful eyes, I crossed the room and leaned down to peck his forehead.  Then I nudged the side of his face with my nose softly and whispered, "Amin mela lle..."  (I love you.)  I then got up and started towards the kitchen again without a backward glance.  It was astonishing how much that little kiss on his forehead could affect me.

As soon as I got back into the kitchen, I started heating up the pan and then poured oil.  _Four medium cooked steaks..._  I found my mind wandering back to Legolas every two seconds, as well as wondering how my father and his conversation was going.  I hope it all goes well...

"Did you just hear what I said, sweetie?"  I heard my mom say.

"What?"  I asked, blinking away my thoughts.  I've been blinking quite often.

"I'm going to cook the pasta."

I nodded, "All right..."

Several minutes of silence passed until my mom decided to break it, "He's quite a gentleman..."

"I know..."

"Jessica..."  She paused, trying to find a better word in her head, no doubt, "I'm not telling you I do not...agree with this relationship.  From what I've seen, he's a good boy."

I smiled softly.

"But..."

I frowned.

"It's definitely not your first, and I have no idea how many boyfriends you have had because as much as I'd like to say I'm close to you, you probably still haven't told me everything for the fear of me getting mad at you.  I was once a teenager, I understand.  But I'd like you to be careful and I'd really like you not to get too deep into the relationship.  I'm not going to give you a big lecture about it because I think you're old enough to think for yourself, despite the things I have said on the phone.  But he is still a guy.  Some guys are trustworthy, some guys are not.  Just like some people in the world are trustworthy and some are not.  I'm not saying Luke is not trustworthy at all, but I'd like you to just know him a bit more before going too deep, so just in case it doesn't work out, it won't be too heartbreaking."

I smiled gratefully, "So you're not against him at all?"

She shook her head while heating the pasta sauce.  "No.  I'd just like you to be careful.  Guys lie about a lot of things when they want a certain thing."  She lifted her eyes to meet mine and I turned away from the intensity of concern there was in here eyes.  "I have told you many times that.  I have no doubt you know what I am talking about, Jessica.  Luke might be lying to you, he might not be.  We don't know."

I flipped the steak, "I do.  He won't lie to me."

"When you think you're in love with someone else, you think they are perfect, Jessica."

I had no comment to that.  Finally, I flipped the last steak on the plate and whispered one last thing before I headed to get my father and Legolas.  "He _is_ perfect, Mother."

She looked up.  "No man is perfect..."

_He **isn't** a man, Mother...  That is where you're wrong.  He is no human...  He is an elf.  Someone of grace and beauty, someone of perfection, someone with more wisdom than anyone on this planet...  **He** is perfection..._

* * * * *

The Hobbit Ivy – Thanks!  I know!  I hope this chapter didn't take too long =\  Either way, I'm glad you like it so much!  Haha, I'm not so sure if there are another 88 thousand people who read this story =]

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Chris really isn't anybody.  He's actually mentioned just once in the first chapter between the conversation Iris and Jessica has in the café.  I'm just putting him here in case I need a future character, he doesn't really have any importance in the story yet.  He might.  But I don't know.  Thanks!

Lady-Star3 – Thanks!  Haha, we all take too long to update.

blu-eyed-belle – Yep, I updated!  I'm happy about this chapter too =]  Legolas doesn't exactly strike me as the type to talk a lot though.  Anyhow, yep, Chris and Monica better keep their hands to themselves =]

Marie the Black Rose – Thanks!  I'm glad you like it!  Namaarie, mellonamin!

The Noble Platypus – Thanks!  I'm so no going to leave all you guys hanging.  I love this story, as a matter of fact.  Just that writer blocks getting in the way all the time.  And yea, poor Chris =]  Well, as for the questions...  You'll find out soon.  Considering some questions, even I don't know the answer to.  We'll see when it approaches, eh?  *hugs*  Thanks!

Elven Sword - Either way, action...  As in fighting action or more... development?  And I definitely agree with it not being formal.  I figured it was because it's in Earth, and you know...  As much as she loves Middle-Earth and her mind lives in Middle-Earth, I think a year of no formality will make you informal.  I promise that it will be more formal in the sequel of this, and if you really want it to be more formal, I don't mind making it that way.  Thanks for the review and please reply me!

yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds – I'm great you liked the chapter =]  And that day doesn't sound too fun...  Walking for 500 with heat and no water =\  Ouch.  Anyhow, have a great day and thanks!

ellie – I'm glad you're fine now *hugs*  I'm doing great!  How bout you?

hidden relevance – I'm back!  I'm great it's a joy to read =]

Phaidra – Haha, yes, I did **finally** update!  And yes, I should stop making deadlines, lol.  Thanks a bunch and welcome for adding you to the mailing list.  Honored to have you on there =]

Lady Thymiel – Fluff Writer!  Whee!  Haha...  Anyhow, do you mind giving me the link?  Thanks a bunch!  *hugs*

Jorja – Thanks!

Mellon1 – Haha, yes, about time.  Thanks a bunch!

Siremaik – Thanks!

Crystalline4 – Haha, I'm glad you're happy about it.  *hugs* see ya!

ka – Thanks a bunch!

Lady Beriaron – Thanks!

Kage Miko – Not exactly apparent, but it's just a guess =]  I'm around the same age, except I'm turning 16 soon, haha.  Anyhow, Kitta's back writing?  What's her username, because I can't seem to find her at all!  And I miss her writing so much!  Anyhow, thanks a bunch!

mioni-bear – haha, I'm glad you're so happy about the update.  Well, the parents' reaction aren't that big...  For now anyways.  We'll see how it is later ;)

Cherry8914 – Things aren't going too bad...  Hahah, oh my...  You seriously printed all of 'Elves Are Not Perfect'?!  That must've taken pages...  Wow.  Thanks!

Hellish Kitten – Thanks!

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever – Great that you liked this chapter =]  I'm gonna try and update way more now, lol.

Crying Sorceress – Haha, names for the parents?  I hope you're happy with Ayiana and Sebastian.  Either way, see ya!

FrodoFever – Thanks!  I'm glad you liked it lots!  Haha, bosses can be bums.

Elfluvr777 – Thanks!  I hope you like this chapter =]

Math_nerd – Thanks!

Irishelf – Thanks a bunch!  I promise to not stop the story until I'm done with it ;)

Wandering Prophet – When?  In a couple of chapters, maybe more...  But definitely within ten chapters.  I hope anyways.

Commodores R Ppl 2 – Thanks! We all love Leggypoo =]

Mush – He's nobody important, at all.  At least not now...  He MIGHT be important later, but I really don't know.

Tarvalie (Melia) – Heya!  Either way, I hope you like this chapter and thanks!

Eruinichil – Thanks!  We all like it better when they're in Middle-Earth.

Angel of Twisted souls – Thanks!  Wow, so many people have changed their names and I'm still the same ole Crystal Snowflakes =\  Lol.

Loveandpeace – Thanks a bunch!

Loveroflegolas – Thanks!  =]  I hope you like this chapter =]

Elenae Lome – Thanks!  I'll try not to not update for months =\  My apologies again for the wait.

Sexyelvenfreak – Thanks!  I would never forget about this story =]  Thanks a bunch again!

MyOnlyCat – Thanks!

Siren6 (!!!!!!) – Heya!  How are you?  Haha, long time no talk, eh?  Either way, see ya later and thanks!

Nilimade – Thanks a bunch!  She attempted suicide in the prequel, she didn't die.

x fig Newton 5 x – Thanks a bunch!

The Rori – Haha, my parents saw my boyfriend.  They were surprisingly calm about it.  Anyhow, thanks a bunch!

Marie the Black Rose – Thanks a bunch!  Boyfriends are a pain in the butt at times =P  Anyhow, see ya!

Roseblade22 – Thanks!  *huggles everyone including Rose*  I heard 'The Passion of Christ' is really gory, but I'm planning to see it with my brother later.  Boyfriend refuses to watch it, but he's Christian.  Never asked him why he doesn't want to watch it though.  Either way, it's great that your crush asked you out for the movie...  You can always go slowly, right?  Anyhow, have a great day!  And update your story soon!

Chibi Chingo – Thanks!

Lady Galadriel1 – Thanks a bunch =]  Lembas eh?  Yummm...

Elvinscarf – Thanks!  I'll try to update =]

The One Hobbit – Thanks a bunch =]

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks a bunch!

Rane – Thanks =]  We all wish Legolas could come and fix us pancakes, lol.  See ya later!  And yep, eleven awards for LOTR =]

Sunni07 – Thanks!  I will update soon!

elfgrl90 – Thanks!

Isabel_oblova – Thanks!

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Well then.  That must be my longest chapter yet.  3139 words...  Wow.  Either way, thank you for all the support, guys!  Love you guys so much =]  By the way, **55 reviews** for the last chapter!  Yay!  40 reviews left till I hit the 1000 mark!  Thank you all!

Tuesday, March 09, 2004

-Crystal Snowflakes


End file.
